It Happened so Fast
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: His job as an assassin was just to kill his prey simple as that. Not to seduce or play with their emotions, yet here he is with one of his newest preys having his emotions conflicted on killing her or protecting her from his boss who will do anything to end her life. (AU) Kalosshiping fic with mentions of other shippings. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

**And here I welcome to a story that I might be updating slowly since College life and English class and another class might get on my way... Also the computer this story is isn't mines... Dammit...**

Any who this chapter isn't very detail... Well if my English teacher read it... She will be saying that xD

But this story let's just say is a Kalosshipping one, and as well AU with a few mentions of Pokémon... Well more than a few mentions and other anime as well since our darling Serena is going to be a full fledge Otaku in this story.

Also is going to be narrative style type of P.O.V. since I need quite a lot of practice~

Any who Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon just the plot~

Enjoy~

* * *

The boy stood in front of a desk that has a yellow folder place on top of it. His blue/grey eyes stared at said thing with no emotions written in his eyes.

"All the information you need to kill this person is in the folder," the man behind the desk spoke with a smirk on his face.

The man pushes the yellow folder towards the boy who slowly takes it. The boy looks at the folder await approval of the man to open said folder to look at his new prey his new boss wants him to kill. He looks at the man who nods indicating he wants the boy to open said folder.

The boy opens the folder and looks at the continent it has to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The man quickly notices this expression and fake coughs getting the boy's attention.

"If you are asking why I am not sending you to kill a scientist or a government official like your previous bosses is because," the man stops talking, but looks at the boy with a serious expression yet his eyes screamed hatred towards the person's he is supposed to kill. "This person who is your new target or prey however you might see it, but I just want this person killed…. Just to repay in my words and old _friend_," the man adds while hissing the word 'friend' as in giving a hint that said friend might have done something bad towards him.

The boy looks away from the man not really caring what sort of emotion he had for that old 'friend' but what really caught his attention was why kill this person just to repay an old 'friend'?

But the boy just shrugged it off, and looked at the information once again taking every detail about the one picture it has inside. There in the picture stood a girl with long honey colored hair that was in a low ponytail with a few strands framing her face while her grey eyes where hidden behind a pair of glasses even through them the boy could see that they were full of life. As the boy proceeds to analyzed said target he notices the school uniform hugged her body in the right places.

"Serena Le Blanc," the boy muttered her name liking how it rolled off his tongue. As he said her name the boy looked at the man waiting for more details of said mission or to dismiss him to start preparing for said mission.

"Ahh yes, I forgot to add that X-kun have fun with her. I don't really want you to end her life quickly…. I want you to torment her emotionally as well. I know this is something you don't normally do, but is another of the mission objectives so please do so," the man said with a sinister smirk as he added such thing for the mission.  
X stared at him if the man grew another head for adding such a thing. He wasn't the type do such a thing. It was kill the prey and continue with his life nothing romantic or social with his prey.

X gave a mental sigh while nodding towards the man understanding what was needed to be done in said mission. The chuckle happily and dismiss X who gladly walked out of the room with the folder in hand.

He took another peek at the prey and frowned wanting to know what was so special about the girl. In her information the only special thing about her was that she was a good writer and a good student other than that she was a plain person in his eyes.

"Why does she need to be assassinated in the first place as well," X muttered to himself not liking the feeling of killing a person without a need or purpose of being killed in his books. He gave a loud sigh while walking the dark hallways in order to get ready for said mission even if he didn't like it at all.

Somewhere in a different place a girl with honey colored hair tied in a low ponytail gave a loud sneeze making her the main attention on her math class.

"Bless you Ms. Le Blanc," her teacher said automatically before returning to what he was previously doing in a quick motion.

Serena blushed in embarrassment and muttered a low 'thank you,' and went back to what she was previously doing as the teacher continued to write problems in the board that were easy on her eyes. She wrote the equation down on her notebook, but when she finished writing said thing.

She turned a page from a manga that was in her lap hidden from the teacher's view. She gives a low chuckle as she continues to read the manga in secrecy with a perverted smile attached to her face.

Unbeknownst to herself that her life will change drastically without her consent.

* * *

**And that's how the first chapter ends~ How is very good for you guys since I pour my best English writing skills in this xD I think? cx**

Any who Serena our protagonist makes a debut on the first chapter, but the man that spoke his identity will be kept secret until in the future chapters~ Also X-kun as well until future chapters his identity will be shown...

Or if people already know who he is then... YOU GET CYBER COOKIES AND PIKACHU PLUSHIES cx

Any who please review just cause I want to know if it was an alright story ;w;/ Not sure if the first one for them that is AU cx

Any who read, review and importantly enjoy~ c:

Peace out~

P.S. I promise future chapters will be long ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_**And welcome to the second chapter in which is just an introduction since later on the story will be progressing such as flashback to this chapter and its half continuation and how their mother's relationship are going to be.**_

But this chapter center on both Calem and Serena since we need Calem to make his debut as in debut move to the new home with his mother etc.

In the next chapter their mother's will be introduce well I suppose half chapter or so, but for now you guys get this introduction chapter or whatever you peeps wanna called~

Enjoy my peeps~ c:

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning birds were chirping and children laughter echo here there. Calem's eyes looked at his new surroundings as his mother checked the inside of their new home completely forgetting the now empty moving truck.

Said boy gave a low sigh not understanding his mother as he walked to the small moving truck closing its back while shifting his gaze towards his new neighbor's house with a blank stare, but quickly changed his gaze as his mother bounced out of the house with a huge grin on her face.

"The house is really nice Cal, but come on we need to unpack to make it feel lively," his mother said towards him making him sigh once again.

"Coming," Calem muttered tiredly as he walked towards the house feeling like someone was watching him. He took one peek behind him before closing the door of his new house as he entered it.

A sly grin appeared in the habitant of the next door house as she closed the curtains slowly.

"I know what to do now," the habitant of the house spoke to herself as her short light brown hair moved with her as she went up the stairs to her daughter's room to open the door rather harshly. "Serena wake up! I made your favorite breakfast!" The habitant spoke cheerfully and loud wanting to wake her daughter up.

The covers shifted slightly shifted and grey eyes peeked at the woman that was standing the little hallway from the upstairs portion of the house.

"Not hungry mom, sleepy so get out please," Serena spoke annoyed as she pulled the covers over her head to have them yank off of her by her mother. Serena gave a glare so did her mother, but Serena knew mentally that she was going to lose this glaring competition with her mother.

"Serena sweetie just wake up and get ready, so we could say hi to the new neighbors," her mother said as she gave a sigh before leaving her daughter's room.

Serena just sited on her bed with a look of shock and quickly darted to her room's main window and harshly opening it to notice in the other room that used to be her old hang out with the elderly woman who used to live there fill with boxes in a mass of blurriness.

"I thought grandma Haji was just in vacation with her family not that she was really moving," Serena spoke softly with a sad look on her face.

Grandma Haji was her old neighbor that treated Serena like her own granddaughter and as well tried to spoiled, yet she never could since Serena wasn't that type of person instead Serena helped the old lady when she was done with school work or taking a break from watching anime.

Serena nervously plays with the collar of her shirt not knowing what to do, and why her mother wanted to say 'hi' to their new neighbors since Serena actually just wanted to go to back to sleep, and never wake up since her favorite person just moved away.

Serena closed her eyes and crouched down on the windowsill placing her left cheek on the cold windowsill wanting to see if this was all a dream or a nightmare.

"If it is both then it better be a shoujo anime style please," Serena spoke to herself while giving a short laugh.

"A shoujo what?" Someone asked making her tap her fingers on the wall while wearing a smile on her face.

"A shoujo anime is an anime were the protagonist is female, and is an anime for girls I suppose," Serena explained but with a frown on her face since she confused herself.

"Ahh I see," that someone commented making Serena stop tapping her fingers to the wall to open her eyes since her conscious half the time doesn't have a masculine voice or when she imagines something the character voices aren't to masculine.

When she finally opens her eyes wide just to rub them with the back of her palms since in front of her was a boy technically her age with blue/gray eyes staring at her with a curious look. Serena chuckles to herself thinking perhaps this was another one of her fantasies she sometimes creates when she is bored.

"I think I really need some more sleep. Since there can't be a cute boy in front of me or inside grandma Haji's old room," Serena spoke as she poke the boy's left cheek with a smile adorning her face making the boy look at her confused and a little bit annoyed by the poking.

"Or some water thrown in your face," the boy spoke while snatching her hand softly and giving it a small pinch making her cringed and opening her eyes wide.

"Oh shit…" Serena said when she came to realize this wasn't a dream or one of her fantasies instead reality and in the progress a blush creeps its way into her face since she called this random boy cute and touched his face.

"Oh shit indeed. Any who the name is Calem Rhodes is a pleasure to meet you," Calem said in a joking manner making her blush more noticeable since he was giving her a not so innocent grin.

"Se-rena Le B-lanc at your service! And um um please forget what just happened a few minutes ago…. I mean we are neighbors and um um this wasn't the start I wanted meeting my new neighbor and um," Serena rambled on nervously while Calem just look at her to chuckle making her stop her rambling.

"Is alright I'll forget it, but you know your actually the cute one here," Calem said bluntly while playing with the hand he snatched making her blush worsen and as well making her retreat her hand in a quick motion making Calem pout.

"Um um thank you?" Serena shyly said while looking at him taking in his features quite well since he was close in her line of vision and gave a long sigh to jump in surprise when their noses were touching since their windows were closed and a person can use their body as a plank to connect to the other window.

"Are you alright? You have being blushing quite a lot," Calem asked softly as he stared at her gray eyes ignoring the position they were. Serena's mind went blank since he was the first boy to get that close to her since half the male population completely ignore her and found her unattractive.

"I'm… Um I'm fine," Serena finally forced the words out of her mouth, but couldn't budge since right now they were having a shoujo manga moment, and yet she didn't know what to do from there on.

"Siri, are you done already?" Her mother spoke from behind her making her jump in surprise making Calem almost lose his balance if it wasn't for Serena acting quickly the poor boy would've fallen to his death or more actually some broken bones.

"Um um no!" Serena said not knowing her mother opened the door to her room, or even paying attention to her surrounding except were her hands were placed when helping Calem out not fall to his death.

"What are you doing Siri?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter leaned in the windowsill with her upper body leaning in what her mother thought air, but if she looked closely she would've notice Calem's face in her daughter's stomach while her breast on top of his head also that her daughter was grabbing his behind.

"I'm…. I'm… I'm… I'm stretching gosh mom! I'll be downstairs in a few," Serena said trying to make her tone annoyed making her mother raise her hands in defeat before leaving her room.

Serena sighed while letting go of Calem's behind and leaning away from him to notice a blush was placed on his cheeks making her giggle, but to poke his left cheek again making him give a glare in her direction.

"Calem, could you do me a favor and go back to your room? I need to get ready," Serena spoke trying to forget what just happened a few seconds ago. Calem shrugged and in a swift motion making Serena gap at him shock when he was already in his room. "How did you do that…" Serena was to surprise to even dare outer a few words.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Calem asked her who nod slowly before closing the window and placing the black curtain on top of it making Calem look at it surprise thinking it would've being a brighter shade than black.

Calem turned around to look at his new room that was filled with boxes making him sigh, but then look back thinking that Serena had quite a lot of junk in her room. But even so she seemed to like a lot of anime and has a huge collection of manga.

Yet something felt odd in his books with what happened a few seconds ago…. She felt warm even if she was molesting him…. Deeply he kind of liked that.

Calem shook his head to the sides and grumble a few curse words before returning back to his work. Unbeknownst to him that Serena was having the exact thoughts about him except the molesting part.

Serena looks at her hands and blushes once again since her hands could've landed somewhere else when all of that happened, but no they decided to land there instead.

Both teens sigh while a small voice in their heads screamed to them that this was a start of a beautiful friendship or more if this sort of stuff kept happening with them.

In another place the man smirked as X gave him the details of the beginning of the mission and how it was a success in the beginning making the man feel giddy inside since it has started, and yet the girl is oblivious to the fact that she is going to be played as one of his puppet's, yet so was his new assassin he hired.

The man cuts the communication off when X finished giving him the details and his smirks grows wider knowing there won't be any downsize on his plan to eliminate said child from this world. Since he was doing an old 'friend' a favor and that was killed the child that old 'friend' produce into this world.

* * *

_**So how you guys like this um almost sort of beginning? It will get better in future chapters I promise you that and more characters will be introduced as well I promise you that ;w;/**_

Any who that awkward situation I placed Serena there something in my mind tells me I could've done it better xD I just hope this chapter gave you guys some hints and a little kalosshipping fluff?

I don't think it did, but any who chapter 3 might come later or sooner not sure since I got a test on Monday and a narrative letter to give to my teacher for her to judge owo

But it will come ;w;/ And that one will be ten times better than this chapter ;w;/

Well read, review, and lastly enjoy~

Peace out~  



	3. Chapter 3

_**And here we are with chapter 3 in which I think it turned longer than expected since the draft was first in the document then it switched to my notebook since didn't know how to start this chapter Dx**_

But any who I will like to thank Confidence since it was really a great help, for I have used the same method in the English project and welp went back trying to re-write it, but that's for next week... Yet still I am very grateful even thought my old writing teacher forced that into my head... I keep forgetting it xD

Any who here is chapter 3~ Even thought the flashback was supposed to be in italics and the other thingy... Fanfiction made it like that... Must be the document being from Microsoft word 2007...

Any who the promised flashback~ Some chapters will have flashbacks with Calem and Serena on the weeks that passed by so it will be explained a little.

Also a little Kalosshipping fluff? Dunno xD Also I want to say thanks as well to the fav's and followers ;w;/ Thank you from the bottom of my heart since didn't think this fanfic will get attention ;w;/

With my shitty writing xD

Any who Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon only the plot and the future oc's that might appear cx

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

Serena looked at the computer screen with a wide grin on her face while her best friend Trevor was smile proudly since it was his directions that helped Serena hack the school's library computer to get herself out of debt for not returning a book.

"I can't believe I did it," Serena happily said as she turned the computer off still wearing a huge on her face.

"Well you had me giving you the perfect directions after all," Trevor proudly stated as he fixed his black tie professionally making Serena giggle.

"Thanks teach," Serena playfully said making Trevor blushed, but said person fake cough getting the attention of Serena who was already standing up and fixing up her black skirt.

"A-ny who Siri! Um I was wondering something," Trevor spoke with a frown attached to his face making Serena looked at him with a curious stare.

"What'cha being wondering Trevs?" Serena asked while cleaning her glasses.

"Well I was wondering what you thought about Calem? I mean since the first day he started here, he has being following you like a lost puppy," Trevor said while his frowned deepen when Serena stops abruptly cleaning her glasses.

Serena gave a nervous chuckle as she placed her glasses on top of her nose still not sure if she should tell Trevor about Calem's little secret. Since it had to deal with him following her around like a lost puppy ever since he started a few weeks ago attending Terra High with her.

"Well what I think about him? Well let's just say between us that he is to blunt, and will never get a girlfriend like that," Serena said with a serious look while praying mentally that Trevor won't prey for more information about Calem following her around.

"Well uhh…. I guess so, but that doesn't give me an explanation about him following you around," Trevor pointed out giving Serena the look knowing that he wouldn't let this go.

Serena mentally cursed herself for hoping this conversation would've change direction about that comment she made of Calem, but it didn't. She smirks realizing that he was her ticket out of this conversation since she didn't want to be the one saying his secret to Trevor, but Calem himself.

"Speaking of Calem. I need to go look for him, so if you will excuse me Trevs," Serena quickly says while grasping her book bag to her chest, and dashing out of the library quickly before Trevor could stop her. Trevor frowned when he saw her retreating figure.

"I don't trust him with you Siri," Trevor said before picking his book bag, and slowly walking out the library ignoring some stares directed on him.

Serena gave a small sneezed looking around her surroundings knowing she made a little far from the library giving a long tired sigh. She didn't want Trevor thinking like Shauna and her mother and Calem's mother that there is something going between them since Calem follows her around.

"He is just scared of crowded places," Serena muttered angrily while growling remembering the meeting of her mother and Calem's mother Leslie.

_** ~ Flashback~**_

Serena was awkwardly sitting on a black leather couch drinking a bottle of water as she saw the interaction between her mother Grace and Calem's mother Leslie. In her point of view it looked as if they knew each other for quite a long time as they spoke with each other.

Serena shifted a little on her sit accidentally making her hip touch Calem's hip making him look at her direction. Calem mentally chuckled seeing his new neighbor like that, but he was quite surprise to see that she wears glasses since he thought she had a good vision. Also he didn't expect her to be the type of girl to wear some revealing cloths.

Serena felt Calem's stare and quickly let go of the water bottle to cover her chest do to instinct with her arms while she was mentally cursing her mother for forcing to wear such clothing she kept in the deepest part of her closet. With a blush dancing across Serena cheeks in which made their mothers grin in approval on the small interaction that was happening between them.

"Cal, sweetie why don't you show Serena your room?" Leslie suggested out of nowhere with a big grin on her face.

"Sure, I guess," Calem said while shrugging his shoulders. Serena on the hand was looking at her mother with a pale face while also secretly praying that her mother will interject said offering not liking her daughter to be alone in a room with a boy especially with the cloths she has on.

"Siri don't be rude, and go see his room," Grace said while pulling off Serena out of the couch and pushing her towards Calem direction in which was in front of the staircase that connected to the second floor.

"Fine," Serena muttered angrily making Grace grin and walking back to were Leslie was. "You go up first," Serena added while giving Calem a glare that could kill.

Calem shrugged while chuckling as he made his way up stairs first with Serena following him. Serena looked every where, but the place she previously placed her hands by mistake a few minutes ago.

"Like what you see?" Calem asked in a joking manner making Serena snap her neck towards Calem's direction to blush and look away.

"The walls are pretty looking," Serena answered his question while pointing to the wall next to her making Calem chuckle.

As Calem reached the final step, and started walking towards his room. Serena stood frozen in the final step since realization came to her. The climbing of stairs was to fast for her, and know here she is close to his room. In which it will be both of them alone with her wearing such disgraceful clothing.

Her mind started to wonder south were all her fantasies and perverted thoughts were hidden. Serena blushed red thinking that one of them might occur since they were up stairs alone, and many things can happen and one of does is if Calem's closes the door to his room. Both their mothers can't hear a squeak or even a scream.

"Um um… I can see your room from here and it looks um great," Serena shyly spoke while hiding herself with the wall the last step of the stair case has. Calem looked at her direction and gave a long sigh before walking her directions.

Serena gave a small squeak of surprise when he was in front of her since he was taller than her. Serena wanted to make a run for it since she didn't know him well, but jump in surprise when he gently took her hands with his.

"Serena, nothing bad is going to happen. I promise," Calem said in a calm gentle voice making her grasp his hand tightly. Serena nodded softly as Calem directed her to his room still holding her hands softly.

As they reached Calem's room Serena looked around in surprise. It looked kind of plain for her, but maybe Calem liked it like that. As Serena notice a desktop to the left of his bed that was close to the window while on the right of his bed was a big screen television. Even so that didn't catch her attention, but the DVD player that was neatly placed in the table that was holding the television.

Serena quickly let go of Calem's hand and was as quick as lightning when it flashes in the sky was kneeling in front of the DVD player with a grin on her face.

"Oh my arceus! We can watch anime together!" Serena blurted out happily not knowing if Calem liked the idea or not.

"I guess we could, and it isn't oh my God?" Calem asked Serena while inspecting her legs.

"Well arceus is a God, but any who you really wouldn't mind at all watching anime with me?" Serena asked surprised as she inspected the DVD player to notice it was brand new.

"I really don't mind at all," Calem said making his eyes travel up ward to blush in surprise noticing her skirt railed up showing some sort of short shorts giving him a perfect view of her behind.

"Really!? That's grea.." Serena stop mid-sentence when she changed her vision to the television screen to notice a blushing Calem covering his eyes in the reflection of said screen.

Serena looks at his reflection at first confused, but then realization came crashing down on her. She wasn't wearing the clothing she wanted to wear today, but instead a short skirt and a sleeveless shirt. As soon as she realized this she quickly stood up and fixed her skirt in a quick motion with an embarrassed blushed dusting her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I mean um please don't think that I was trying to seduced you, or anything of that matter and um um shutting up now," Serena said while biting her lower lip and playing with her thumbs nervously.

Calem looked at Serena before turning around and rummaging through a box that was the only one left in his room. Serena stood frozen letting her mind wonder south once again thinking he was getting a condom, and that the promise he made was complete bull shit.

"Um Calem?" Serena called out for him to have him turn to look at her with a few article of clothing in his hands. Serena looked at the clothing curiously thinking he was going to change his clothing to something more revealing than the blue and white jacket he has on.

Instead he gives her the cloths he has in his hands to her making her look at him as if he was crazy or something.

"There is a bathroom to the right of the television in which you can change from does cloths to these ones," Calem explained making her smile in gratitude before heading to said place he explained for her to go.

Calem gave a long sigh before walking back to the box that needed to be empty, and thrown away. He peered in it to see a bunch of clothing in it making him sigh once again since the closet door was next to the bathroom door, and he didn't feel like putting his cloths away.

As Calem walks to his bed and lies down. Serena was blushing scarlet red with the cloths in her hands. She took a deep breath and started changing from the awful cloths that she was going to burn when this day is over to the cloths Calem gave her.

When she finishes putting them on, and start inspecting her self in the bathroom mirror looking at the black t-shirt with a weird logo in it while at the shorts that she clearly knows are boxers were almost hidden by the shirt. She blushes liking how his cloths looked in her, but shakes her head to the sides ignoring said thing and quickly picks her stuff up.

"I'm done!" Serena said happily noticing that Calem was in his bed looking like he was ready to pass out.

Serena giggled and placed her cloths in the floor since does ones deserve to be in the floor and made her way towards Calem who looked half asleep her direction to have his eyes wide a little bit noticing that his cloths hugged her body frame perfectly.

"So you are," Calem muttered tiredly.

"Yeap! But thank you! I normally don't wear that type of clothing, but my mom thought it was best to force me to wear them. Instead of my traditional clothing," Serena said while sitting on the bed making Calem sit up.

"I can notice. Since you didn't look one bit comfortable with them," Calem pointed making Serena nod happily.

As soon as does words were spoken they both heard a few giggles coming from the door to Calem's room making them look at the direction of the sound to have a Serena with a horrifying look and a confused looking Calem stare at their mothers.

"It has started!" Leslie happily said while grasping Grace hands happily.

"Indeed it has!" Grace happily added.

"Shit…. I think they are shipping us already," Serena muttered angrily to Calem who changed his confused look towards her.

"Wait you mean they are going to ship us away?" Calem asked confused making Serena face palmed.

~_**End of Flashback**_~

Serena chuckled remembering that she had to explained what shipping meant in her world even thought it was slightly embarrassing since both their mothers kept on gushing on how she looked adorable in his clothing.

Serena gave a long tired sigh as she started climbing up the stairs to one of the buildings of the school to the roof top were Calem usually hides away from people. As she did this she ignored a few people that were there hanging out in which they were giving her glares and in the progress insulting her.

Yet they wanted to know why she was climbing to the one of the buildings rooftop, but then shrugged not really caring anymore since for them she was a weirdo, and weirdo do weird stuff.

Serena sighed in relief when she came face to face with the door that grants you entrance to the roof top. She harshly opens it making the only occupant in the roof top jump in surprise. Serena bites her lower lip not wanting to laugh at the poor boy, but puffs her chest out and walks to him.

"You really need to stop coming to this place Cal. You are going to get in touble ya know?" Serena pointed out as Calem took a while to calm himself down to give her a glare.

"How am I going to get in trouble since this roof top has a fence," Calem pointed out making Serena giggle and turned to look at said fence.

"Why do you hang out here all alone?" Serena suddenly asked making Calem look at her.

"You already know," Calem said with a calm voice making Serena sigh, and turned his directions to notice his neck tie was loosen.

"Hey Cal. Can you look at me for a second," Serena said making Calem look at her to tense up when she grasp his black neck tie. "Let me fix this for a second," Serena added softly.

Calem stood there watching her fix his neck tie with a small smile enjoying how she stick her tongue out in concentration wanting to make the tie go back to how it was previously. Serena gave a smile feeling proud when the tie was fixed, but playfully yanked it almost choking Calem.

"You do realize I can kill you easily like this," Serena playfully said without noticing Calem's body tensing up ready to pounce her in the spot.

"I do," Calem forced himself to say, but then quickly relaxed when she let go of the tie, and started petting it softly.

"There you go," Serena happily said, but frowned when the bell rang indicating the free period was over. "Dammit back to class again," Serena muttered angrily.

Calem paled up and clutch to Serena for the dear life making her giggle on how adorable it was since after all he didn't like crowded places it made him extremely nervous that he might faint any second.

"Come Cal. Let's head to our class, and I promise nothing bad is going to happen," Serena said while giving him a playful wink making him relax a bit.

In an unknown place the man continued to stare at the yellow folder in front of him at the picture of Serena that was grinning at him.

"Disgusting," the man hissed, but quickly compose himself as the phone next to him started ringing. The man gently picked it up. "How's the mission going?" The man asked already knowing who it was in the other line.

"She is completely trusting me sir, but there are a few problems thought," X said in the other line making the man raised one eyebrow in question.

"And what is that X-kun?" The man asked.

"One of her friends suspects something," X said making the man chuckle.

"Ah very precautions you are X-kun, but it doesn't matter is just a boy. He won't really do anything to find out your secret since you can kill easily, but for now don't let your guard down in front of the boy. Your main mission is still Serena that is all," the man instructed while hanging the phone not waiting for X to respond back.

The man gave a loud chuckle that soon it turned into a malicious laughter since he knew he was going to make his dream come true, and as well crushed his '_friend'_ dream of having his only daughter gain what he lost from this person.

The man wanted desperately revenge even if he killed this _'friend'_ already with his bare hands. He wanted to take every thing away that had his blood, so the only person that can live up to that '_friend' _legacy is his only daughter.

"In a matter of time. She will be wrapped around X-kun's fingers, and then when she is….. She won't live to see tomorrow," the man spoke with a grin on his face.

* * *

_**Oh boy that doesn't sound good at all... I think not sure, but I tried my best in writing some parts in the chapter also asked advice to one of my guy friends about the Serena and Calem part trying to calm her down, and welp... Tackling a girl into a hug doesn't help if she is nervous or doesn't even know you so yeah...**_

Still going to ask him for advice on some aspects just for giggles, but any who I think I might be updating said stories on Friday's or Saturday's between these 2 days since I don't have class or much homework.

Any who hope you guys like this chapter ;w;/

Read, Review, and lastly enjoy~

Peace out~

BRR23~


	4. Chapter 4

**I welcome you all to another new chapter since I did say if I remember correctly that I will be updating Friday's and Saturday's only since the drafts will be on my trusting old writing class notebook cx**

But first I do apologize for last chapter since I skipped some words in a few sentences in which I did cringed when I re-read the chapter. My deep apologies, but I would admit this one I proof read it twice so I just cross my fingers they aren't any more sentences like that at all.

Also AneresMelac: Sniff thank you so much for the review ;w;/ Thank you and as well support ;w;/ Thank you I am grateful, also Aneres I has to give you cyber cookies and a Pikachu plushy since you got who was the killer also waho for a mute guy he runs fast indeed .w./ But thank you for the review once again ;w;/

Now for the chapter all I know that I wanted to write dream sequence every time Serena went to sleep, but tried a different way my English textbook showed me on how to write since I learned how to write in a flashback way, but will not use it yet since I like writing flashback... For some odd reasons.

Any who I hope you guys like this chapter since it took me 3 drafts to perfect its way xD

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon just this random plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fingers danced a crossed the only visible skin Serena's clothing provided. Her breath hitches in her throat as said fingers danced against her skin making her shudder since it felt as if she was in a sauna ever y time the fingers danced in a teasing way in her skin.

Serena's breathing quickens when the fingers starts tracing her neck making her look at the person with a blush on her cheeks.

"Calm down," Calem said in a whisper as he dibs his face to her neck planting soft kisses making her arch her back while biting her lower lip not trying to moan.

Serena didn't know how did they even got to this point since they were having a normal conversation between each other until Calem blurted in a innocent way that he wanted to try something. And now here she was with him on top of her giving her butterfly kisses on her neck driving her insane.

"Ca-lem," Serena accidentally moaned making the blush worsen when he stop his attacks to look at her with an expression she couldn't see him having on his face.

Calem gave her a soft kiss on the top of her nose making her look at him in a bashful manner since he knew his stuff for an innocent guy. His hand traveled towards her skinny jeans tugging them indicating he wanted this article of clothing first off.

Serena squirm uncomfortable, but gave him the 'okays' as he took them off in a slowly yet teasing way making Serena stomach start growing with heat. As Serena wanted for her other article of clothing to be taking away it never came instead laughter did.

Serena quickly took a sitting position as she noticed a laughing Calem in the floor. She looked at him confused and than at her underwear that she always wears. She looked at her boxers and then at Calem that was calming down to look back at her, and burst out laughing harder.

"Wh-at so funny!?" Serena asked with a hint of hurt hinted on her words since she didn't expect Calem to laugh at her for choosing said underwear.

"What kind of girl are you? You are really a total weirdo as does people say," Calem said when his laughter subsided and giving Serena a look of disgust in the progress.

Serena stared at him shock and as well hurt since she thought Calem wasn't the type of guy in her eyes to agree with people that judge others by what they like. She looked away from him with tears in the corner of her eyes that wanted to desperately fall like waterfalls since that comment made her remember her previous crush.

She shook her head to the sides pushing that memory away, but in the progress her room started echoing the word 'weirdo,' tormenting her making her grasp her ears tightly trying to push said word out.

"Shut up!" Serena screamed angrily waking herself in the progress to notice she was in her room alone. She looked around her room giving herself a sigh of relief, but to angrily take the covers off of her and leaving her warm bed.

She started making her way to her window harshly opening to notice that Calem's room window was wide open, and even without her glasses in a blurriness she could see the fan his mother bought for him since she didn't like using the Air conditioner.

Serena mutters a few cursed words, but knew that she couldn't go back to sleep without knowing the answer of the question that was pledging her when she looked into Calem's room. She wanted desperately know if Calem didn't mind having a girl that only wore boxers instead of panties even when they were going to have sex.

Serena puts one foot on the window sill pushing herself up ward making the other foot be on top of the window sill preparing herself to make the life and death jump she always does when she wanted to sneak in to Calem's room to watch anime with him.

As the usual she takes a deep breath before making the jump to the other window sill, but to have that window sill give her an imaginary push making her land on the bed were Calem was currently sleeping.

Calem jolted awake when he felt random weight on his legs. One of his hands quickly dashed underneath his pillow ready to attack that weight in the spot to stop short when he notice who the random weight was.

"Se-rena!?" Calem stuttered in surprise making her giving him a short laugh before fixing herself up with her back touching the window sill.

"Hi," Serena said with an apologetic smile since she wasn't expecting waking him up like that. Calem grunted while re-treating the hand that was under the pillow, and placing it on his lap.

"Serena, what are you doing here at," Calem stop talking to look at the watch that was in his computer desktop, "3 in the morning in my room?" Calem added with a frown on his face making Serena giggle nervously.

"Well you see…. Um I wanted to ask you a question," Serena said while playing with her thumbs nervously since know she felt stupid and knew the question was going to be stupid in Calem's ears.

"You already asked it," Calem bluntly pointed out while shifting to the side making some room for her in his bed. Serena gave him a glare that could kill him in the spot in which Calem just looked at her with a blank stare.

"No I didn't it! Also that wasn't the question!" Serena angrily said while crossing her arms giving Calem a pout.

"Then what is it then?" Calem asked curious making Serena sigh not knowing how to make the question she wanted to ask sound awkward for the two of them.

"Well I wanted to know um… What you thought about a girl wearing boxers instead of panties, and that also wore them when you and that girl were having sex?" Serena asked with a tomato face as she went back to playing with her thumbs since God was so cruel that when she asked the question it made her sound extremely awkward and like a freak.

Calem looked at her as if she grew another head, but gave a long tired sigh before lying down on his bed leaving a sited Serena on his bed.

"Why does it really matter? Is going to come off when we are going to do it, but if it makes you feel better is actually pretty cute," Calem bluntly said with his eyes closed ready to go back to sleep. Serena tensed up since the only word that she quickly cached was the 'we' while the others just flew past her.

"Um um," Serena nervously said making Calem pry open one eye to look at her. Serena noticed he was looking making her look to the left with a blush adorning her face once again.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you too happy with the answer of your question to say anything," Calem asked while taking once again a sited position. Serena started biting her lower lip nervously, but looked at Calem to notice his aqua pajamas making him look adorable.

"Maybe," Serena whispered as her blush worsens. Calem gave her a kind smile before petting the empty side on his bed.

"Come on Serena is time to sleep," Calem said softly as he pulled the covers up indicating he wanted her to lie next to him. Serena looked behind her to her room mentally debating to go back to her room and decline Calem's offer, or accept his offer and sleep next to him.

As Serena was mentally debating her body moved by it self going underneath the covers lying next to him making him smile gently. Serena squeaks in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her towards him. She was utterly betrayed by her own body that acted by its own, but quickly disregarded as she nuzzles up to him making him tense up to relax after wards when he feels her shallow breathing on his neck.

Calem looks at the light blue wall with a sad expression before nuzzling his cheek on top of her hair making her giggle softly in her sleep.

"Sorry," Calem whispered before finally letting sleep over come him.

As they both lay there letting sleep take them away to dream land Serena wasn't having a peaceful moment in her dream land since she felt as if she was being watched in her dream.

All she knew she was in a ware house in her dream tied up by her wrist that were supported by a hook from a machine. Her feet couldn't touch the floor because of that. Serena moved her gaze around the ware house in fear since why would she dream such a thing in the first place?

Serena tried her best to unhook herself, but to fail miserable since it seemed they tied her up good. Serena looked at her arms for the first time paying attention to them instead of her surroundings to gasp in surprise when she notice all the cuts they have.

Serena once again looked around the ware house, but in fear this time since she felt as if this wasn't a dream at all. She wanted to escape quite badly, but even she knew with the situation she was it would've being futile.

"Calem!" Serena screamed the first name that came into the top of her tongue.

"Disgusting," a voice said from behind making her turned her neck a little bit to see a shadow in form of a man holding a beaten up Calem.

The shadowy figure walked up to her while throwing Calem in front of her making her look at Calem with tears running down her cheeks as she notice his wrist were also tied up by a rope. She started struggling hard hoping to have the rope that tied her wrist get cut off by the hooks, so she could land next to Calem and try to wake him up.

"Burn," the shadowy figure said as he dropped a match that was lighten up making Serena gasp in fear as flames over came quickly the ware house making it feel so surreal. She stared desperately as the flames dance across Calem's unconscious body. She tried again while screaming his name desperately with tears running down her cheeks.

She wanted to take his place since the flames weren't even touching her, but instead devouring his body mercilessly as if they were giving her a show for only her to see. Serena felt useless as the flames devoured his body in an easy moment leaving just flames dancing in his ashes while the shadowy figured laugh uncontrollably.

Serena didn't know what to do, but without her knowing she started screaming and trashing angrily as fresh tears ran full force in her cheeks wanting to kill the shadowy figure, and push him to the flames wanting him to burn to death.

She kept trashing until she felt someone shaking her harshly out of nowhere, at first she thought it was the shadowy figure but said figure disappeared. Actually everything around her disappeared. She was standing in darkness.

"Serena!" She heard Calem calling for her making her look up to a flashing light that appeared in the darkness. She continued to stare at it until it completely blinded her making her closed her eyes and rub them.

"Ugh," Serena said while opening her eyes to come face to face with a concerned looking Calem.

"Are you okay?" Calem asked worried for the girl he was hugging to his body. Serena remained muted, until she grasped his face with her hands making him jump slightly.

"You are alive!" Serena happily said before nuzzling her nose with his making him blush.

"Ye-ah I am, but why are you crying?" Calem asked in a whisper when Serena let go of his face to touch hers. She quickly sited up untangling herself a little from Calem's hold on her waist.

Serena started massaging her cheeks feeling the wetness touch her fingers making her close her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest, and cried softly with a Calem looking at her more worried then before.

Something in his mind nagged him that she was broken, and that it could be ended. Calem slowly untangle his arms from her waist making one of his hands go underneath the pillow to grasp something cold. As he did something was tugging in his chest rather painfully since the lively girl he has met in the few weeks he has being living here was crying like a newborn child.

Calem mentally cursed himself and brought her into a surprising hug making her jump in surprise since her back was pressed into his chest making Serena look at him in shock.

"Please don't cry…. I won't let anything bad happened to you… I'll always be there for you," Calem muttered this simple words to Serena making her place her hands on Calem's arms while smiling softly.

"Thank you Cal," Serena said as she looked at the used to be darkening sky show off the light in a soothing way.

The man paced back and forth waiting for X's called with a frown attached to his face. Something felt wrong that he couldn't put a finger into why it felt like that. The man heard the phone rang, and quickly picked it up wanting to know the details of this day since he knew she was almost ready to give all her trust to X.

"Why have you kept me waiting X-kun?" The man asked with an impatient tone for making him wait since during the lunch hour X will always give him a call.

"My apologies sir. I was trying to ditch her and her friends to come speak to you. As usual in the school's rooftop without being suspicious," X explained on the other line. The man clicked his tongue, but felt like he didn't really need an excuse from his assassin.

"Whatever. Just give me the details about your relationship with her at this moment X-kun," the man said once again impatient. X hesitated for a second not sure if he should tell him or not, but quickly pushed said thoughts away since he was his boss and this was his job after all.

"We have become closer than ever sir. She seemed to fully trust me now with her true emotions," X spoke with a frown on his face since he didn't know why would he lied since she didn't yet showed all her emotions towards him at all.

"Ahh. So the canary finally trusts the black cat with her emotions. Good," the man said with a grin on his face since he didn't expect this at all.

"Canary? Black cat?" X asked confused. The man chuckled at his assassin for being naïve on not knowing what he was speaking about.

"Let's just say X-kun the black cat finally has the canary caged in her little cage waiting for the black cat to devour her," the man said making X looked at the sky confused to suddenly understanding what the man was speaking about.

"So this means I have to kill her now?" X asked ignoring a feeling in his stomach.

"No. She hasn't being tormented the way I want her to be tormented, so I do apologies but I need you to step up a little in your relationship with her," the man instructed as he ended the conversation between them.

X stared at his phone with a blank stare knowing full well that the man was wrong about the canary and the black cat. Since the canary had the black cat inside the cage instead of herself waiting for the right moment to make the cat open said cage and give himself up to her in many ways.

"Cal, there you are!" Serena said while she opened once again the roof tops door harshly making said boy jumped in surprise and pocket his phone.

"Here I am," X said with a forced smile knowing what she was going doing to him emotionally reason he was the one being in the cage helplessly waiting for her to harshly open the cage and take him out.

* * *

**And finally we get to know who this X-kun is, but the chapter gave a few hints already also that kalosshipping fluff in this chapter is just... I am soo sorry I mean the story is supposed to be suspense, but I haven't written any suspense just yet ;w;/ **

But I promise in the future chapters, and as well soon Serena will also find out who Calem is thanks to a certain teaching's of our friend Trevor ;w;/ Any who soon everything will be found out and as well the man and as well a certain professor that will come out soon...

Just saying ;w;/ Any who I apologize for this Serena's um mind and how she is, but I wanted her to be like a human being as in human have our characteristic: perverse, childish, tomboyish, and many more while Calem is quite different.

Any who Read, Review, and lastly enjoy~

Next chapter will maybe up Friday or next Saturday~

Peace out~


	5. Chapter 5

**And I welcome you to another chapter~ *Sniff* This one is almost like a filler chapter, but it is a good one since the man did appear in this one, but as the chapter progresses more characters will be introduced~ As in more character~ Emma and Mimi cx**

Any who AneresMelac: Yesh you do Aneres xD And darn Calem stop running so fast mang xD And perhaps they will be a sequel with N and one of my OC's, but perhaps it will since said sequel this characters are going to appear cx Who knows~ And indeed that boxer idea was stuck in my head for about 2 weeks so I was like wynaut write it just for giggles xD And thank you Melac ^w^/ And nice to meet you too Serena ^w^/

Disclamer I don't own Pokémon just this random plot that came from reading a textbook cx

Without further ado here is chapter 5~ Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

Chapter 5

"No way!" A short girl with dark skin tone with long brown hair tied in pigtails exclaimed in shock. Her dark green eyes continued to stare at the two people she never thought to see in the mall. Trevor who was behind looked at the two people one with hatred in his eyes while the other his expression softened. While their other companion a heavy-set teen with black hair looked at the two wondering teens walking around the mall holding hands with a warm smile.

"So Sere finally found the right guy," the heavy-teen known as Tierno spoke happily while the dark skin girl known as Shauna was happily bouncing in her place when her shock vanished. Trevor wasn't too happy about it since he didn't trust Calem with Serena at all.

"Tier, I don't think they are in a relationship at all," Trevor pointed out with a frown on his face. Shauna gave a pout, but quickly it turned into a grin.

"Maybe they are in a date! You know to see if their relationship can develop into one of love!" Shauna exclaimed happily while grasping her hands together making Tierno nod his head in agreement.

"Maybe they are, but we don't know that for sure," Tierno said with a thinking pose making Trevor sigh since he knew he couldn't win against these two. Shauna then turned to look at the both of them with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't we find out if it is true?" Shauna asked with the same smirk on her face she walked to her shopping bags picking them up.

"Find out what?" Trevor asked confused while Tierno who continued to look at the couple nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's find out," Tierno said with a grin on his face making Shauna jump happily.

"Okay guys this is the plan, and Trevs don't worry you will know soon," Shauna said while giving him a wink making him blush while Tierno laughed at the poor boy.

As Shauna explained her plan to Tierno and Trevor who were both listening attentively. Serena was forcing her blush down since she didn't expect Calem to intertwined their fingers while they were just holding hands, so said boy wouldn't faint right there in the spot. Serena gave a tired sigh as more passerbies's continued to look at them, and coo how adorable they were.

"So where to?" Calem asked making Serena jump in surprise, but to quickly masked it with a thoughtful look while Calem looked to the sides at the various stores knowing that Serena wouldn't checked the girlish ones since he knew her fashion sense.

Serena at the moment didn't know where to actually go since she only went to one specific store in the mall, and yet she didn't know if Calem wanted to go to that one since it wasn't her all the time. Serena looked at Calem who was looking at the stores with a blank look making her giggle.

"Let's just go to this store I always go, and then you pick a store to go to. Is that alright with you?" Serena asked making Calem change his line of vision to her. Calem nodded liking that idea even thought he would've gladly just let her pick the stores she wanted to go, and then leave this place as soon as possible.

"Dammit Cal! Do something romantic! Like I don't know give her a random kiss in the forehead!" Shauna hissed under her breath while Tierno and Trevor look at her confused, but shrug as said girl walked after the two people they accepted to spy at without them knowing. Tierno and Trevor quickly scurry after Shauna when they notice she was already gone with shopping bags still in her hands.

As Serena and Calem got spy on by their three friends well Serena since she oblivious to that since Calem already noticed them when they made a wrong move, and quickly dashed to a nearby pillar making Calem give a sigh since they are falling quite badly.

"This is going to be a long day that's for sure," Serena said while giving a tired sigh making Calem look at her with a confused look.

"You know we can head back home right?" Calem asked trying to get her back to her positive self. Serena looked at him, and then pictured the two demon's waiting for them to get back home to tease them to death.

"I rather go to a park then back home where does demons are," Serena said while walking inside a store dragging Calem with her. Calem gave a chuckle with her response.

"Noooo! Sere not that store!" Shauna dramatically said while Tierno and Trevor laughed nervously since they caught unwanted attention to themselves.

"Shaunee, let's just go in," Trevor hissed at her while Tierno gave a friendly wave at the people. Shauna quickly composed herself, and walked in the store to hide in one of the shelves that gave a good view of Serena and Calem.

Serena stood looking happily at the Pokémon plushies in front of her while Calem looked at them with a confused look until a certain blue plushy called his attention. Serena looked at Calem's direction to notice the little staring competition between a froakie plushy and said boy. Serena looks away trying to hold her laughter, but then looks back and picks up the plushy making Calem look at her.

"I think I'm going to take this one home," Serena said in a whisper with a small smile knowing that perhaps even if it is a plushy maybe perhaps this could be a thank you gift for Calem. "It's a froakie if you don't know," Serena added while giving him a pat on the shoulder since when they enter the store the let go of each other's hand.

Calem nods with a smile since Serena was hugging the plushy he was just having a staring competition a few seconds ago. In his eyes it looked adorable how she hugged the plushy tight before turning around to look at the store.

"Be right back Cal! I'm just going to pick some DVD's and we can leave," Serena said with a warm smile making said teen get a slight blush on his face in which only the spying Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor noticed.

"Oh my God!" Shauna happily said making Tierno and Trevor give her a low 'shh' sound since they knew Serena wouldn't hear them since she was way in the back of the store while Calem was still standing in the same section he was frozen in place.

Calem looked to the side were he heard Shauna's voice knowing that they will be preoccupied with scolding Shauna for being quite loud in their little spying game. Calem swiftly and slowly walked in their direction as if they were his prey while he was the predator.

"Shaunee, you need to be quiet," Trevor scolded Shauna who was giving a childish pout. The three of them were kneeling in the floor in a small almost like circle behind the shelf that Calem was easily creeping up to.

"We all need to be quiet if we want to proof that they are dating," Tierno whisper back not knowing that Calem was hearing the conversation with a thoughtful looking. Calem gave one look behind him to notice a gushing Serena in front of the DVD aisle making him smile.

"I know! But is not like Ca…" Shauna stop mid-sentence when their group was loamed over a shadow. The three of them quickly snap their necks to the direction were the shadow was connected to notice Calem looking down at them with a not readable expression.

"Did you guys had fun spying on us?" Calem asked bluntly with a curious stare making the other three pale up.

"Um um who said we were spying on you guys! We were just looking at um some stuff here! Right Trevs and Tier!" Shauna quickly said while standing up with the other people she mentioned who were nodding in agreement.

"Right," Calem said in a not believing them.

"It is true Cal!" Shauna exclaimed waving her arms like as she was possessed.

"What's true?" Serena asked from behind Calem when she heard Shauna's voice. Once again the three of them paled up once again afraid of how Sere would act if she knew she was being spy on by her three best friends. They were already formulating an excuse until they looked at Calem who was looking at Serena.

"She was just telling me about her math test grade that's all," Calem told Serena making the other three people look at him shocked since they thought Calem was going to snitch them to Serena. Serena looked at Calem and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. Any who do you guys want to go eat something in the food court? If it isn't too much trouble for you Calem," Serena said while it was Calem's turns to shrug his shoulders.

"It isn't, but they are that ones that got to answer not me," Calem pointed out making Serena pout, but look at her friends.

"So what do you guys say?" Serena asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure! I am starving," Tierno said with an equal grin on his face while Trevor and Shauna looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Sweet! Let's go," Serena said while walking out of the store with the others in her toes.

"Um before we go… Sere could I talk to you in private?" Trevor suddenly asked making the four teens look at him confused. Shauna then grinned and grasps Tierno and Calem by the arms and started dragging them away.

"You guys have fun with your private chatting. I need to have a private chat with Cal," Shauna happily says while Calem looks at Serena's way with a look of help in which she gives him an apologetic look.

"What do you want to talk about Trev's?" Serena asked when the other three were out of range from them.

"Well I wanted to talk… No I just wanted to ask that… Does Calem have a computer?" Trevor asked making Serena look at him surprise for such question.

"Yeah…. He has one in his room," Serena answered making Trevor look at her confused since he was thinking in between the lines that she wouldn't know. Serena quickly noticed this and gave him a nervous smile. "He is kind um my next door neighbor… and I always sneak into his room," Serena added.

"Why didn't you tell us he was your neighbor?" Trevor asked shocked and with a frown on his face. Serena scratches her left cheek nervously before taking a huge in take of air.

"Because wasn't it obvious in the first day of school when he came into the class, and I was the person he only knew?" Serena asked while looking at the floor with a kind smile on her face. Trevor mentally face palmed since it was, but he quickly disregarded since they could've met somewhere else. Yet it was Serena the girl that rather be in her house watching anime or reading manga.

"I guess it was," Trevor whispered, but quickly shook his head to the sides calling Serena's attention. "But that doesn't matter what matter is that…. I know this isn't me at all, but could you hack his computer?" Trevor asked making Serena look at him shock.

"Why Trevs?" Serena asked .

"Because he might not be who we think he is," Trevor said with a serious face making Serena give a tired sigh knowing Trevor was being paranoid again.

"Fine, I'll hack into his computer if it makes you happy," Serena agreed with a frown on her face while Trevor gave sigh of relief since he didn't think she would've accepted such task.

As that conversation was going through Shauna was already in the food court of the mall sited in a table with Calem in middle of her and Tierno. Calem was looking around nervously while Shauna had her arms in the table with a serious look.

"Cal, I want to know what you think about Sere," Shauna said in a serious tone for the first time. Since Shauna was over protective of Serena, and since Calem moved she has seeing Serena change into a complete different person thanks to Calem.

"I want to know that too," Tierno said but with a curious tone in his voice. Calem gave a long sigh knowing he couldn't run away from this conversation, nor he could knocked them out since they are in a public place.

"You want to know what I think about her? Fine…. What I think of her is that she is unique, and.." Calem stop himself from speaking since his heart was hammering quite fast in his ribcage making him look at the table in shock. Since he didn't want to admit it he had feelings for his prey, but she already walked her way into his heart.

"And what?" Shauna and Tierno asked in the same time. Calem gulped nervously since his throat unexpectedly went dry. If he continued to converse like this he knew that in the end he will be accepting that he has feelings for a certain otaku.

"And that she is a really kind hearted person, and as well she's beautiful," Calem whispered the last part to himself with a blush dancing on his face since he had to admit she was indeed beautiful with her glasses on or off. Shauna and Tierno looked at Calem with huge grins on their faces since they heard the last part, but yet. There was one question that needed to be answer.

"Do you love her?" Shauna asked looking at Calem with a sad expression making him look at the table trying to hide his face with his bangs.

"I…I really don't know," Calem truthfully said making Shauna sigh with a frown on her face while Tierno gave Calem friendly smile.

"Is alright Cal, but changing the conversation I must say thank you for saving our butts back there," Tierno said towards Calem who gives him a weak smile in returned. Shauna nods her head in agreement.

"Who would've thought you were going to do that! But at least we didn't get chew on by Sere! Thank you!" Shauna happily exclaimed already forgetting the previous conversation rather quickly making Calem give a sigh of relief while trying to control his beating heart.

He really didn't want to get out of the cage, but it seems the little canary had friends around her trying to force him out of said cage in which terrified the black cat.

"Guys!" Serena called them running their directions with Trevor following behind her. Calem looked at Serena and gave her a small smile while Shauna waved her hands frantically at her best friends direction, and Tierno chuckling at Shauna's and Serena's crazy attitude when they reached each other since they tackled each other into a hug.

Calem's expression turned into a sad expression in which only Trevor noticed it, but quickly shrug it off when Shauna tackle him into a hug making said boy blush. Serena took a sit next to Calem in which said boy gave her a fake smile hiding his true emotions.

The canary was almost winning since the black cat was almost closed to opening said cage even if she had friends there trying to force him out. But does it really matter since the black cat was almost closed to opening the cage.

In another place a beautiful woman with short light brown in a somewhat star pattern was sited in a chair with her light blue eyes skimming through a few lines for her next character she was going to act as. She gave a short giggle when her phone started ringing knowing who the caller was. She gracefully picked the phone up without even to check for the id of the caller.

"Leslie dear, how you being?" The beautiful woman asked politely to the other person in the phone.

"I have being doing good Diantha! What about you? Are you alright? No one attacked you right?" Leslie asked in a worried tone making Diantha giggle since she knew her bodyguard will ask such questions.

"I have being fine Leslie, Ms. White has being taking quite good care of me. And no one has attacked yet since Ms. White's body guard Black has being taking care of me since you left," Diantha reassured her bodyguard who gave a sigh of relief. "But now that you got your questions answered, have you gotten information about the boy and his boss?" Diantha asked while placing the script down.

"I have information about X-kun… Or should I say Calem. He is a solo assassin that accepts job offers from almost anyone, but he doesn't do the type of job this new job his boss gave him. He is a quick killer just like Red, and for information for his boss I haven't found anything except that he desperately wants to kill Serena Le Blanc," Leslie informed Diantha who was drumming her fingers in the table with a thoughtful look.

"Even if that's the only information we got of that man is alright we could dig some information up here in the White Agency, and as for X-kun we might need to recruit him and Serena like we did with Yellow and Red," Diantha spoke while looking behind her to notice Ms. White walk inside her working station with a cup of coffee for her.

"Understood ma'am! I got to go Grace is coming soon, but I will try to get some information out of her if something bad happens," Leslie said with a serious tone making Diantha nod in the other end.

"If something bad happens I will ask Ms. White to send you back up alright?" Diantha said while looking at the said mention person who was giving Black a bottle of water.

"Understood, but please take care Diantha, and also don't work yourself hard please!" Leslie said in the other end making Diantha giggle.

"Understood Leslie dear," Diantha said before hanging up and looking at Ms. White who took a sit next to her.

"So what's the plan Diantha?" Ms. White asked while her blue eyes shimmer with anticipation. She gave the teen a pat on the head rustling her dark brown looks playfully.

"For now to wait on what happens next, but in the same time we need people to persuade X-kun to join your agency Hilda," Diantha said while picking her script once again while her other hand grasp the cup of coffee Hilda brought with her.

"This is going to be fun," Hilda exclaimed happily since it has being long since she felt that adrenaline she felt when she was hunted down by assassin's a few years ago, and one of them turning into her bodyguard.

Black gave a tired sigh as Hilda started conversing to Diantha about her next role ignoring his presence once again, but he knew that soon the both of them will be hunting either Serena or X-kun to persuade them to join the White Agency.

* * *

_**And a few characters have being introduced~ I was going to make Cynthia have Leslie as her bodyguard, but Diantha came into my mind, but no worries Cynthia will might appear in the story~ Yet for the Agency is not just normal agency with actors and shows and as well selling products here and there~**_

That's all I am saying since I can't give up spoilers~ But also I don't want to be rude or anything, but sniff I do really like some feedback on this story I mean I don't really mind if it is flames since it will also help me out in my writing in the future, but meh~

Even so as long as the peeps enjoy the story that all matters~

Any who read, review, and lastly enjoy~

Peace out~  



	6. Chapter 6

**I welcome you all to chapter 6! In which I think it would've being better if I changed some aspects from it is... Especially the flashback, but it would've being to quick if I had them kiss in the flashback so yeah I changed it .w./**

But still I think I should've re-phrase this chapter or change some aspects from it... I mean it just doesn't feel right, or the fact that is longer that the previous chapter that kind of sets it off for me, but meh I will try my best in future chapters not to make them crappy such as this one ;-;/ I promise you all ;-;/

Also in the progress~

Pancham: You should be very afraid owo so afraid... I'm going to stop now, but I am glad that you find their interactions cute ;w;/ I tried my best to make them like that in some aspects, but trying to tune it down a little since then the story won't be very suspenful xD And in the wondering part it is the other way around Calem doesn't know his own mother is well you know... Yeah w Let's keep this between us ;D

The Omniscient: Thank you so much mang ;w;/ And is a little bit rushed well in the beginning in which I am thankful you noticed mang, but it will be going in a slow pace in the future chapters. I just needed the first chapters to be like that after all~ But thank you ;w;/

AneresMelac: Chesshipping all the way mang 3 And thanks Melac cx But in the same time it sounds like a great plan Serena owo He might be doing that and as well snitching a few more assassin's in the progress to the protagonist. And I do Melac well won't lie they are already paired up since some flashbacks about their past will say how they met and etc. in the future chapters well when a certain one snitches them out to the protagonist. Also isshushipping all the way Sere 3 and guh Aneres ;w;/ thank you and here is the chapter 6 just for you~ And no problem I am really enjoy your story~ And I haven't read Mels story just yet sniff time to get curious and read it owo hue cx

Disclamer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me at all just this retarded plot that came to me during a test... That I failed like a baws BI

Without further ado chapter 6 for you guys~ Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Serena stood in front of her window looking at Calem's room since he left the window open ever since he left for school with her. She gave a long tired sigh while fidgeting with her black skirt not knowing if she should do what Trevor wanted her to do.

At first she was just ignoring that nagging feeling of doing it, but ever since the day in the mall that was a on Saturday he has being acting kind of weird and jumpy in the progress when she came to visit him on Sunday for their Pokémon marathon she desperately wanted him to see with her.

Yet even if she didn't show it today in school she really did miss his bluntness, and as well searching from him in one of the rooftops of the school's building. She gave a long sigh since she didn't quite actually found him, but found out by Shauna that he got himself in trouble making her think that was one of the reason's he wasn't in the roof top waiting for her.

She gave another look into his room while biting her lower lip since she was far curious wanting to know what was going on with since there was no way in hell he was acting like one of does guys she sees in her shoujo manga she reads, or the ones she keeps hidden from people's view.

Serena places one foot on the window sill preparing herself to make her deadly jump once again into Calem's room to hack his computer, but quickly lowers her foot and walks to her desktop first grabbing her laptop in the progress.

"Can't hack it without this, and as well this," Serena said as she picks up a cable, and wraps it around her wrist making her smirk. She waltz backs to the window ready to make the jump since the bed can save her fall just in case. She glances at her skirt and shrugs not really caring if she was still wearing her school uniform.

Serena puts once again her foot on the window sill, and later on the other one remembering what happened after they got back from the mall to her house making her frown.

_**~Flashback~**_

Serena closed the door gently behind her as Calem walked into the living room placing down the shopping bags that Shauna forced Serena to buy on the floor. Serena looked at the kitchen waiting for her mother and Leslie to bust out and question them like crazy, but it never happened making Serena sigh in relief as she walk next to Calem who was looking away from her.

"Man what a day," Serena said while stretching her arms out making Calem look at her with a un amused look.

"You could say that," Calem said looking away from Serena when she looked at his direction. Serena pouted since she noticed he was looking at her, but quickly shrug it off since what matter at this moment was to give him the gift she was holding in her hands.

"Hey Cal, could you do me a favor?" Serena asked him when he took a sit on the couch that Serena was leaning in making their arms touch each other making Calem jump a little, but quickly composed himself not wanting to call Serena's attention.

"What kind of favor?" Calem asked with a hint of fear on his voice making Serena roll her eyes at him, but quickly smiled when he looked at her direction with a curious stare.

"I want you to close your eyes silly," Serena said with a grin making Calem blush slightly, yet feel uncomfortable with such request. He wanted to ask why she will request said thing, but he knew she was going to give him an answer.

"Fine," Calem said with a defeated tone. Knowing that if she does try anything funny he could kill her in the spot in which a portion of his mind was still willing to do while another portion was scolding him for thinking such thing.

Even so he knew she wouldn't do anything funny like that since he saw her like the type of person that wouldn't hurt a fly. Calem closed his eyes while hearing a plastic bag being rustled here and there. Even so the sound went away when she obtained what she was looking for inside the bag placing it on the floor.

Serena looked at the plushy and then at Calem with a blush dusting her cheeks since she could now observe his face well, and without the amount of teasing of him, Leslie, and lastly her own mother. She softly smiled to herself when she notice how well his hair adorns his face while that annoying bang that Shauna wants to cut off so much makes the perfect touch .

Serena gives a sigh to herself in which Calem heard, but quickly jumps in surprise when he feels something soft nuzzling his cheek making him blush since he thought it was Serena nuzzling up to him. He wanted badly to open his eyes, but resisted the urge when the nuzzling stopped.

"Open your eyes," Serena happily said.

Calem open his eyes to come face to face with the froakie plushy he was having a staring competition in the store. Calem softly takes it away from her and places it on his lap with a confused look, and mentally telling himself how stupid he was for thinking it was Serena who was nuzzling him. Yet even so he looks at her with a confused look.

"I thought you bought it for yourself?" Calem asked while tilting his head making Serena give him a warm smile and leaning towards him. Her face was almost close to his face making him tense up a little.

"Actually I bought it for you, as a thank you gift for um…. All that you had to put out with me," Serena softly said while poking his left cheek. "It might not be much, but I hope you like it," Serena added looking away from him with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't like it…. Instead I love it," Calem said with a warm smile on his face making Serena grin, but to lean away from him. Calem stands up with the froakie in his hands. "I must be going," Calem adds making Serena wave her hands in a good bye motion making him chuckle.

Calem swiftly walks to the door, but takes a quick glance to Serena who was walking to the kitchen with her hands behind her back whistling a happy tone. Calem quickly shakes his head to the sides and opens the door to leave ready to head home, and have some alone time to himself to think.

Serena walks around the kitchen with a huge grin on her face, but the quickly falters when she notices a small note placed on top of one of the kitchen counters. She walks up to it and picks it up ready to read it. As she does she proceeds to read it with a frown on her face, but quickly changed into a smirk.

"P.S. Tell Calem that Leslie forgot to leave the key under the outside mat," Serena said with a smirk as she places the note on top of the kitchen counter, and walks back to the living room waiting for the door bell to ring.

In which a few minutes the door bell starts to rang making Serena walk up to the door and opening it smiling at a frowning Calem.

"Welcome back sweetheart!" Serena playfully said to Calem who rolls his eyes at her.

"Can I come in?" Calem asked her making Serena have a thoughtful look, but to step aside so he could come in with the froakie in his hand making Serena giggle to herself. She bounced behind him as he walked back to the same living room looking at the bags with a confused look.

"I was too lazy to put them away," Serena responded while looking at her nails making Calem give her a tired sigh. "Any who just rest for a while Cal, I'm going to take a quick shower since my body needs it," Serena added while walking towards the staircase with a few bags in her hand.

As much as Calem wanted to make a blunt comment about joining her in the shower he didn't, or asked how she grabbed does bags so quickly without him noticing. But he just shrugged placed the froakie plushy on top of the table before lying down on the coach preparing himself to take a nap.

Serena closes the door behind her with her foot while throwing some bags in the floor and grinning from ear to ear as she dashes to her favorite place in the house.

Her room.

She quickly scans it proudly thanking arceus that Calem hasn't entered her room yet, but has giving a few views occasionally. But she was really thankful that he hasn't seeing her secret yaoi stash making her blush in embarrassment. Said stash was in plain sight in which she quickly picks it up, and places it under her bed with a victorious grin.

"Just in case he decides to sneak into the room," Serena mutters to herself while changing her course to the drawers where the underwear was placed. She grabs one pair of her comfortable boxers, and later on a bra before heading to the closet and getting a few article of clothing.

Even thought she wanted to wear her pajamas, but a used up skinny jean and a normal black t-shirt will do for now. She walks inside the bathroom ready to relax her body with the warmth waters.

As Serena proceeds to do this while on the living room Calem could hear the shower from making him grunt a little since the noise was pleasant, but the images weren't. Calem closed his eyes ready to formulate a plan on how he could get out of this while ignoring the images his brain created of Serena.

Calem gave a long tired sigh since he couldn't formulate any plans or even ways of attacking her in the spot and just making this job end before it turns worst than it already is. Calem once again opens his eyes and looks at the plushy with a frown on his face.

"She really is unique," Calem whispered to himself as he let sleep overcame him since all the thinking and ignoring of some images plus the conversation he had with Shauna and Tierno were beginning to bother him greatly.

"Ahh~" Serena happily said as she came out of the showers quite a few minutes ago relaxed, and wearing comfortable clothing making her smile happily.

She quietly opened her bedroom's door and headed downstairs to call on Calem or ask him if they wanted to eat something, but when she reached the living room she didn't find him at all. Serena looked confused at first, but then gave a short sigh of relief seeing Calem fast asleep on the couch.

"For a second there I thought you left," Serena muttered to herself with a small blush on her face. Serena quietly walked towards his sleeping figure with a warm smile. "Mhm~" Serena hummed before turning around to look for a blanket.

Calem pried one eye open since he heard her voice and as well the hum she always does when she is really happy. Calem closed the eye when she came back with a blanket and softly threw it at his supposed sleeping form.

"Nighty night," Serena whisper with a smile to jump in surprise when opens his eyes in a sort of glare. "Wha!? I thought you were asleep!" Serena said with a surprise tone. Calem sits up on the couch with the blanket still on him.

"I was, but the talking to themselves and humming woke me up," Calem muttered while rubbing one of his eyes in a cute manner. Serena gives him a nervous laugh, but stops short when she notices how tired he really looked.

"Cal? Are you alright?" Serena asked with a worried tone making said boy look at her confused.

"I'm fine Serena," Calem said with a small frown to tense up when she places a hand on his left cheek giving him a soft stroke.

"You do realize you can tell me anything. Since I am always going to be there for you," Serena softly said making Calem open his eyes wide and looking away from her making her retreat her hand back.

"I'm going for a walk," Calem suddenly said making Serena look at him with a sadden expression as he just walked away from her house with the froakie plushy in hand making her give herself a small smile.

"I think you might be a tsundere Cal," Serena softly said to herself while looking at her hand.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Serena bites her lower lip since she thought it was she said that day, but to realize it wasn't since on Sunday he was waiting for her patiently to watch anime like they usually do. Yet even so he completely ignored her today as if he wanted to get away from her desperately just like that day.

Serena whimpers to herself since she still thinks it's her fault for saying does words since it made her look like a total obsess girl. She gives a sad sigh before walking into his room with a safe laptop in her hands since she landed perfectly well for the first time.

"Is either he a tsundere by heart, or I am just an obsess fan girl," Serena muttered to herself as she proceed to connect her laptop with his computer with an empty expression.

As Serena did the hacking as Trevor suggested something on her mind kept bugging her telling to stop since it was his privacy, but yet her heart wanted to desperately know why was the reason of him acting that way since he never did with the days he has lived in her neighborhood.

Serena grins with triumph when she logs into his computer easily knowing she has fully hacked his computer, but look in confusion when she notices the stuff the computer had. She knew a person needed internet explorer or other search engines, but this one didn't have any as if it was never placed there.

She clicks on the manila folder that was neatly placed in the left corner of the screen making her jump in surprise as she saw various documents and pictures. She looked at them confused and continued to look down the inside of the manila folder with a frown when she didn't find the icons for documents, music, etc.

"Maybe he doesn't organize his porn like some guys," Serena muttered to herself as she clicks a picture.

Her eyes open wide as a picture of a scientist appears on the computer making her click to the side as other pictures of elite men's and more scientists appeared. She quickly recognized them since they were on the news a few years back.

Serena quickly closes the window to look at the documents to come face to face with one that has her name in it. She looks at it confused at first, but then clicks on it waiting for whatever it comes out of it to pale up when it finally opens for her to read it.

In said document was every information about herself, and information she didn't know about herself at all. She quickly closes the documents to look at the other documents to notice they had information about the people that she saw in the pictures. She continued to look at all of them until she came face to face with a picture of herself making her open the document as well once again.

"I… I don't get this… Is he a stalker or a.." Serena stops short when she feels something cold placed on top of her neck making her squeak in surprise.

"An assassin?" Calem icily asked making Serena pale up since all the information she checked had a time and day where that person died except hers. She didn't need to be genius detective to know she was next. She gulps nervously and moves a little to cringe when her neck get's penetrated by the cold object.

"So am I next or something?" Serena asked in a humors tone trying to lighten up the situation, or to make this look like it was just a simple prank on his cause. Calem grunts in approval making her pale up and start trembling since even if she lied to herself this was just a prank on his cause. She did know he didn't look like the type to do pranks such as this.

"Stand up," Calem icily commanded making Serena stand up slowly to look at his direction with tears in the corners of her eyes. She looked at his blue/grey eyes that held no emotions with fear making him chuckle darkly.

Serena bites her lower lip knowing it was time for her body to move and do something to save herself, but she didn't know how since she was now standing in front of the guy she thought was a normal person, but wasn't.

Only thought that came into her mind was why he lied to her, and as well was it true that she was his next prey. Serena gulps once again and decides to do something incredible stupid. And that was hitting him in the stomach making him clutch it and dropping the knife since he didn't expect this from her.

He gave a smirk since none of his preys ever fought back instead they tremble and beg for their lives like pieces of trash they were. He quickly dashes after her when he notice she was ready to jump out the window making Serena almost give a loud scream if it wasn't for him placing his hand on top her mouth harshly before throwing her in his bed.

He was on top of the Serena who gave him a glare while forcing her unshed tears stay in the corners of her eyes to stay there. She didn't want to show that she was weak since she have a feeling that maybe she could get out of this since Calem removed his hand from her mouth to search something on his pocket his other hand were on both of her wrist since he pinned her down forcefully.

She gave a smirk of victory since perhaps if she screamed her mother or Leslie would hear her out, but to stop short when she felt Calem's lips on top of hers kissing her by force making her think once again it was a prank. Yet when he pries open her mouth with his tongue he quickly shoved the pill that was in his mouth into her making Serena swallow it.

Said person opened her eyes wide until the slowly start closing themselves looking at Calem with tears running down her cheeks since she couldn't escape at all. But she was mentally happy that he was going to kill her while she slept since it is ten times better than how other people died by his hands do in a brutal way.

"I love you," Serena whispered before she completely fallen unconscious from the pills effect. Calem get's off of her and gives a sigh of relief as he walks towards his computer turning it off.

"You are really a pain, but I'm going to try and find out why the man wants you dead," Calem said as he walked back to the bed kneeling down to get some items that were underneath it.

Calem pulls the box out in which contained a syringe with a liquid that paralyzes people for 6 hours and a few ropes just in case her mother walks in to make her think they are about to do it. Calem first ties Serena's wrist with each other with the ropes and then moves to her legs doing the same thing. When he finishes he pulls the syringe out ready to inject her with it.

"This might burn a little," Calem mutters as he injects her with it making her squirm a few times until her body suddenly becomes still. Calem looks at the cut on her neck that she got from moving her neck when the knife was placed tightly there. "She really is unique," Calem adds while looking at said cut since she didn't show interest in it instead on escaping from his grasp.

Calem looked at the window and closed it gently before returning his gaze to the cut ready to clean it and place a gauze on top of it since it wouldn't be fun to have her wake up, and only concentrated on said thing instead he wanted to see her reaction when she wakes up.

Downstairs Leslie drank happily her cup of coffee while looking at her phone ready for Ms. White's phone call. She heard the commotion upstairs, but knew that right in this moment she couldn't do anything since it will risk her own mission that Diantha gave her.

Her phone rings echoing around the house making Leslie place the cup on the living room table elegantly before picking up the phone.

"Leslie speaking~" Leslie said in a cheery voice while waiting for the person to respond on the other line.

"Ah Leslie! Could you come pick us up form the airport?" Ms. White asked in an equal cheery voice making Leslie giggle.

"But of course! Be there in 10 minutes~" Leslie said before hanging up and standing up. "Cal sweetie! I'm going out for a couple of minutes! Take care of the house please!" Leslie screamed before picking up the car keys knowing that Calem heard her.

She gave a silent prayer that Calem doesn't kill Serena just yet before they arrive to help her out. Meanwhile in the airport Hilda was looking at the passing people with a look of amazement while the girl sitting next to her was shyly hiding her face from people's view with her hat.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hilda happily said while looking to her left to notice a boy with light brown hair and charcoal color eyes looking at the people with and un amused expression. Hilda giggles and looks to her right looking at a boy with black hair hissing at the passing people and looking at them with hatred on his red eyes.

"Hilda um please remember why we came here for," the girl sitting next to her spoke in a shy tone making Hilda look at her. The girl squeak in surprise when Hilda's blue eyes look at her making her hide her angelic face behind said hat of hers.

"I know Yellow~ But at least we get to have some fun right Touya?" Hilda asked the boy on her left who just shrugs not really caring at all.

"I could give two fucks about having fun. I just want to kill," the boy next to Yellow spoke in a harsh tone making Yellow look at him and pat him gently on his arm making him look at her with a warm smile. "But as long as Yellow is having fun is alright right Yellow?" the boy added happily.

"Of course Red," Yellow softly said.

"I bet myself he is bi-polar Yaya," Hilda whispered to Touya who just rolled his eyes at her making her pout to quickly grin as she sees Leslie in the distance running their directions.

"Sorry I am late Ms. White! Traffic was a beast," Leslie said with a frown on her face.

"Traffic my ass," Red icily said making Leslie stick her tongue at his direction.

"Whatever Fire, but without further ado~ May I escort you to your hotel?" Leslie asked with a smile on her face making Hilda laugh nervously.

* * *

**And that's how the chapter ends in which I feel like I failed since now it feels like it happened too fast, but next chapter comes the explanation from Calem to Serena and the reason Hilda laughed nervously. If you read the Black and White manga in which that chapter where Gigi and Tep share a room in a hotel and Black and White well... If you read that chapter Hilda will do that on the next chapter.**

But as well gah I should've re-wrote this chapter is just... I'm sorry I wrote this chapter in a rush because of my little cousins that came out of nowhere scaring me in the progress, but any who I pray that you guys liked this chapter since I would admit I loved writing the last part~

And yes Red is actually Bi-polar in this story... I think? All I know a flashback of his past will show why he is only nice to Yellow and extremely rude and sadistic to others in which why sadistic in the future chapters it will be shown.

But I still do pray that you guise liked it ;w;/

Any who read and review and more importantly enjoy~

Peace out~


	7. Chapter 7

_**And here is chapter 7! Still feel like it isn't completed or anything... I mean I could've added more to the conversation between Calem and Serena, but that would've in chapter 8 where she can literally punched him and kick him. Also in the progress maybe this chapter hints a few of what is going to be discuss more in chapter 8... Dunno...**_

All I know I might be updating chapter 8 either tomorrow or Sunday since in Saturday I got a party to attend to, but will be maybe typed down so it could be posted on Sunday not sure.

Also~

Pancham: And Pancham ;w;/ Cousin's are indeed something ;w;/ I think we both aren't allowed to say it on here ;w;/ I think we aren't ;w;/ But thank you mang ;w; I sure do in which is a miracle since I thought I was going to get writer's block ;w;/ But apparently not since my college classes are the ones giving me hints into what to write in my chapters... Weird right ;w;/ *Hugs back* And sniff so much love ;w;/ (Also your wish might come true ;w;/ Perhaps who knows who will get to Calem first since we got little Touya in his way too ;D)

AneresMelac: In future chapters he might who knows~ xD And is alright Melac the shipping is adorable only problem is that I need to write a short well one-shot about it with Chessshpping... Make Touya have a twin brother called Kuro(Black) heuhuehuehue xD Okay I'm going to stop there. And yes I had that scenery stuck on my head every since I wrote chapter one, so I was like I need to write it xD And I will pm you with the answer right away~

Also for all ya peeps~ Happy Valentine's day~ This is my gift for you guise~

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon at all only this shitty plot~

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 7

"You got to be joking right?" Leslie asked Hilda who was grinning from ear to ear as Touya, Yellow, and Red were setting up camp.

Leslie waited for an explanation of said owner of the White Agency to tell her that it was just a simple joke that they where staying next to the hotel she thought they were going to stay, but actually it was the forest that was next to the hotel that they were going to actually stay at.

"Nope! Only my actresses and actors get to stay in hotels! We on the other hand get to camp out! Isn't that wonderful!?" Hilda exclaimed happily while Leslie gave a long sigh since she sometimes couldn't understand said girl.

Leslie looks in the direction were Touya was setting up the tent professionally while Red hissed and give death threat at his making Yellow giggle at his actions. Leslie still couldn't quite understand why the agency sent Red of all people since he is the demon in the agency, but is better that they did since she doesn't know what kind of assassin Touya really is or if he is one for that matter. All she knows that he is Hilda's bodyguard that's all she knows.

"I guess, but if I knew you were going to camp out. I would've suggested that you stayed at my house," Leslie said with a frown on her face. Hilda waved her hand in a dismissing manner while still wearing the same grin as before.

"I would've being honored if you did, but had to decline since it would be troublesome to have Calem and Touya in the same house you know?" Hilda pointed out while looking at the mention boy who was helping Red out who was muttering curse words as Yellow gave him a soft pat on one of his arms.

"What do you mean by that Hilda?" Leslie asked confused.

"Well because…. Touya is going to be attending Terra High with Calem and Serena!" Hilda gushed happily when she spoke said words making Leslie as if she grew another head for deciding to send Touya to be the one that will spy between them.

"Why him?" Leslie asked clearly confused for choosing Touya instead of Red.

"Because I don't mind killing my supposed to be classmates each day behind the school's gym…. You know open their chest out hearing their joyful screams of pain as I tear them to shreds, and later on cut them to tiny pieces," Red explained with a sadistic grin on his face making Leslie pale up a little since she didn't expect that answer from him.

"I'm to shy to um attend school um," Yellow nervously explained while hiding behind Red whose sadistic grin turned into a goofy smile from Yellow's action.

"And I will quickly be identified as the owner of the White Agency cause of my last name!" Hilda explained making a childish pose.

"I see," Leslie muttered since they were some good excuses, but still found it out that only Touya was the reliable one in which it seemed that Red quickly took notice and grinned from ear to ear.

"Leslie could I speak with you in private," Red demanded making Yellow look at him with a worried look. "Is nothing bad Yellow! I promise we will be back soon!" Red added with a childish tone making Yellow giggle.

"Okay," Yellow softly said before walking to camp were Touya was putting the finishing touches making him smile when Yellow appeared in his line of vision with a smile.

"Any who~ Don't hurt each other in this private talk okay? Okay," Hilda happily said before walking to camp were Yellow and Touya who she tackled into a hug making Yellow laugh softly at her antics and as well the blush adorning the poor boy since he didn't expected her to do that.

Red nods in Leslie's direction making her gulp nervously since she has never being alone with Red, but said person was already walking to the part of the forest they entered casually while the poor woman was sweating bullets since she might be a good assassin, yet she couldn't compare to Red since he has being killing people since the tender age of 5.

"Leslie," Red called out for her making her jump in surprise since her nervousness over took of her senses.

"Y-es?" Leslie said while cursing her tongue for stuttering at a time like this.

"I suspect you don't trust Touya at all, or that you think he isn't an assassin at all right?" Red asked her making her open her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes…. You are right in that since I mean…. He looks normal from the rest of us," Leslie pointed out making Red chuckle.

"He looks normal to everyone, but even so he isn't since…. Have you heard about the term pyromania?" Red asked with a sinister smile.

"I have of it. Is an impulse control disorder that makes individuals who have said disorder start fires deliberately," Leslie explained with a frown on her face. "But really what does this have to do with Touya?" Leslie asked Red whose sinister smile turned into a grin.

"Because let's just say he hates people who lie to him and well poof! He set's them on fire and watches them burn when they tell him simple or any kind of lies! But even so is only his prey's while sometimes his bosses, but that was back on his time when he was an assassin," Red explained while looking away from Leslie who looked at him a little pale up.

"What do you mean back on his time when he was an assassin? Also be more specific on the watches them burn… I mean they are dead why set them on fire?" Leslie asked curious.

"They aren't dead when he sets them in fire…. Actually they are alive and kicking, so you can imagine that little picture on your head, and for the first question that I can't answer, but he can," Red pointed out while turning around to look at her. "Well this conversation is over! Shall we head back to camp? I want to be with my sweet Yellow if you don't mind at all," Red added before walking past her with a grin on his face.

Leslie stood still sinking all that information in, and as well with fear attacking her stomach. Not fear for herself, but her son Calem since if the boy goes against them. It is clearly view that they will easily kill him well Red will since he doesn't have sympathy for anything except his precious Yellow while Touya.

"I need to speak to lady Diantha since he was taking care of her while I was gone, and in the progress find out who is taking care of her now," Leslie muttered to herself while turning around to walk back to camp.

Back in Leslie's house Calem sneezed making the poor boy sigh since he had a weird feeling someone was talking about him, and it wasn't the girl who was lying on his bed with a perverse smile on her face. He knew she was going to wake up soon.

As in for Serena the dream she was having was a dream she thought was something she never thought she was going to be dreaming of. In her dream she was on the floor petting a wolf ear Calem while gushing how cute he looked with does ears plus the tail that kept hitting her on the back.

She didn't know if she was dreaming or was she in heaven or hell, but even so this helped her escaped her true fate in the outside world since this Calem she was petting was the Calem she knew from the beginning the gentle, caring, and prince charming type she saw in her eyes.

"I don't want to wake up at all," Serena muttered with a sad tone since perhaps it would be better like this. Maybe with that pill he shoved down her throat she can become comatose and easy to kill while for her in would be less painful.

"But you have too," Calem said while looking at her making her smile warmly noticing his eyes held warmth instead of the cold ones she saw. She raises one of her hands to scratch one of his wolf ears making him purr in delight.

"Do I have to? I mean I like it here," Serena spoke in a whisper since she wanted to live in this fake world. In this world she wasn't being targeted by the person that she loved dearly, and that he wasn't an assassin at all, but instead a wolf boy being petted by her if he was her pet.

"You need to face the truth Sere," Calem spoke while swatting her hand away from his ear to lean close to her while his fluffy tail wraps itself around her waist.

"The truth hurts. Let me live in this lie," Serena softly spoke while softly holding Calem's face with her hands making him stop his leaning.

"No," He stubbornly said while taking her hands of his face gently before leaning once again knowing that whatever he was going to do was going to wake her up.

Serena gave a long sigh knowing the dream would end when he will kiss her in the lips, but instead of kissing her in the lips he head butts her on the fore head quite hard making her snap her eyes open welcoming to the blurriness of the real world.

"Asshole," Serena muttered before trying to get up, but couldn't since her body didn't move at all when she commanded it. "What the hell!?" Serena angrily asked trying to move once again her body.

"So you finally wake up," Calem's cold voice said from next to her. Serena angrily looks at the directionof his voice to notice he was wearing her glasses in which it would've make her blush or gush how cute he looked with them on, but in the situation she was there wasn't any time for that.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Serena barked angrily at Calem's direction making him look at her surprise since he thought she would've whimpering scared, but instead looked like she wanted to kill him right in the spot if only she could.

"I paralyzed your body with a liquid that its effect will leave your body in about an hour in which is that hour I have time to answer all the questions you want me to answer," Calem explained calmly making her grit her teeth angrily, but to reply what he said on her mind.

"Wait…. You aren't going to kill me now?" Serena asked confused making Calem look away from her.

"When the man gives me the signal I have to, but right now no," Calem answered her question making her groan in pain since that bastard of a man whoever the hell he was had her life wrap around his damn finger.

"Fucking awesome," Serena angrily spat making Calem smirk in amusement.

"But even so. I still can't find why this man wants to kill you so badly since you don't have any scars or birth marks in your body that might give me a hint into why he wants you dead," Calem explained to her making Serena blushed in embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't strip me naked while I was unconscious," Serena pleaded to Calem who lay down on her chest making the girl glare at him.

"I didn't strip you naked. I left you in your underwear," Calem pointed out while Serena looked at him with a horrid look on her face.

"You got to be," Serena stop herself from speaking and looked away from the boy.

"Any who, do you have more questions? I mean you want to know the truth don't you," Calem said making Serena look at him.

"Do you love me?" Serena blurted that out without even thinking. Calem gives her a sad smile making her heart ache in pain.

"I was told by the man to seduce you and then destroy you emotionally and I supposed that was the only way to make you think that," Calem said while getting off of her chest since Serena stared at the ceiling with a blank look on her face while mentally she was cursing the world for making her naïve and stupid.

"I s-ee," Serena said with a fake smile on her face making Calem look at her with a sad expression on his face. "Why don't you just kill me right now Cal? I mean you already destroyed me emotionally so why not end it already?" Serena cheerfully asked making Calem feel a sharp pain on his own heart.

Calem cups her face making her jump in surprise if she could to stare at the boy in shock when he gives her an Eskimo kiss making her blush, but then hiss angrily at him.

"If I killed you that will destroy me emotionally since I don't know what you did to me, but is better for the both of us that you hate me with a passion right? Since one day I might be ending your life," Calem said while staring at her grey eyes making Serena chuckle darkly.

"I already hate you at this moment, so just do it then. Because maybe that's what you deserved to," Serena spat angrily while ignoring Calem's hurt expression.

Calem gave a long sigh while ignoring every thing around and taking a knife out making Serena look at him not with a shock expression, but with an expression that encourages him to do what she taught he was going to do. Calem swiftly leans making Serena's heart quicken its pace to stop momentarily when she hears something being cut off.

"Wha-" Serena said confused while looking at Calem with a surprise look.

"I'm not going to kill you now, so just stop suggesting it," Calem angrily said while cutting the half of the other rope that was tied around her wrist.

"Why?" Serena asked as he dived down to cut the other rope that was tying her legs together.

"In due time…. I will tell you, and as well understand what I am feeling for you," Calem softly spoke as he cut the last rope turning to look at her with a warm smile.

"But even so…. I hate you," Serena said in a whisper making him chuckle before plopping another pill into his mouth.

"I know," Calem whisper softly before crashing his lips into Serena making her squeak in surprise when once again another pill is forced down her throat making her whimper. "Don't worry I won't kill you," Calem added while brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face when the pill took effect once again.

"Fuck yo…" Serena drowsily said before sleep over came her again making the boy sigh and lie down on her chest with a pain expression.

"I really don't want to kill you, but is my job," Calem whisper to her sleeping form.

Even thought he knew if he didn't kill her the man will sent people after her. Yet even so he smiled warmly knowing that the girl already hates him for what he needed to do on his mission.

Calem gives a silent whimper knowing that the beating on his chest was his own heart telling him. No screaming at him for wanting to continue the mission when he could just clearly turned back against the man and kill him, but that's not what his old man taught him.

His old man taught him that the customer is always right in which his customer is the man that hires them to do a simple killing, and this one was just a simple killing yet….

Why does his heart hut so much in the progress since he doesn't view Serena with any love just instead like her prey. Maybe the canary already broke into the cage the black cat was hiding desperately away from her, and is cuddle up to the cat?

Calem shook does thoughts out of his mind, and stood up before gently picking her sleeping form ready to take her to her house and telling Grace she fallen asleep while they both were doing homework since her mother knows that she sneaks into his bedroom multiple times.

"I think you might be the death of me," Calem whispers to Serena's sleeping form with a kind smile knowing said smile wouldn't be shown to her ever again.

As Calem process to take Serena home little Hilda was typing like crazy on her computer with a victorious smile as she continued to type a resume for her new employees that would be joining her agency soon.

"Hilda go to sleep," her tent mate muttered tiredly from her left making her giggle like a small child before returning to her work. Said tent mate rolled his eyes at her before sitting up and giving her a glare with his charcoal colored eyes.

"In a few Yaya! I need to finish this work here, and I will go to sleep!" Hilda happily exclaimed while she continued to type making Touya sigh and scout next to her making her shiver when he brings her to a hug.

"Put it down now. You are in a vacation, so I need you to stop working since Diantha got everything under control," Touya hissed on her ear making girl giggle happily and close the laptop while putting next to her.

"You are warm Yaya. Not like does bodies that held me tight," Hilda spoke in a whisper with a sad smile on her face making Touya kiss her cheek since it was rarely seeing a sad smile on Hilda's face, or anything negative cross her face.

"Sleep," Touya whisper warmly making her grin and nod her head happily making a few strands of her hair hit his face. Touya let's go of her to sleep on his side of the tent, but she stops him with a hard shove to the ground.

Touya gives a few grunts and mutters a few cursed words as the girl that shoved him to the ground hard was cuddle up to him hugging him if her life dependent.

"Night Yaya!" Hilda happily said before falling asleep making him sigh.

"If you wanted to cuddle you should've said so," Touya muttered to himself with a smile on his face.

While this was happening on their tents, on Red's and Yellow's tent little Yellow was already fast asleep with a happy grin on her face while Red stared at her sleeping figure with a kind gentle smile adorning his features contrasting with the look he always has on.

"I bet that you're happy to be on this mission Yellow…. Since we are camping out in a place that reminds you of your home," Red said in a whisper since he knew Yellow was raised in a forest with her uncle before her uncle got killed by a notorious group.

He felt sorry for her since she still could give warm smiles towards his direction or anyone that talks to her. But even so why she hanged to him or smile at him with love was still confusing in his eyes since she saw him how he killed the notorious group that chased her when they killed her uncle around the forest.

Red gave a silent chuckle before deciding that thinking this will once again remind him what she called him when he rescued her.

And that was her guardian angel.

* * *

**And that's how the chapter ends~ I gave you some small hints of how Red, Touya, Hilda, and lastly Yellow's characters are~ For Red we all know how his personality, but gave you a hint on how old he started killing people.**

While Touya likes to kill his prey's with fire, but still the truth about why he stop being an assassin and became a bodyguard will be answer in a few chapters, but lastly Hilda let's just say if you people think she is normal or is to optimistic about everything... Well... I can't say since it would be a spoiler w

And lastly little Yellow she is just shy since she was raised in a forest away from civilization only reason she gets a long with Red and trust him with her life is cause the end of the chapter says it all cx

Any who one main question for you guys~ Who would you rather go to school with Touya knowing his a pyromaniac or Red knowing what he will do to since he says it in the beginning of the chapter~ So which one will you want to go with? c:

Any who soon the plot will get interesting... Soon I tell you owo/

For now~

Read, Review, and lastly enjoy~

Peace out~


	8. Chapter 8

_**And here is chapter 8~ Wooohhooo I can't believe I wrote it down today and posted it today since... I was in a birthday and drank some alcohol... No regrets since it tasted like strawberry one of the fruits I am obsess with cx**_

Any who last chapter wasn't my best, but maybe this one will be the very best that none other chapter ever was~ I can keep on singing, but if I do it will start raining~ Also in the progress another long chapter... I was going to make this one super short, but it turned out longer than my original works xD

Any who~

AneresMelac: How interesting we talking about owo Wait it has to do with a Pikachu?

Asu: Pika?

Get in your ball Asu we don't need you here please, but any who Ane you stalked poor little Calem?

Asu: Pikachu!(Nice!)

Hey what did I tell you!? Get back in the ball before you do something stupid, but thank you guys ;w;/ But also can't wait to read that as well if it is a multichapter or super long or a one-shot all I know I will so definitely read it~ But thank you once again ;w;/

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon at all~ Only the plot~

Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

Chapter 8

Serena shifted around her bed trying to find a comfortable position, but to fail miserable when her alarm clock starts singing its dreaded song making her grit her teeth since she didn't feel like waking up any time soon. Yet the sound of the alarm clock continued on making her take the covers off of her, and proceed to slam one hand on the alarm clock.

"I'm up already! Stupid monster," Serena muttered to herself to blink several times in confusion when she notices she was in her room. "Was it all a dream?" Serena asks herself silently when she starts remembering what happened yesterday.

It felt like a dream or more precisely a part of a random shoujo anime. Serena gave a low chuckle before leaving her beloved bed to walk around her, but before doing said thing she picked up her glasses and put them on.

Her room looked the same as her little shoujo anime dream making her sigh since she did clearly say she wanted her life to be a little like a shoujo anime, but that was as a joke. Yet she was quite content with that being a dream since she didn't know what she was going to do.

Since she was just a teenager, and telling the police that there is an assassin after her will make her look like a teenager asking for attention, or a crazy one to be more precise. She chuckled once again before heading to the bathroom ready to do her morning routines, and later on wake up Calem.

Serena hummed softly as she finished her morning routines, but stops suddenly when she feels something fluffy around her neck. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom mirror to look at a gauze neatly wrap around her neck making her look at it in confusion, but then gasp when she peels the gauze carefully to notice a cut underneath it.

"No….No…," Serena muttered to herself in fear when the events of yesterday run like crazy on her mind. Since she knew how she got the cut, and even if her mind came up with ridiculous lies trying to calm her down, but she knew she got that cut from when Calem placed the knife on her throat.

Fear really hit her hard since she open the bathroom door harshly running to her room directly to the window to see that he was still in his bed sound asleep making her sigh in relief since he won't appear out of nowhere when she runs out of her room towards her mother's room. She opens the door harshly making the occupant of said room hiss at her angrily since her mother wasn't a morning person.

"Mom!" Serena says with fear on her voice making her mother slowly lift the covers up to look at her daughter with a confused look, but to sigh as she takes the covers off the other side of the bed.

"If you are having a nightmare then come join your mother in bed like you used to when you were small," Grace spoke drowsily making Serena blush in embarrassment since she wasn't there for that at all.

Mom is not that! There is someth…" Serena stops mid-sentence remembering her previous thoughts since her mother won't believe her if she said Calem was an assassin and that she was going to be killed by him because of his stupid boss. Since after all that is only shown in movies and anime as well, so even if she spoke up about that people will ask her which movie she saw it or anime.

"Sere dear?" Grace asked in a concerned tone to jump a little when Serena pulls the cover over her mother's body as if she was tucking in a child. "Are you alright Serena?" Grace asked in surprise.

"I'm fine mom. It was just a nightmare. I'll be leaving to school so bye," Serena said in a whisper before her mother could say anything back to her daughter said person already left the room walking towards her room.

Serena gave a sad smile since she knew people wouldn't believe her, and in the progress if she told people wouldn't Calem have to kill them in the progress to keep their mouth shut about his identity? Serena shudders at the thought while closing the door to her room and walking to her closet to pick her usual school attire.

She quickly changes into it while pinning a Pikachu pin on top of her black tie with a frown on her face since for the first time she was praying mentally to a God she knew didn't existed, but yet in felt reassuring to just give a small prayer to herself.

As she finishes all the things she was doing, and grasp her book bag strap tightly before closing the door to her room without looking back since deep down she knew Calem wouldn't appear behind her back and just kill her right there.

Leslie stood outside of her house watering the plants she has collected with the thanks of Grace with a happy smile since she enjoyed doing a little gardening in the morning. She was humming a happy tone as she sprayed water in a few plants being careful not to over exceed the amount of water it is needed for a plant.

She gave a satisfactory smile as she looks at her collection, but then looks at her neighbors front yard when she hears the door opening and out comes Serena looking defeated making Leslie tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Good morning Sere!" Leslie happily said when Serena started walking making the poor girl jump. Serena gave her a nervous smile since she didn't know if Leslie was another assassin as well trying to kill her.

"Good morning Leslie," Serena muttered while keeping her distance away from her in which Leslie quickly notice, and gave Serena a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Leslie said towards Serena making Serena look at her with a surprised look.

"Wait you know?" Serena asked in shock.

"That you and Calem had a fight? Of course I do! So don't worry everything is going to be fine," Leslie pointed out with a grin on her face making Serena mentally face palmed since she thought Leslie knew, but it seemed that she didn't.

"Yeah I guess, but any who I need to go…. Bye Leslie," Serena muttered before sprinting into a run making Leslie sigh softly since she knew, but she couldn't tell Serena just yet. She needed to wait a little longer in which she hoped that man doesn't give the signal to kill her in that little wait.

While Leslie taught to herself as she continued to water her garden with precise. Calem was shifting in his bed trying to find a comfortable position in his bed not really wanting to go to school since what was the point? She already knew he was going to kill her, but even so.

Calem gave a tired sigh before pushing his body out of the bed, and lazily walked to the bathroom not knowing why he was so tired, or that his body felt heavier. He gave another tired sigh when he finished his morning routines and was already wearing the school uniform. Calem looked at his reflection and cringed when he noticed the black circles underneath his eyelids.

It could be clearly said the poor lad couldn't get a wink of sleep yesterday night because his thoughts and his feelings for a specific prey kept bothering him all night confusing him in the progress. Did he really love her? Or was it lust that was over taking him since after all he was a teenage boy, and she wasn't bad looking either.

Calem shakes his head to the sides trying to forget what he was previous thinking and just wanting the day to end, so he could go back to his room and just sleep, so he could ignore does damn thoughts that hunt him since yesterday. They never came out this fierce when Shauna asked him such a question. He gave yet again another tired sigh when the conversation replayed on his mind like a broken record.

Leslie grin from ear to ear when she came inside the house to notice his soon looked as if he was having a mental and emotional fight, but quickly masked it with a concerned look on her face. As Leslie proceed to make breakfast for her son. Serena was walking the empty school hall ways with a frown on her face since she couldn't find none of her friends making her think it was early.

Serena gave a tired sigh and turned around deciding to eat some breakfast to suddenly crash into another student. Said crash wasn't gentle, but a hard one since the both of them was on the floor. Well technically Serena and the other person on top of her muttering strings of apologies towards her while said girl looked at him with a surprise look since her glasses were in an askew position.

"I am so sorry," the boy said finally getting off of her, and stretching one hand towards her offering to help her up in which she gladly took it with a smile trying her best not to laugh at the spot.

"Is fine don't worry," Serena said when she was finally standing. The boy quickly notices he was still holding her hand making him chuckle when he lets it go.

"I'm Touya Shiro by the way um still sorry about crashing into you like that," Touya said while scratching the back of his neck nervously making Serena waves her hand in a dismissing manner.

"And I already said is fine don't worry, but Serena Le Blanc," Serena introduced herself with a grin on her face that quickly turned into a small frown on her face. "Are you a new student or something?" Serena asked while looking at Touya's charcoal colored eyes.

"Well yeah I am a new student, and um kind of lost," Touya said while giving Serena a small laugh making the girl roll her eyes at him.

"Should've known. Don't worry I'll esco… Is that a rare limited edition reshiram pin!?" Serena said in shock making Touya jump to look at the object that caught her attention making him chuckle.

"Yeah. My boss got it for me as a present, but wait.." Touya said while taking a short pause while looking at her pikachu pin on her black tie. "You're a Pokémon fan too!? And here I taught you only bought the pikachu pin because it was cute," Touya added with a sheepish smile on his face making Serena pout.

"Well duh! I am! But in the progress if you ask if I am a genwunner the answer to that question is no," Serena said with a proud smile on her face. "And besides pikachu is cute, but that's not the reason I bought it. Weirdly the whole entire stock of pins was bought quickly and they stop selling them in the progress too," Serena added with a sad smile since she wanted to collect all the pins.

"There there. They will be planting of more," Touya said in a reassuring tone as they started walking towards the direction Touya needed to go.

"I hope so! I really want to buy the yveltal one so bad!" Serena dramatically said making Touya laugh while gently rubbing the reshiram pin.

As they both continued to talk amongst each other in another place Hilda was looking at her laptop with a grin on her face while Red looked at a random tree with boredom in his eyes. Yellow on the other hand had animals surrounding her making her giggle when some nuzzle her cheek.

"When are we going to attack?" Red asked in a bored tone making Hilda look at his direction to chuckle when she notice the demon of the agency was staring at a tree stump wanting it to entertain him.

"Not yet Red be patient please," Hilda said while returning her gaze back at the laptop's screen wearing the same grin on her face. Red growls in anger, but continues to stare at the tree trunk until something red catches his attention.

"Um guys… I'll be right back," Red mutters making Hilda flick her hand while Yellow looks at him with a confused look. Red gives Yellow a reassuring smile before heading the direction that something red went.

Red skillfully used the trees to his advantage until he was practically next to a man wearing nothing but red making him shudder since even the guy's hair was red. Red looks at his surrounding with a twisted smile, but controlled his urges to just jump the guy and killed him there at the spot.

"I know the admins told me that they should be hiding in this forest, but where are they?" the man asked making Red grin from ear to ear since he had a good feeling he was talking about them.

Red takes his trusty blade out before he tackles the guy to the ground making him squeak in surprise. The guy's face hits the dirt road quite harshly making him groan in pain to scream since Red stabbed him in the upper portion of the back, and was gliding his blade downwards as if he wanted to open him from the back to see his insides. The guy suddenly stop screaming making Red pout since he knew he already killed his prey, but quickly smile when two more people in does ridiculous red clothing come into his line of vision.

"What the hell!?" the female one asked in a shrieking way making Red grunt in annoyance.

The other guy whom looked exactly like the guy Red just killed looked at him with his mouth hanging open in shock making Red smile sweetly at them as if he didn't do anything wrong at all.

"Oh good more preys to play doctor with," Red playfully said to the two people in front of him making them pale up.

Back in camp Yellow was curled up to Hilda who both heard the scream that quickly subsided. Yellow was giving silent prayers that the person screaming wasn't Red while Hilda was looking at the forest with glee wanting to go there and see Red's artwork, but knew that she couldn't leave Yellow alone.

"It seems this is really going to get interesting don't cha think Yellow?" Hilda asked Yellow who was holding Hilda for dear life, but quickly let go of her when she saw Red wearing a pout on his face, but carrying an almost dead body in his arms.

"Red!" Yellow said happily in seeing the boy while Hilda looked at the body.

"Who's that?" Hilda asked while staring at the body in which was thrown harshly in the ground making the person grunt in pain.

"Not sure, but aren't we going to find out now?" Red asked them making them nod and gather around the body. "Now speak who are you? Who you work for, and what where you doing here in search of us?" Red asked with a hiss.

"I… I work for Team Flare… And I don't know! The admins of our organization told me to come here and search for some kids!" the body spoke with a female tone making Hilda and Yellow recognizes it as a female. Hilda and Yellow look at each other in confusing since they never heard of Team Flare before.

"Who is this Team Flare you speak of?" Yellow quietly asked making the female scoff at her to shrill in pain when Red hits her where he cut her with his blade.

"Answer her or else I'll kill you," Red said with venom on his voice.

"Is an organization that desires to make the perfect world! That's all I know about them I swear! Please just don't kill me," the woman spoke while shedding a few tears. Hilda looked at the woman before looking at Yellow and grasping her shoulders.

"Red, do what you always do please~" Hilda says in a sing song voice while turning Yellow around and softly shoving her making the girl squeak in surprise from the actions. The woman looks at Red with a pleading look making him chuckle before shoving his blade in the middle portion of her skull killing her in an instant.

As Red finishes his job in a quick manner not enjoying it, but since Yellow was there he needed to end the woman's life quickly instead of torturing her for a little. Red picks the body roughly without looking at the girls direction since Hilda was forcing Yellow to look something from her laptop making Red sigh in relief since Yellow already saw many bloodshed's and he didn't want her seeing more because of his status.

"Well it seems we are being hunted down," Hilda muttered to herself while Yellow looked at her with a small frown on her face since Hilda looked okay with being hunted while Yellow on the other hand was terrified.

As that was going in their camp Touya was nervously looking at the girls that were surrounding him since he enter the classroom that luckily Serena was in making him sigh in relief, but look at the poor girl in a worry matter since she seemed tensed up because of a boy that was sited next to her looking at the window with a lost look in his face.

Yet here he was the great Touya surrounded by fan girls he unwillingly obtained because of his looks as the girls continued to gush about. He was lucky it was lunch time since it would've drive him insane if the fan girls surrounded him in the classroom since the place looked small in his eyes.

"Um girls… Um sorry to break it to you guys, but I already have a girlfriend," Touya nervously said making the girls look at him with shock expression to laugh it off since they didn't believe him at all.

"Sure you do. Don't tell me is that four eyed nerd?" One girl spoke with a haughty look making Touya grit his teeth knowing for sure if Red was in his position he would've killed them all in the spot, but he wasn't Red so this girls were lucky.

"No. She's my boss form the place I wo…" Touya couldn't finish his sentence since the girls back away from him making him look at them in confusion.

"You like older women!?" The all asked making Touya look at them in shock, but to give them a charming smile.

"Why yes I do," Touya said knowing that Hilda wasn't an old women, but they were times when she uses old women clothing making him drag her back to her closet, so she could wear cloths her age is supposed to wear. But even so he found does clothing on her adorable.

"Eww," They all say before walking away from him muttering some weird nicknames he couldn't care less about to notice Serena looking at him with a look of confusion not knowing if that was his escape card to lie to them about liking older women or not.

"So?" Serena said while looking at him making him chuckle.

"I don't like older women Serena, and yes I do have a girlfriend and she's the same age as me," Touya answered her silent question while looking at the reshiram pin making Serena makes a small 'o' shape with her lips. "But they shouldn't know about that right? It just be our little secret," Touya adds while giving Serena a wink.

"I guess they don't. And that secret is safe with me," Serena playfully said making Touya laugh in which Serena soon joined, but stop when she notice Calem heading towards the staircase that lead to the school's roof top making her bite her lower lip. "Be right back Touya," Serena quietly said making Touya stop his laughing to look at her with a confused look, but quickly understood.

"Good luck on whatever it is Serena," Touya quietly told her before walking away from her. Serena nods in his direction before running to the stairs not knowing that Touya turned around and slowly followed her. As Serena reaches the door that leads to the roof top her body stayed still as if it was frozen.

Her legs felt heavy and so were her arms. Perhaps it was the fear over taking her, but she knew that she couldn't chicken out now since he hasn't made any attempts to attack her, or even give small hints that he was going to.

Instead he ignored her existence and only conversed with Shauna a few times when the girl appeared in front of them stopping them to talk to them before the bell rings indicating it was time to go to another hellish class. Serena bites her lower lip harder before opening the door to the roof top in a harsh manner making the only occupant look at her direction with lifeless eyes.

"You and I need to talk," Serena spat angrily making Calem look away from her, but to the view the school roof top provided them to see.

"What you want to talk about," Calem said while his gaze stayed were it was making Serena glare at him. Even if she acted mad in the inside she was over come by fear, but she couldn't show it to the person that wants to kill her. She will not show him that at all.

"Why aren't you killing me, or even trying to continue that damn mission of yours to play with my emotions?" Serena angrily asked while walking up to him. Calem's body tensed up feeling her body warmth even if she wasn't that close to his body.

"Because he hasn't given the signal, and why? You already found the mission's objective so why continue?" Calem said while finally looking at her.

"Why you ask? Because I had this weird feeling that you told me the mission's objective because you are starting to get some feels," Serena explained with a smirk on her face. Calem tilted his head looking at her confused, but sigh not really in the mood to deal with this at the moment since his heart is beating like crazy on his chest.

"Is that all you got to talk to me? Or is there something else?" Calem asked while looking back at the view making Serena 'tsk' at his direction.

"No. I wanted to know if I ever open my mouth and told people that you were an assassin what will you do to does people? Since the man whoever the hell he is didn't give you any signal to kill others right?" Serena asked while mentally praying that she was right.

"He only gave me instructions about what to do with you, but if you decide to tell my identity to others one, they won't believe you. Yet if two they do well then I can kill them easily since the man wouldn't like his assassin to has annoying people in his way of getting what he wants," Calem explained with a frown on his face. Serena looked at him shock, but the shock turned into a full blast of anger that she angrily clasps her hands on his collar bringing him close to her.

"Then what if I tell the police or FBI people, and they send you to prison?" Serena angrily asked while her nose was touching his nose. Calem blue/grey eyes were staring directly at her grey ones with a hidden emotion that right at the moment Serena didn't care at all.

"If the miracously believe you then I would be sent to prison for the rest of my life, but even so the man will send more assassins to hunt you down and easily kill you. So is still a lose and lose situation in your part, but," Calem stops himself while looking away from making Serena's nose poke his right cheek.

"But what?" Serena hissed at him making Calem takes a deep breath not really sure how to say it, or if this was what he wanted to say. Yes something deep inside told. No. Screamed that he should betray the man since the mission was stupid from the beginning, but yet he couldn't since it was his job to finish mission's even if they were stupid.

"I don't know…. Is really confusing now," Calem muttered to himself, but Serena fully heard him making her angrier by the second.

"What the hell do you mean by that!? Is confusing or that you don't know!? Look here Calem find the damn answer and what you really want to do because I am really getting pissed off here! I really don't care anymore if my life is in stake, but just made your damn decision already!" Serena angrily screamed at the poor boy that was looking at her with a surprise look.

"You are really unique," Calem pointed out making Serena hiss at him.

"Both of you are really unique, and as well in trouble," an old man's voice said from behind them making Serena quickly step away from Calem to look at the old man that was wearing a green suit and a beret with a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Even thought he was quite short he still was quite fierce for an old man. The usual hedge trimmers he uses as a cane was softly clicking the school's roof top gently making Serena pale up since she has never got in trouble with the school's principle who was the one and only Ramos Fukuji. She has heard quite a few rumors that he uses the hedge trimmers to cut his students to small pieces, but she didn't know if it was true or not.

"You whippersnappers think you could fool around here in the roof top, but sadly today is the day that you accompany me to the office for your punishments," Ramos spoke while pointing his hedge trimmers at them. "Now come along I don't have all day," he added before turning around making Serena growl angrily at Calem before following Ramos.

As the three exited the roof top and where walking down the stair case Touya finally came out from his hiding place looking at the staircase with an amuse smile on his face since he didn't expect Serena to act like that or demand her killer to think what he wanted to do.

"She's worst then Hilda," Touya muttered before walking down stairs while whistling to himself.

In an unknown place a man walked around an empty hall way with a serious expression on his face. His red hair that was shape like a lions mane in some parts while his red beard was clearly shaved to perfection not one hair was longer than the other quietly walked the hall ways making his way to a wide door where soft murmurs could be heard.

The man stops in front of the door fixing his black suit with red trims and cleaning invisible dust from it before proceeding to open the door to come face to face with a large crowd of people were different colored suits and ladies in many style dresses talking amongst each other happily.

"Lysandre! Good of you to come!" Someone said calling the man's attention making him smile as his childhood friend walked up to him wearing a lab coat and a blue crisp button up shirt with the first two buttons unbutton.

"Well do you really think I would miss your speech about evolution now Augustine?" Lysandre asked giving his friend a playful smirk. Augustine gave him a chuckle before turning around looking at the people who came just to hear his speech.

"Is quite sad," Augustine spoke with a sad smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Lysandre asked with a curious look since his childhood friend was never to speak or show sad emotions since he was always in a happy mood.

"That Dr. Le Blanc couldn't be here with us in this moment. It was quite painful to tell Professor Rowan about his death, but I just don't know he should be the one doing this speech not me," Augustine said with a sad smile on his face. Lysandre gives him small smile before looking at the people around them.

"Augustine you and me know that we shouldn't dwell in the past, but in the progress we know the doctor will be proud that you are doing the speech from him since he was the one that got you into researching evolution," Lysandre explained making Augustine smile.

"You are right on that, so shall we start the speech?" Augustine says with a charming smile making the ladies in the place blush while the man look at him with jealousy in their eyes, but nevertheless clapped as he got in stage ready to start the speech he and Dr. Le Blanc researched about.

While Lysandre and the others sited down to hear the speech they wanted to hear so badly. Lysandre 'tsk' to himself not wanting to hear that old man's last name since after all he was the one that killed Dr. Le Blanc for stealing an object that would've made his dreams come true of making a beautiful world.

Yet he had no regrets sending X-kun to kill his daughter, but in the progress knowing that X-kun might get emotionally attached in which he could kill the boy since because of his father Dr. Le Blanc stole the object, so it was a win situation for him. Lysandre smiled to himself while looking at his childhood friend since not even his friend knows what he is doing.

* * *

**Ahh revenge, denial and lastly anger such a delicious thing~ Well for writing I mean nothing else ;w;/ Any who I feel bad for not knowing how to describe Augustine and Lysandre plus Ramos the 4th Gym Leader in Pokémon X and Y. Not sure why I made him principal, but it must be that I defeated his gym when I was writing this chapter in its draft format... Also since that's the second time I re-start my X...**

I like Calem's sprite a lot, but is bad that they don't give him many attires in the game because Serena does and they are really fashionable as well. But that's not the point here!

What you guys think about this chapter? Honest opinions please ;w;/ Also when rage takes over your body fear evaporates quickly~

But yeah sorry about that little I don't think is gore because I hold myself for being a little descriptive in it. But it has started! The grunts have come out \owo/ Yet there are more to come, and more people, but in the progress there is the reason why the man aka Lysandre wants to kill Serena~

Any who no more talking because I am falling asleep and well I will be talking about random stuff~

Read, review, and enjoy~ Well for the sake of Asu since she wants to give you guys a hug ^w^/

Peace out~


	9. Chapter 9

**And I present to you chapter 9~ In which I know I didn't update on a Friday is because I'm going to use this up coming Friday to type up a research paper~ On religion aka Catholicism... I don't feel proud of that since you can find a lot of stuff that is interesting, but then a lot of hate on some topics... It makes me feel kind of uncomfortable, but it is for a grade so I has to do it ;u;**

But any who I re-wrote this chapter two times since I was thinking of putting another gore scene, but with Touya doing the killing, but then I was like naw let's just make them speak to each other trying to decipher something about some bodies~ And I tried my best with the greenhouse scene in which I also re-wrote it to make it more believer or yadda yadda I tried ;u;

But that's enough of that~ You guys will be the judge on how this chapter is ;u; Because if I continue judging it well I will keep saying it needs this and that, and more of this and that... This is the reason my essays are short ;u;

On to this~ cx

ShinyDragonair2: Best suspense mang ;u; And it will keep on coming plus some drama and other genres~ ;D

AneresMelac: This is why I think Pikachu's are master race since they help in so many ways ;u; And like I said before can't wait cx And come Aneres tell the truth did cha or you were just lost that you follow him around trying to get back home w Yeah that w And is alright ;w;/ No worries at all and I don't mind sharing ideas with you guys I mean if you want me as the third party ;u;/ Since I really need to get rid of some plot bunnies... Not finish with this story and I am already thinking of how the sequel is going to start and the characters... Like dear ra ;u; See ya soon guys~ And is okay ;w;/ Is okay ;w;/

SuperPanda9000: Well even I was thinking between the lines between Ghetsis as the villain or Giovanni, but then it will be hard in placing Silver in the story since I won't know if making him an assassin and N isn't going to be appearing here either cause it won't be fun when I might do the sequel... So Lysadnre it was ;u;/ At the last moment thought ;u;/

Pancham: Is alright life is just sniff I was supposed to be busy with it, but told it to take a vacation ;u; It hasn't come back mang ;u; And well we need bipolar Red mang ;u; We need more of him ;u;/ Also little Hilda has a reason for being like that~ but it won't be said just yet owo/ OH RA NOT EEVEE AND TOGEPI DX Lysandre how could you ;-;/ Well if it is me showing mercy on the member yes... Red on the other hand... I don't think he has that word in his dictionary ;w;/ And I noticed them in the last minute xD I was like wait what? xD And they will be more Red owo In the next chapter owo And his identity will be shown owo/

Red De Pallet: Asdasdjbsk I am glad Red just I don't know what to say ;u;/

Iychee-ran: Ahhhh yissshhh you found out that quickly owo/

Well shall we start chapter 9? Cause you guys if I finish the research paper quickly an another paper will get chapter 10 and maybe 11 this weekend owo

Maybe ;w;

On wards to chapter 9~

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon only the shitty plot~

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 9

The sound of multiple hands clapping each other echo around the round making Augustine smile in victory since he taught he would've gotten negative results, but it seemed it was proven wrong. Augustine gives a small courteous bow before leaving the stage walking to talk to one of the famous professor that studies nature.

"Ahh that was an excellent speech on evolution Professor Sycamore," the professor said with a friendly smile on his face making Augustine give a small laugh.

"Why thank you Professor Birch, but I had a feeling I should've add more into the speech," Augustine said with a thoughtful look making Professor Birch chuckle.

"Even if you added more or not, it will still be an excellent speech!" Professor Birch exclaimed with a grin making Augustine smile. His eyes darted away from the professor to the boy that was behind him.

"And who might this young man be?" Augustine asked the boy behind Professor Birch making said boy looked at his direction away from the countless females that were wearing dresses. Professor Birch grins before pulling the boy in front of Augustine.

"This young man here is my son Brendan Birch," professor Birch exclaimed happily making Brendan glare at his father with his ruby eyes making Augustine chuckle nervously feeling uncomfortable with him. "He has his mother's eyes, and looks don't you think?" Professor Birch asked with an air of proudness around.

"Can I leave already dad?" Brendan asked with a slight hint of venom in his tone making his father laugh heartily at his son's behavior.

"You may Brendan since I need to talk privately too professor Sycamore," professor Birch happily said dismissing his son.

Brendan nodded happily and quickly walked away making Augustine look at the child's back with a hint of confusion on his face since the attitude reminded him of a certain mentor's friend.

Brendan gave a long tired sigh while clutching his left wrist tightly as he passed by the people that were gathered around talking to themselves about the speech they heard a few hours ago. Brendan bites his lower lip trying his best not to drag a few of them into the darkest part this place provided and killing them for having such awful taste in cloths.

"This people don't know the true meaning of beauty," Brendan hissed angrily while letting go of his wrist since he felt a presence behind him.

"It seems I am not the only that see's it," a man spoke behind Brendan making said boy turning his neck a little to the direction of the voice to cringed a little at the man's look, but admire the suit he was wearing since it went well with the man's look.

"And who might you be?" Brendan asked with a curious tone making the man chuckle.

"I'm Lysandre Sirknight at your service, and you must be the infamous Ruby?" Lysandre asked making Brendan tense up to glare at Lysandre, but gave him a childish grin masking the glare that was directed at him.

"Ruby? Is it because of my eyes? Well your wrong is Brendan Birch," Brendan icily said while turning to look at Lysandre fully. Lysandre gives him a thoughtful expression before chuckling.

"Ahh, my apologies, but I taught you were that infamous assassin who only kills people that aren't deem to live at this world because they aren't beautiful in his eyes," Lysandre said making Brendan raised one of his eye brows at Lysandre.

"I didn't know assassin's excited," Brendan muttered making Lysandre think to himself that he has confused the boy with that assassin he desperately needs to hire in order to kill X-kun.

"I didn't either, but it was fun chatting with you Brendan. I must be going," Lysandre said in a friendly tone before walking away from him. Brendan looks at Lysandre's figure with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sorry Lysandre, but Ruby only works with Sapphire," Brendan said in an icy tone before walking away from the people to the door that leads to the hall way to notice a girl with short light brown hair with a blue dress on hugging her curves in the perfect spots. Her sapphire eyes look at his ruby eyes, and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl says while walking up to Brendan placing her hand on his neck tie fixing it up a little for him. Brendan gave a sigh of relief since she was the only one that can tame him from just slashing the unfashionable people around them.

"You should be. I almost killed a person in there in the bathroom," Brendan muttered angrily making the girl giggle.

"Really Brendan? In the bathroom? I taught you were better than that holding your urges like me" The girl asked playfully making him chuckle.

"Well you know me May. I need to keep it clean and fast, and the bathroom was clean and had the items to keep it clean," Brendan explained making May snort trying to hide the urge to laugh at the poor boy. "And besides I can control my urges better than you in many ways," Brendan added with an arrogant smirk making May roll her eyes.

"Right… I believe you, but right now someone wants to meet us," May said while smirking at his direction.

"Someone wants to meet us? Who? Please don't tell me is a guy Lysandre," Brendan said with a frown on his face. May tilted her head to the side confused before patting him on the face gently.

"Who's Lysandre? But any who is the famous actress Diantha! She wants to talk to us isn't that cool!" May happily said while jumping up and down ignoring the fact she was wearing a dress.

"A guy I met inside…. He taught I was Ruby," Brendan said with a confused look making May giggle.

"But silly you are Ruby," May pointed out with a grin on her face when Brendan chuckles.

"Well does he need to know? Any who come on let's meet that famous actress that you so want to meet," Brendan playfully said making May give him a bear hug before dragging him away from the place.

As May did such action towards Brendan on another place Serena was muttering curse words to herself while watering a few plants with a frown on her face. She took a small glance at Calem's direction since he was doing the same thing she was doing, but with the carnivore's plants.

"I can't believe it," Serena muttered angrily towards herself.

"You better believe it," Calem muttered back since he heard her making Serena hissed at him.

"Shut up," Serena barked at him before continuing her work of watering the plants while Calem looked at the carnivore's plant with a weary look before looking at the greenhouse door with a frown on his face since he knew someone was outside the greenhouse.

Touya grinned from the outside of the greenhouse as he played with the door's lock with his trusty reshiram pin. He gave a satisfactory grin when he heard the click he wanted to hear desperately. He pulls the pin out of the keyhole placing it back on his black tie.

Inside the greenhouse the echo was rather loud making Serena sharply turned her head towards where the sound came from. She places the little water pot in the table, and slowly walks to the door with an expression that made Calem look at her with worry since all the color drained from her face.

"Please don't tell me that sound was the sound of the door's lock," Serena said in a pleading manner when Calem comes to stand next to her, and tries to turn the door knob, but failed greatly since it got stuck half way.

"So that's what that person was doing, and here I taught the person wanted to hear our conversation," Calem said with a thoughtful look making Serena look at him with a confused look.

"There was someone outside? Why didn't you tell me!?" Serena angrily asked Calem making him look at her with a frown on his face.

"Because I didn't know the person will do that, and lastly even if I spoke up to tell you. You would've told me to shut up," Calem explained while walking back to the middle of the greenhouse looking around to see if he could see anything that could help them out.

Serena muttered curse words to herself, and while mentally saying to herself it was all Calem's fault everything that is happening around her. Especially the feeling in her chest that yearns for him deeply, but she has told herself that she needed to hate him since after all he was going to end her life.

"That person is still outside," Calem said while looking at the plain walls the greenhouse has. Serena glared at Calem before walking up to him. She places both hands around her mouth while taking a sharp in take of air.

"Who ever is doing this! Open the fucking door at this moment! I am not in the mood for these damn games!" Serena angrily screamed making Calem clutch his ears in pain since the screamed echo around the greenhouse. Touya chuckled from the outside of the greenhouse when he heard her scream.

"Sorry, but can't do~," Touya happily said before starting to walk away, but to have something catch his attention. He walks to it, and grins from ear to ear noticing the thing in front of him where the thermostat and the switch to turn on the sprinkles from the greenhouse.

Touya switches the sprinkles on in which produces a loud shriek from the inside of the greenhouse making him laugh since he knew who gave that loud shriek belong to, and as well the curse words that were being screamed at.

"Just hold up for a little while Serena. It will soon turn hot in there, and you guys will be closer then before," Touya muttered while deciding how hot he was going to put the greenhouse for them. "Since teenage hormones are fun to manipulate at your own will," Touya adds with a twisted smile.

As Touya turns the sprinkles off and decides to leave the greenhouse temperature over 90 in there before he takes his leave chuckling to himself proud of his work. While inside the greenhouse Serena was hugging her chest since the school's shirt was seeing through when it get's wet.

"I'm going to murder that son of a bitch," Serena angrily said while crawling out of the table she decided to hide when the sprinkles were turned on, but sadly it still got her drenched from head to toe

"To bad. That person left," Calem calmly pointed out crawling out from the table across the table that Serena was hiding at. Serena gave him a glare before giving a tired sigh and sitting in the floor with a frown on her face.

"Now that the bastard had his fun….. How are we going to get out?" Serena asked Calem while still covering her chest even thought the black bra strap could be seeing from her back. Calem took a sit in the floor, and used her back as a cushion for his back to hide the bra strap in the progress.

"We wait for the principal since he is the only one with the key to open this place," Calem pointed out. Serena gave a low growl before noticing how her glasses started fogging up.

"Um Calem is it me….. Or is this place getting humid? Or perhaps the better word to say about it um hot?" Serena asked while taking her glasses off. She wanted to clean them, but it would be useless since her cloths are wet.

"I guess it is," Calem muttered to himself. Serena bites her lower lip finally feeling the heat from the greenhouse. She nervously looked around the place even if it looks like a safari of blurriness she needed to know if there was another thermostat inside the greenhouse.

"Calem, is there another thermostat inside the greenhouse?"Serena asked him while ignoring the heat his body was giving her body and the heat the greenhouse was giving her making her blush. She didn't want to admit it, but it was almost driving her insane.

"There is only one thermostat for this place and is outside," Calem pointed out while shifting a little making Serena tense up in which she suddenly stood up making Calem look at her direction to look away quickly when he notices she wasn't covering her chest so the bra was visible.

Serena looked at Calem's back before taking a deep breath, and walked in front of him who was still sitting in the floor. Calem looked at her with a confused look, but to gasp in shock when she tackles him making his back hit the ground in a painful way.

"Serena?" Calem called her out, but said girl was more preoccupied looking down on him since she was on top of him with a frown on her face. Something deep in her mind screamed her to tackle the poor boy, but yet said thing is telling her to do more to him.

"What," Serena answered while grabbing both his wrists gently with both her hands to have one hand pinning said wrists on top of his head. Calem stayed still thinking in between the lines that this was almost revenge on him since he did this to her when she found about him being an assassin.

"Do whatever you want," Calem said not knowing that she wasn't taking revenge on the poor boy instead her hormones over took her since the heat plus the emotions she held for him clashed like a tidal wave on her mind making her body act by itself.

Serena gave him a seductive smile in which the smile she taught was seductive look more of cynical smile on her face making Calem give a sigh proving him right about the revenge. She deserved it after all, but he didn't expect her to plant a soft kiss on his lips making him look at her if she was crazy.

She stops kissing him, and starts trailing down towards his neck making Calem blush crimson red while he tried his best to ignore his hormones, but the heat from the greenhouse wasn't helping the poor boy, or how the girl kissed his neck in a teasing manner.

"Sere-na what are yo-u doing?" Calem forced out of his mouth since it felt weird in a good way what she was doing in his neck. Serena gives a low chuckle before biting hard a portion of his neck making the boy cringe from the action making his hormones kick him, but he quickly shrug the sensation off.

"Nothing at all, but doing a little work," Serena finally answered when she finished whatever she was doing on his neck. She looked proudly at the purple bruise on his neck while in the progress letting go of his wrists in which made Calem quickly take a sitting position with her on his lap.

"Serena stop this," Calem icily said making Serena tilt her head to the side showing a portion of her neck that wasn't covered by the wet gauze.

"Why? You told me to do whatever I wanted," Serena pointed out while wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to another kiss.

Calem froze up, but wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him towards her deepening the kiss making her shudder. His thoughts raced in many ways since the hormones where doing the talking to his taught making him have one of his hands dive inside her shirt making her shudder once again. Yet even if he was enjoying what was going on between them he knew this wasn't what his actually taught were.

He quickly breaks the kiss and takes his hand that dive inside his shirt out in a quick motion. Serena gave a low whimper since her own hormones was taking the best of her as well. Calem places his chin on top of her right shoulder and closes his eyes trying to get his taught back together. He brings her into a hug trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," Calem said making Serena snap out of her lust just from hearing him utter the apology. She was blushing crimson red while in the progress trying to ignore her beating heart. In the moment that she was controlled by her hormones she couldn't explain why she felt she was in a blissful moment.

"I… I should be the one saying so-rry," Serena stuttered while wrapping her arms around his back. "I le-t m-y hor-mo-nes ta-ke the be-st of me," Serena added still stuttering.

"I came here to check on you whippersnappers, and I come to see this!? What is the meaning of this!?" Ramos exclaimed with a frown on his face making Serena pulled away from the hug to look at the principal with a blush over taking her face completely. She was about to get off of Calem's lap, but Ramos hold his hand in a stopping motion. "I'll wait outside for you guys since you need to tide up yourselves first," Ramos added before leaving the greenhouse.

Serena quickly jumps off of Calem's lap while playing with her thumbs in a nervous matter since she knew what the principal was thinking of. She quickly fixed the wrinkles of her skirt trying her best to ignore Calem. She quickly cleans her glasses not caring if some water was left in the glass.

"I…I..," Serena tried to say to Calem, but her tongue was tied. She gave him a nod on his direction before walking outside the greenhouse with her arms covering her chest. Calem looks at Serena's retreating back wanting to bring her back to his arms.

Calem tensed up with that taught, but then bites his lower lip quite harshly when he realizes what he did. He knew he was a teenager too, but he never expected his hormones to attack him, and almost make him lose his senses and all. Calem grunted in pain since his chest started to hurt since he knew he was starting to develop deeper feelings for Serena.

Yet he couldn't since his mission was to kill her, not fall in love with her. Calem quickly got out of the greenhouse making Ramos raise one eye brow at him silently questioning him why he took his time getting out the place. Serena was looking at the floor since she found in more interesting than the two males in front of her.

"Shall we head to the office now? I need a lot of explanations from you two, and as well you both are in trouble for having sex in the greenhouse when I strictly told you to only water the plants," Ramos said in an icy tone before starting to walk towards the main building of the school.

Serena bites her lower lip knowing that they didn't do such thing in the greenhouse, but it made the impression that they did. Serena quickly walked behind the principal while Calem trailed behind her looking at her bra strap with a frown on his face since he wanted to know desperately why his heart and taughts was changing so drastically.

While this was happening Touya was walking towards the campsite with quite a lot of grocery bags in both of his hands. His face looked as if he was in deep taught, but actually he already had it all planned since he only hoped the principal didn't ruined it. Yet he knew he would, but so he could still pray that something happened in that short time.

"All I need now is to have Calem alone to myself to talk to him, and Red position to attack Serena," Touya muttered to himself as he came into the conclusion that he could used that short time that happened between them as a weapon against Calem.

As Touya reached the campsite to notice it was empty making him tilt his head to the side in confusion. He places the bags on the floor while walking up to the tents checking his and Hilda first to notice it was empty, and then lastly Yellow's and Red to notice a sleeping Yellow inside the tent.

"If Yellow's here. Then where is Red and Hilda?" Touya quietly asked to himself as he closes the tent in a slow motion not wanting to make any sounds that will wake up Yellow from her nap.

"When is Yaya going to come? We need his help with these bodies!" Hilda exclaimed behind a bush from the back of the campsite making Touya look at that direction, and to walk there in which when he did he quickly notices three bodies piled up together.

"What happened here?" Touya asked when he was standing behind Red and Hilda in which Hilda looked at him and tackle him into a hug smiling happily to see him.

"I miss you!" Hilda happily said ignoring Touya's question making Touya pat her in the head affectionately before looking at Red waiting for an answer to his question.

"We are being hunted by a group called Team Flare that's all I got from one of these people," Red explained with a smile on his face. "Any who can you help us decided on what to do with the bodies?" Red asked while pointing at the piled.

"We are being hunted down by them?" Touya asked in shock since he didn't even know who this Team Flare was to begin with, so how did they know about them to get hunted down by them.

"Yeah yeah. Now answer my damn question Black," Red hissed at Touya who clutched Hilda tightly in his embrace making her laugh happily.

"The answer for your question is yes Fire," Touya spat making Red chuckle before turning to look at the pile with a proud look.

"Well then shall we begin telling him Hilda? Our ideas on what to do with the bodies?" Red asked the girl who was clutching Touya tightly with a grin.

"Yes! Yaya I was thinking of using them as firewood for our camp! Since we need something to make a strong fire to roast marshmallows!" Hilda happily exclaimed happily letting go of Touya who looked at her with a slight frown on his face.

"Uhh what is your idea Red?" Touya asked while pinching Hilda in the cheeks making her wave her arms like a crazy person.

"Well I was wondering if we could cut them up into million pieces, and well cook them up to eat," Red pointed out with a smile on his face. Touya paled up with Red's idea.

"You are kidding right?" Touya asked when he let go of Hilda's cheeks making the girl nod her head happily.

"I like the idea of Red…. I mean I never tasted human flesh…. Well except yours Yaya," Hilda said with a thinking pose making Touya blush.

"Hilda! That's two different things! Any who we can use their bodies as firewood there! No eating people!" Touya exclaimed with a flushed face making Hilda burst out in laughter before bringing him into another hug.

"So we are going to use them as firewood? I'm okay with that! But do we even have marshmallows?" Red asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes we do," Touya muttered while ignoring Hilda who was hugging him with the fact that her hands weren't on his back, but in another place making her grin from ear to ear since she enjoyed seeing him have does expressions on his face.

"So for dinner today! We are going to have smores!" Hilda happily exclaimed while letting go of Touya who gave a sigh of relief before walking to the dead bodies and poking them. "So which one will burn easily from the three of them?" Hilda asked while looking at Red and Touya with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we could use the three of them," Red muttered while inspecting his handy work. "Or I could cut them to pieces if it helps," Red added making Hilda clasp her hands together happily.

"I like that Red! Then I leave that job to you! Come on Yaya we need to get the sticks!" Hilda happily said before dragging Touya with her while Red turned around to look at the bodies pulling his trusty blade out once again.

"Well at least I get to play doctor for a while~ Maybe I can learn more of this Team Flare with there organs~" Red happily said before kicking one of the dead bodies off the piled ready to start his art work with a wicked grin on his face. 

* * *

**And I have no regrets ending the chapter like this since I was going to put how Red was going to do it, but not know yet in the future chapters they will be gore~ With the help of Red and Calem cause Touya doesn't like getting his hands filthy in which it will be seeing in future chapters that's all I am saying~**

But yesh Brendan and May have made their entrance~ And what does Diantha want from them? We will never know~

Maybe we will, but in due time~ And more stuff here and there~ Might as well keep this short, but Asu likes to thank all you guys who reviewed and favorite and follow. Cause I mean never expected that from this story it kind of took me by surprise actually xD

Reason I was hesitating on posting this chapter ;u; But I hope you guys like it after all~ Next chapter they will be many stuff... Many since I need to write it down on my trusty notebook since I already started on how it is going to start and end vwv

Any who~ Read, Review~ and lastly enjoy my peeps~

Peace out~ ^w^/


	10. Chapter 10

_**Huh I taught this chapter would've being longer, but it isn't .w. Huh? Well at least I finished this chapter will be working on Chapter 11 when I finish all my college work since the research paper the teacher wants it 4 pages minimum...Well I believe I will be able to do that, but the English homework is the one that has me unleashing my rage since I haven't picked a social problem topic to write about... And yet the teacher gave her students 10 questions to answer about the topic we are using and the information as well...**_

Any who that doesn't matter here cx only thing that matters is this chapter right here owo I feel is quite rush, but it needed to be since the good parts are going to start soon~ Secrets are going to be revealed and more Team Flare grunts will appear~ And Red's enemy as well~ I think? xD

Any who~

Red De Pallet: Adaskdb Red ;u;/ But in the progress I didn't know that was Serena's Japanese name at all xD I taught it was just like her English name ;u;/ I feel bad for not knowing, but I is sorry I gave you crazy ideas w Perhaps cx But here is the chapter you has being waiting for mang~

Iychee-chan: It would be, but they won't be any sexual scenes instead a quite amount of gore, but I will try to keep it a minimum or write it like my old horror fanfic that one is full of gore an is t-rated xD I need to switch the rating of it, but will be kept minimum not sure yet ;u; And w w *CoughYesCough* w/

AneresMelac: Indeed, but they are just there for the plot to keep on moving since they are like side characters the main characters are well the ones that appear often ;u;/ And of course that's really kind of you ;u;/ But but Serena ;u; I want to know ;u; And I has seeing mang and as well gave the answer ^w^/ And is alright I will wait patiently~ And preciousmetalshipping oh my~ cx And that hint~ See you later mang ^w^/

SuperPanda900: Indeed ;u; Adasjdns I will thank you ;u;/

Without further ado... Hah ado... I mean here is chapter 10~ *Throws confetti around* Boom cx

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon just this shitty plot~

Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

Chapter 10

Serena stayed sited on the living room's couch of her house with her head down waiting silently for her mother to notice that she finally came back down from the shower her own mother told her harshly to take when they got home. Serena played with her thumbs nervously when she looked up to notice her mother coming into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Explain now," Grace icily told Serena who cringed since her mother only used that tone when she was extremely mad at her.

"The principal asked us to water some of his plants in the greenhouse, and well we were doing said job but someone decided to prank us in locking us in the greenhouse," Serena said while picking the cup of coffee and taking a small sip.

"And you guys decided to have sex am I right?" Grace asked in an icy tone clutching the cup tightly making Serena give a small laugh knowing it wasn't true at all.

"No mom. That someone who locked us in the greenhouse played with the thermostat, and well we only made out if that makes you feel better…. We didn't do anything the principal said," Serena said while looking directly at Grace who gave a tired sigh before leaning deeper in her sit.

"Sere, I don't know who to believe any more since you are a growing women, and this is the first time I see you having an interest in real boys not 2D boys…. So I just don't know," Grace said with a frown making Serena frown as well.

"So you don't know who to choose to believe huh? Some kind of mother are you," Serena said angrily making Grace glared at her.

"Well what do you want me to say!? I believe you Serena? You gave Calem a hicky!? A hicky and God knows what he gave you too in your own neck!" Grace harshly spoke while looking at the gauze that was neatly placed on Serena's neck.

"For your information he didn't give me anything on my neck!" Serena angrily said while slamming the cup of coffee harshly on the small living room table.

"Then why are you wearing a gauze them young lady!? I taught I could trust you with Calem, but I guess I was wrong since you guys went and did behind me and Leslie's back!" Grace barked making Serena growl at her.

"We didn't do anything! Nothing. Zip. Nada! Can't you understand that!" Serena screamed at her while clutching her neck was the gauze was. Grace stood up making Serena cringe waiting for a slap to come her way, but never did instead her mother glared at her making her put her head down in shame.

"I can understand pretty damn well! What will your father think seeing his daughter give herself to a man she doesn't know well!" Grace harshly said making Serena tensed up when she heard her father in the sentence.

"I'm sorry," Serena said in a low voice making Grace glare at her to cover her mouth in shock replying what she told her daughter.

"N-o I'm the one who should be sorry Sere… I didn't mean to say it like that… I know your father is very proud of you. That I know wherever he is," Grace said in a whisper. Serena bites her lower lip before standing up while looking at the floor.

"I'm going to sleep," Serena whisper before running upstairs ignoring her mother shouting her name in worry making Serena smile knowing her mother didn't actually meant it, but even so it hurt hearing her say that since she was closed to her father, and wanted him to be proud of her even if he was already.

Serena closed the door to her room gently before locking the door. She gave a sad smile in the direction of her window before walking up to the closet. She opens the closet door gently before walking inside it in search of a gift her father gave her.

She chokes on a sob when she finally sees it curled in a corner of the deeps of her closet. Serena kneels in front of it giving it a sad smile before running her fingers on its soft fur. The dog plush that was in front of her looked ages old due to some patches looked as if they were sewed. She gently picks it up before clutching it tight to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Serena muttered to herself before sitting down still clutching the dog plush with all her might wanting to feel the comfort it gave when she used to hug it all the time when she was a small child. Serena nuzzle her cheek on top of its head while tears run down her face like waterfalls.

As Serena cried her eyes out she didn't notice Calem was looking through his window with a sad smile on his face since he saw her expression on her face when she came in her room. Calem looked away to his room before giving a tired sigh since his mother didn't reprehend him at all instead asked if they used protection.

Calem muttered a few cursed words to himself before lying down on his bed his face nuzzling deep into his pillow as his right hand traced the hickey on his neck. He couldn't believe he almost gave up right there in the moment. He couldn't believe his feelings for her started to back fire on his since he tried to lock them away ever since she found out about him.

"You are really going to be the death of me," Calem muttered tiredly to himself while ignoring the buzzing sound of his phone not really in the mood to talk to the man at all. He pulls the cover on top of his head wanting desperately to wake up from the nightmare his going through since it all felt as if it was a messed up fairy tale in his eyes.

As Calem waited for sleep to over take him in which it came quickly since the poor lad was tired. Touya was sitting in front of a bon fire with the flesh of the people that were hunting them down. The fire cackled in front of him making him smile warmly at it, but to frown as he notices the flesh the fire kept on burning. It didn't look majestic at all in his eyes since the people weren't screaming in agony.

"Yaya?" Hilda called him making Touya look away from the fire to Hilda who gave him a confused look. Red was poking the fire with a bored expression while Yellow tried her best to ignore the fact they are using human flesh as firewood.

"Oh yeah… Red I got a mission for you…. Well really I need all of you guys to help me out plus Leslie since we will be needing a ride," Touya said with a smile making Red look at his direction with a curious look on his face.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to kill X? Or Serena?" Red asked with a smirk on his face making Touya glare at him.

"Actually I want you to kidnap Serena afterschool, and if Calem comes to rescue her…. Fight him without holding back," Touya explained making Red grin from ear to ear.

"Will do captain~" Red happily said. Yellow and Hilda looked at Touya's direction waiting for their turn to get told on what to do since he did ask for their help as well.

"As for you Hilda I need you to rent a motorcycle that I and you can ride together since Red will be on the car with Leslie before they drive here to this location. While Yellow you will be with Leslie and as well aid Serena who I will know will get badly injured by Red," Touya explained with a serious look making Hilda giggle.

"So what you are going to do Touya?" Yellow asked with a small frown on her face making Red and Hilda gush on how adorable she looked.

"I will be Calem's distraction," Touya calmly said making Red and Hilda look at him. Hilda scooted a little away from Touya remembering what he does, and what he did when they first met not liking how he nick pick her mind as if it was a mere toy.

"So you are going to burn him alive or something?" Red asked with a curious tone making Touya chuckle.

"His going to play with his mind," Hilda muttered while playing with her thumbs making Red look at her shock since she looked almost human at this moment. Touya looks at her direction and gives her an apologetic smile making her smile sadly at his direction.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yellow asked while taking a sit next to Hilda who jumps in surprise when she felt the other girl's presence making her gives her a small smile when Yellow gave a supporting pat on her back in a motherly fashion.

"Well see when he get's here trying to look for Serena," Touya says with a smirk on his face making Hilda shiver involuntarily. "And Hilda take a deep breath. I promise you I won't do it on you," Touya adds making Hilda scoot closer to Yellow's body making him sigh.

"I see, but any who me and Hilda are going to sleep together. Is that alright with you Red?" Yellow asked with a smile on his direction making him nod happily while Touya gives Hilda another apologetic smile before the girl get's drag by Yellow to her tent.

Touya gives a tired sigh before placing both his hands on his face making Red look at him with a confused expression since he has never seeing them like that.

"So what happened between you guys?" Red asked with a curious tone before taking a sit next to Touya who gave a low mumble. "Did something happen when you two were picking up the sticks?" Red adds while looking at the starry sky.

"No, but is something in the past that's all you need to know," Touya said before placing his hands on his lap looking up at the starry sky with Red.

"Soo I am quite curious now. Did you and Hilda do it?" Red suddenly asked out of the blue making Touya tense up and start blushing.

"Wh-y you ask!?" Touya sputter in shock making Red look at his direction with an unreadable expression.

"Like I said quite curious since she did say something about already tasting you, so I was wondering that's all," Red asked in a bored tone making Touya sigh.

"What about you and Yellow?" Touya asked trying to change the subject. Red chuckles before looking at the sky with a warm smile.

"I won't ever do that to her since she doesn't need to be tainted by me," Red said making Touya give him a sad smile. "Besides you aren't getting away with changing the damn subject here Black," Red spat while his smile turned into a twisted one making Touya sigh in annoyance.

"I wasn't changing the subject, but any who we should go to sleep," Touya says while stand up to be forced to sit down again by Red who pulled him down.

"I won't go night night just yet. So answer the damn question," Red spat angrily making Touya glared at him before giving a tired sigh.

"Yes we did. More than twice happy now?" Touya spat back making Red stand up and starting to their tent.

"Meh," Red said in uncaring tone before diving inside the tent leaving behind a pissed off Touya before said person took a few breaths to calm himself down before heading to their tent to sleep.

As night past by Calem and Serena wake up at the same time and start doing their morning routines in which they did it quickly since they felt like the world crashed on to them with a wave of depression. Leslie on the other hand was walking around the house with the phone placed on her left ear hearing Touya's plan with a grin on her face, but to quickly change her grin to a small frown when Calem comes to view before the said teen left the house he gave her a small wave.

As Calem left his house he could notice that Serena leaving her house too. They both look at each other while they give each other a force smile since they felt like shit. Serena started walking her usual route with Calem right next to her. None of them spoke a word to each other, and when they reach the school's ground they quickly split up.

Serena quickly went to school's library ignoring a few stares her classmates were giving her since her eyes were red and puffy while Calem was walking around the school's courtyard ignoring the comments that were directed at him because of the bruise on his neck.

This continued throughout out the entire day in which Touya quietly observed them from a distance enjoying how they look completely wreck in which he was surprised to see Serena like that since he didn't expect the girl to be acting that way in his plans. He did expect Calem, but not her. Yet he wanted to know what made her act like that.

As he pondered that fact he was ready to make his attack when the final bell rang telling the entire school has ended making him jump happily off his seat ignoring the harsh whisper his female classmates made while pointing at him.

His main priority was Calem not the things that were around him. He grins from ear to ear when he notices them next to the principal that was directing them to a classroom making Touya act like he was opening a locker when the principal pass by him. Touya looks at the principal's retreating back before sprinting to where Red and the others are.

Inside the classroom the tense atmosphere between was more evident since it was the two of them alone once again. Serena looks at the classroom with a small frown on her noticing the classroom was the old painting club classroom before they move to a bigger classroom.

"Why do we have to clean this place?" Serena asked herself making Calem look at her direction.

"He said something about using this as a normal classroom instead of a storage room for the old painting of the old club members," Calem pointed out. Serena nodded her head before walking up to one of the windows prying it open wanting the tense atmosphere to leave them.

"Yet he couldn't asked a janitor to do this," Serena said while looking at the back part of one of the school's building were the parking lot was.

"He said something about the janitor being in vacation," Calem said while picking a broom up and walking up to Serena slowly.

Serena gave a tired sigh before walking past Calem who was still holding the broom making him look at her confused when she took a sit on top of a dusty old desk. She swing her feet softly so they won't hit the desk while humming a lullaby with a sad smile on her.

"I wonder if he is actually proud of me," Serena said to herself making Calem look at her with a confused look. "Sometimes I wonder if I am letting down that he curses himself for having me as a daughter. Since after I am a failure," Serena added while giving Calem a warm smile making him 'tsk' loudly before handing her the broom in a harsh way.

"I'm going to go fill the bucket with water be right back," Calem harshly said to her while picking up the empty bucket. As he stood near the door ready to open it and leave her alone in the classroom he turns to look at her. "You aren't letting him down. Instead I think he is mighty proud of having you as a daughter even if you think you are a failure," Calem said before running out the classroom leaving a shock Serena.

"You really are an idiot. Aren't you supposed to take advantage of me being weak right now?" Serena asked with a sad smile on her face. Serena looked at the window at the almost empty parking lot to jump a little when she sees something black disappearing in a quick motion. "Maybe it is a cat or something?" Serena muttered to herself.

Calem was muttering cursed words to himself and as well cursing her for showing her weak side too him. Wasn't she really that of an idiot? Calem shook his head to the sides while trying to concentrate on the task they were giving to do in which he hoped she was at least collecting the dust from the floor with the broom he gave her.

Calem cursed at the bucket when he notices it was full enough to shove a mop in it, and some floor cleaning liquids in it. Calem picks the bucket up with one hand while the other hand searches for the mop to stop said action when he notices the new student holding it.

"Need some help?" The person asked him with a smile on his face. Calem mutely nodded before the both of them walk outside the janitor's room that filled with quite a lot of cleaning stuff. Calem closes the door not really caring to lock the door.

"Thanks," Calem said with a slight frown on his face since the person kept the same smile on his face making him look suspicious.

"No problem X!" The person happily chirps making him drop the bucket and quickly put some distance between them. Calem hisses at the person who gives him a sinister smile. "My my you really react quite fast, but I know I should introduce myself to you, but…. You already know who I am," the person added.

"You're the infamous pyromaniac called Black. Heh never taught you will figure me out since I don't make myself being known at all," Calem hissed at Black's direction who rolled his eyes at Calem.

"That is correct, but unfortunately for you I know everything about you since after all I am a curious assassin," Black happily said making Calem glare at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Calem hissed at Black who tilted his head to the side.

"That you can't really hide the fact that you are head over heels in love with your prey!" Black happily pointed out making Calem pale up before hissing at him.

"That's bullshit," Calem spat at Black to take a step back in precaution when he notices Black's charcoal colored eyes darken with hate written in them.

"I really hate when people lie to me X…. I really do…. Since why must you mask the truth with lies? Aren't lies supposed to hurt you more than the truth? Or are you perhaps in denial? Such a weak human being you are," Black spat at Calem making said boy look at him confused.

"Why you think I am in denial? I don't held love for Serena at all," Calem said with a straight face making Black smile a twisted smile.

"I never said it was Serena that you held such feelings," Black said in a sing song voice making Calem cringe and glare at Black since he felt for that lame trick.

"What the hell do you want?" Calem asked getting tired of Black's presence.

"Well I just want to play with your head for a little while. I mean did you even know that your father and Serena's father were childhood friends mhm? Or that your father was his bodyguard before them both got killed by one of Serena's father's old student?" Black asked while tilting his head to the side with the same smile on his face.

"What kind of nonsense are you making!?" Calem angrily spat making Black chuckle to laugh maniacally.

"Me making nonsense? Absurd! You are just ignorant to accept the truth!" Black tauntingly said after his laughter died down. "But I didn't come here for that. I came here to just point out something," Black added in a serious tone making Calem frown.

"And what is that?" Calem asked while one of his hands dived down to one of his pockets to retrieve his blade.

"That even if you keep telling yourself you don't have feelings for her. The worst it will be to kill her since after all why not choose to protect her instead of killing her? You might find out quite a lot about each other's past and in the progress your boss's true intentions. Since after all if he wanted her dead so badly why didn't he just tell you to kill her in the first day?" Black pointed out making Calem stop his search for his blade.

"What are you getting with this?" Calem asked while looking at Black with an expression Black loves to see in his preys. And that he was finally breaking through Calem's train of taughts manipulating to his will.

"That just accept the fact that you love this girl in which every questions you have taught to yourself and mines will be of course answer since," Black stops mid-sentence to get close to Calem's face. "It doesn't take a genius to know that Serena's father must've done something to your boss," Black whisper in a taunting voice making Calem open his eyes wide in shock when a small realization hits him.

Since perhaps that friend the way he spoke it must've being Serena's father, but why didn't pay attention to the small details instead of wordlessly doing the mission. Yet if it was Serena's father who was the old friend did that mean his father was in it as well? Calem pinched the bridged of his nose in anger while Black continued to look at him with a sinister smile on his face.

"It is time," Black suddenly spoke making him leave his train of taught to look at him confused.

"What do…" Calem stop mid-sentence when he heard Serena's scream echo in the school's hallway making him open his wide as saucers while his mind and heart told him to go to her as quickly as he could.

He 'tsk' loudly while taking one last glance at Black who gave him an apologetic smile while with one of his hand ushered him to go to Serena's aid. Calem gritted his teeth before taking a few steps ready to sprint towards were Serena was to get hit in the back of his neck in forceful way knocking him in the progress. Black chuckled darkly while throwing the mop on the floor next to him.

"Ooops~ My bad~" Black childishly said before pocketing something out of his pocket and placing it next to Calem. "We will be waiting," Black said before walking away from the unconscious boy to where Hilda was holding a helmet in her hands.

"Let's go~" Hilda childishly said while skipping away from Black who chuckle softly following behind her.

As this was happening Serena was looking around her surroundings in which was nothing but darkness. She knew she got attacked in the old art room, so why was it dark all around her? Perhaps she was dead? Serena shock her head to the sides knowing it wasn't that maybe she was dreaming.

"You're my best friend!" A childish voice said echoing around the darkness making Serena look around for the source of it with a slight frown on her face since it sounded so familiar.

"Hello?" Serena called out for the voice.

"You're my best friend!" The voice again spoke with the same sentence she previously said making Serena hug her self since she finally identify the voice in which when she did in front of her stood a girl by the age of 4 holding a dog plush tightly with a huge grin on her face.

She blinks her eyes several times in confusion since there stood in front of her a younger version of herself holding the dog plush that she knew was almost in ruins, but here it looked brand new as if it was bought yesterday.

"Didn't you hear me? You're my best friend ever! Don't forget that!" Her younger self said while clutching the dog plus tightly and looking at her with the same grin on her face. Serena looked at her confused before reaching one of her hands in the direction of her younger self to retreat it back when her hand went through her.

"What the hell!?" Serena exclaimed in surprise.

"Come play! Just the two of us! Our daddy's won't mind!" Her 4 year old spoke in a happy tone making Serena look at her confused.

Could she see her? Or perhaps not? Serena was about to speak up, but she couldn't when she felt something cold hit her body waking her in the progress, but even so before she left the dreamland she heard a distant voice of a small boy.

Serena gasp in shock as cold water touched her skin waking her up from a strange dream. She mutters a few words to herself before searching for her glasses since she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Here," a soft melodious voice spoke next to her as she was handed her glasses.

"Thanks," Serena said as she placed her glasses on finally opening her eyes to jump in surprise noticing a girl younger then her perhaps giving her friendly smile. Serena scoots away from the girl to touch another person in which made her jump back to her previous place when she notice blue eyes looking at her in curiosity.

"You look cute, but not as cute as Yellow…. Ah! You look perfect for a role in acting!" The other girl said in a happy tone making Serena laugh nervously since she didn't know this people, and here this girl is spluttering nonsense in her ears.

"Hilda um shouldn't we introduce ourselves before we start speaking about us, and our plan?" The other girl asks in a shy tone making Serena look at her with a confused look.

"Ahh yes! I'm Hilda White and your service Serena! And that one over there is Amarillo Del Bosque, but she likes it when people call her Yellow!" Hilda said finally telling the names of the two people that in Serena's mind where her kidnappers.

"Um it's a pleasure to meet you…. Wait how did you know my name?" Serena asked with fear evident on her voice.

"Well it was the only way! We need to protect you! Well not just you, but Calem too!" Hilda spoke in happy tone.

"Um Hilda that doesn't explain much," Yellow muttered to herself while giving Serena a motherly smile. "She meant to say that we are here to help you and Calem from the man that wants to kill you. Let's just say change both you guys destiny in this play," Yellow explained making Serena nod her head slowly.

"I didn't know it was a play," Serena said confused.

"It isn't, but it is useful to being used like that as in example," a voice Serena recognized said making her look at Touya shock to seeing the boy kneeling next to her. "Sorry to have you sleeping on the floor, but for now we need you to stay put until Calem comes here," Touya softly added making Serena nod her head mutely not feeling like talking back or fighting back since she could feel it.

She could feel that she was in safe hands for the first time ever since the incident of her finding out about Calem. Talking about said boy he was running as fast as he could still cursing the world for being so naïve believe that Black wouldn't attack him from behind.

Calem continued to run until he finally reached his destination the hotel that piece of paper said Serena would've be located. He takes a huge in take of air before taking a step towards the hotel entrance.

"Wrong direction," some spat icily making Calem tense up to turn around to pale up when he notices the famous serial killer that was taught disappeared from the face of the world stand behind him with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're the demon of the shadows," Calem said while ignoring the fear that was creeping into his nerves.

"I prefer when people call me Red since that name hasn't being used in years or outer as well," Red spoke while taking his blade out. "Are you in search of your beloved Serena? Then I must tell you… You need to get past me to get to her," Red suddenly adds while pointing the blade in front of him.

"Fine," Calem icily said having his fear suddenly turned into anger since Serena was his prey not this serial killer and she belong to him not Red. Calem gritted his teeth when that last part came into his head. He gave Red a glare that could kill making him laugh manically before Calem charge into him.

Calem's blade collided with Red's blade in a swift motion in making Red stop his laughing to lick his lips in a hungry motion since he knew this person will pull a fight. Red puts pressure on to his blade before giving a rough push to Calem's blade making the boy loose his balance to have it recovered quickly when he slashes Red in the right side of his stomach.

"Well it seems the rumors about you were fake," Calem said with a smirk on his face to have it quickly replace with a frown when he looks at Red placing the hand that wasn't holding the blade to press it firmly in the slash having some of his blood cover his hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Red asked before raising said hand full of blood to lick it clean making Calem shudder in fear when he notices his pupils were dilated.

Red suddenly threw his blade at Calem's direction hitting in his left shoulder making him grunt in pain while letting go of his own blade due to the sudden surprise attack. Calem was ready to pull that blade out of his left shoulder to feel as all the air that were in his lung were being pushed out of them. His head hit the hard floor of the entrance to the forest hard making him cringe.

"This is really boring you know?" Red asked with venom on his voice while his right hand was firmly grasping the end of the of the blade putting pressure making Calem squirm in pain to hiss in pain when Red's left hand grasp his neck in a rather harsh matter. "Is this how much she means to you? Pathetic," Red adds putting more pressure on his neck.

"Shut up!" Calem angrily said before finding the strength to head butt Red in the fore head making him cringe and letting go of Calem's neck, but not the blade. In which Calem gritted his teeth when Red harshly took the blade off his left shoulder.

"Why!? Since you really aren't fighting back!? Tsk you assassin are pathetic on my books! Prey on the weak instead of the strong!" Red harshly said before placing the blade on Calem's neck. "I'm sorry to say, but she is in better hands with me. Then an assassin that is weak reason he can't go against his own boss," Red spa

while putting pressure on the blade making it penetrated slowly Calem's neck.

Calem ignore the pain that was overcoming his body to change positions with Red underneath his and him on top of him ignoring the blade that was cutting slowly his skin. Both of Calem's hands were wrap tightly around Red's neck making the boy grin every time Calem put more pressure on his neck as Red did the same with his blade on Calem's neck.

"Stop this!" Yellow's voice echo in front of them making Red drop the blade and kick Calem off of him in a quick motion before quickly getting up and walking up to Yellow ignoring the fact that a battle took place a few minutes ago and that he was injured instead what matter in Red eyes was the girl in front of him.

Calem gave a smirk on his face when he slowly reached for his blade ready to strike Red in the back, but as he clutched the end of it a soft hand was on top of it. Calem look at the hand and then to the person the hand belong to. To notice Serena giving him a pleading look not to attack Red.

"He is all yours Serena," Yellow softly said making Serena nod her head before Yellow drag Red back to the deeper parts of the forest to clean up his injuries and patch them up.

"Come on. Let's go home," Serena said while standing up with an outstretch hand.

"Yeah," Calem muttered before accepting her hand with his uninjured arm.

As Calem stood up with the help of Serena who gave him a warm smile to look at him shock when he harshly shoves her into a near tree trunk making her look at him with confused look, but to close her eyes when the blade was raised up in the sky knowing what has going to happen. She stood still with Calem having her trap in place. She didn't want to fight him at all since she knew this might happen.

"I love you," it echoes around the forest as the blade rushed in her direction. 

* * *

**And a cliffhanger to end thy chapter~ Ohh yes! I was waiting patiently to write one of my favorite things in a fanfiction~ A cliffhanger ;u; It's being ages since I wrote one ;u;/ In which I taught I was getting rusty on them cx**

But any who the way Red fought against Calem wasn't his full potential since **he needs Calem alive. Reason he didn't slash his throat instantly, so yeah you could say Red was just toying with him, and as well I gave you one secret about Red \owo/ Who here taught Red was an assassin? owo/**

But any who I feel like I failed on the nitpicking of Calem's mind with Black I mean does questions thought. I feel like it needed more, and more explanation same with the fight scene a little more descriptive would've a being better mhm~ But that's just me.

Any who read, review, and lastly enjoy~

Peace out my peeps ^w^/ Time for me to get my game on with my homework BI


	11. Chapter 11

_**That awkward moment when you have writer's block on this story and this chapter suddenly comes out... And is also long... I seriously didn't expect that at all, but it is just in the progress it was forced out from my writer's block so is going to be very bad.**_

I blame the stressful week I had, but I do promise you if this chapter isn't good I will make an extra chapter where you can find out a little background about Red since that has being nagging me for quite some time, but it will be on his point of view, so we are going to be in his mind... I blame Dangan Ronpa since it is going to be kind of dark...

Any who enough of my useless blabbering~

Pancham: Why thank you~ *high fives back* They sure did in which it was a miracle they did, but for now he is lucky... For now w Hilda is best mang 3 BUT YESSSH TO THE GORE owo/ And it did the game has begun~ BI

AneresMelac: I can't make any promises~ And you are much welcome ^w^/ I just need a little help with it since I don't know if I have to type it out all over again xD But I do promise it will be posted in a few days when spring break starts since it is pretty soon owo/ I can't wait for it to start because quite a lot of fanfics will be made~ *Coughs* Any who that Pikachu guys I mean Calem why would you say creepy stalkers I mean is better to have creepy stalkers then fangirls... *Shivers* Oh dear God the fangirls... Just don't ask why I am afraid of fangirls... Some crazy stuff happens here and there ;-; And here it is my friend~ For you to see~ Dat maybe cx

Red De Pallet: Red my friend owo I have this suspicion that you are psych owo/ But that's just me or is it the lack of coffee... Is me ;u;/ But well you see about that if Touya can nit pick a person's mind well *Looks to the sides* I have said nothing mang... Nothing ;u; And is alright not even I know how to spell prologue well... With the help of auto correct I do... Give me a blank piece of paper and it comes so wrong cx But yeshhhhhh I am glad mang just glad ;u;/ I just don't know what to say ;u;/ But that does sound interesting mang ^w^/ It might help on the extra chapter that I am doing of Red, but between us I added Green and Blue in it, but for little reason ;u;/ Let's keep this between us ;D upupupu cx

SuperPanda9000: To fast owo mwahahaha cx And he is just asfabfef We need a Red like that once in a while mang ;u;/ We just do xD And yes Calem y u no confess mang ;u;/ I need you to confess and then hide in your bad cave ;u;/

Guest: Red is best mang Bi-polar Red is just yesh~ And you will the extra chapter will be in Red's point of view so you will know what he thinks and why he did and what he thinks of Yellow more clearly as well~

Without further ado~ I invite you to this crappy chapter~

Enjoy~

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon just the crappy plot that comes and go.

* * *

Chapter 11

Serena looked at Calem in shock as she heard does words that confession comes out of his mouth. The blade that was going to pierce her chest now lay in the ground next to tem. Calem had her caged in the tree trunk with both his arms making it impossible for Serena to escape in which said person wasn't planning instead she continued to look at Calem with a shock look to laugh bitterly at his direction.

"Are you joking with me right now?" Serena dryly asked making Calem cringe, but he knew that one single confession won't let the girl simply accept him in the spot.

"No," Calem whispered while leaning in closer to her face making Serena blush, but growl at him.

"What's your real motive for saying it? What do you want know from me?" Serena asked while glaring at Calem who gave a long sigh before giving her a sad smile.

"The motive is that I want to know who the person I work for is thinking, and the other is for you to help me understand this feeling I have for you," Calem said the last part in a whisper making Serena's blush come back an attack her face, but she quickly forced it down before wrapping her hands around Calem's neck ignoring the fact that they were getting stained by his blood.

"You want my help in understanding your feelings, but yet you do realize I don't trust you anymore," Serena pointed out while giving his neck a light squeeze before dropping her hands to her sides making Calem inch a little closer to her making their noses touch each other.

"I know, but maybe we could re-start ourselves? And help each other since the man I work for well," Calem hesitated on what he wanted to say. Serena looked at him waiting for him to finish whatever he was going to say while ignoring their nose touching. "The man well…. He killed your father," Calem added in a whisper making Serena push him away from her, but to still have her caged.

"What!?" Serena shouted in disbelief while Calem gave her a sad smile seeing Serena stared him in shock to quickly change into anger. "That fucking bastard did…. He… I'm going to kill him," Serena added in anger making Calem look at her in shock.

"Wha.." Calem said in shock in which Serena grasp his face in a rather painful way giving him a glare that could kill.

"And no one is going to stop me. Since my father didn't deserve to die!" Serena angrily spat making Calem look at grey eyes that were hidden behind her glasses. He could see she was serious about what she spoke about even if she was angry.

"Then maybe I could assist you?" Calem asked in a whisper making Serena squint her eyes at him.

"Why you want to assist me? Aren't you going to protect that boss of yours in the end?" Serena hissed at him making Calem cringe when she put pressure on her grip on his face.

"Because my father knew your father as well, and they were childhood friends and that man…" Calem stop himself since he didn't know if it was wise to tell her since he didn't know who killed his father or that his father killed her father.

"Fine," Serena muttered while letting go of his face and looking away from him. Calem stood there frozen in place with shock written in his face since he didn't expect her to accept him that easily yet deep inside he was relieved that she did. "But that doesn't mean I trust you okay?" Serena quickly added making Calem give a tired sigh.

"What's going on here?" Touya asked in surprise looking at Calem's back with a first aid kit on his hand. Calem quickly turns around while shielding Serena from Touya.

"What the hell are you doing here Black?" Calem hissed at him while Serena looked at Touya who was looking at Calem with a puzzled look for asking such question.

"Black? Um Touya that's a weird nickname for you," Serena pointed out making Calem look at her direction in shock.

"Wait you know him Serena?" Calem asked while looking back at Touya who gives Serena a grin in which said girl walks around Calem to walk up to Touya patting him in the shoulder.

"Of course! His my Pokémon buddy, and well he explained everything to me…. And told me what he spoke with you as well," Serena said while taking the first aid kit from Touya's hands making him chuckle. She looks behind him to notice Hilda giving her a cheerful smile.

"Is true, but right now Serena can you patch up Calem? I mean don't you guys have to head home because you know," Touya stops talking and points to the sky making Serena looked at him confused to look up in the sky and pale up. "I can explain everything to the both of you another time since right now you guys might get in trouble with your parents," Touya added before turning a little to look at Hilda who was also looking at the sky.

"Trouble with my own mother is the least of my worries here," Calem hissed while Serena was having a panic attack when she put two and two together.

"I'm so dead of the principal called mom that Calem and I ditched cleaning, and and oh my arceus…. I'm so dead," Serena muttered making Touya give her an apologetic smile in which she returned with a nervous smile. "Calem sit on the floor this instant! I need to patch you up!" Serena added while looking at a confused Calem making Touya chuckle.

"Well I'll leave that work to you guys then, but be careful heading home," Touya said before turning around making Hilda jump a little when he softly takes her hand and starts dragging her away from Calem and Serena.

In which as Serena patched Calem up in utter silence since she was having a panic attack. Touya stood in front of a patched up Red who was being scolded by Yellow for doing such thing. Hilda giggled softly before tackling Yellow into a hug making the girl stop her scolding.

"H-ilda!" Yellow exclaimed surprise since she wasn't used to the girls antics just yet while Red gave Hilda a glare since frankly the boy liked the scolding Yellow was giving him. Red turned to look at Touya who was chuckling before looking at Red.

"You did a good job today Red," Touya said before sitting down next to him. Red scoffs angrily at him before looking at Yellow.

"If it wasn't for Yellow stopping me. I would've killed him right there in the spot," Red muttered while giving Yellow a warm smile when she looked at his direction making the girl blush in which confused Red.

"Yellow really is courageous to stop you like that," Touya muttered while looking at Hilda who was looking at the orange hue sky with glee on her face before turning to look at Touya and Red.

"It has started! The play has started!" Hilda happily said while jumping up and down forcing Yellow to do so since she was still in Hilda's arms.

"A princess that has lost her sanity, and turned into a witch," Touya whispered sadly to himself, but unfortunately Red heard him making said person look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked making Touya jump a little, but to quickly refrain himself with a smile adorning his face.

"Nothing! Any who we need a new plan of action in case this Team Flare attacks once again. We already informed Leslie about them, yet we need to be prepared for them," Touya spoke up making Red look at him with a side glare since he knew Touya was hiding something, but for now Red was too tired to pester him about it.

"So what's the plan Yaya?" Hilda gleefully asked letting go of Yellow who was dazed by all the jumping she was forced to do from Hilda in which made Red chuckle from her dazed look.

"The plan is that we shouldn't let our guard down, and if we meet another one of them to capture them and interrogate them since only Calem and Serena have the key to finding out the truth about the man or their boss," Touya pointed out making them look at him shock.

"And how do you know this Touya?" Red asked in a curious tone making Touya smirk.

"The truth has to come out one way or another right?" Touya asked before standing up and walking to the tent leaving the other 3 look at his retreating back.

"That guy…. Has a weird boner for truths," Red muttered making Hilda giggle while Yellow looked at him confused into why would he say that.

As these three spoke in a happy tone amongst each other while Touya was lying on his tent trying his best to forget a certain memory that waltz its way into his mind when he spoke that question. The poor boy has used that question so many times in his previous work days even way beyond that when he was still a child living in an orphanage with his twin sister.

He bites his lower lip trying to force that memory down the memory of his long lost twin sister. He knew she was alive, but even so he still couldn't find it even with the help of Hilda and her agency it seems she disappeared completely. Touya gave a tired sigh and pushed does thoughts and memories away only thing that matter at this moment was to catch a certain boss, and find everything about him or what he is truly planning.

"Yuuki can wait…. For now this task is more important," Touya muttered before closing his eyes wanting sleep to overtake him already.

As this was happening Serena was pacing back and forth on her room with a frown on her while mentally giving a sigh of relief that her mother only gave her a slight punishment in which she ground the poor girl. Serena was quite happy for that punishment that she accidentally gave her mother a hug since it made her feel that everything was back to normal.

"I wish," Serena dryly said before walking up the window to look at Calem's empty room. It seemed his mother hasn't stop chewing him off since seeing your son come out of nowhere home with a cut on the neck and a stab wound on one shoulder wasn't an every day thing you see in school.

Serena gave a low chuckle before walking away from the window to her bed finally having some time to herself to think on what happened today. It really felt like a normal plot from a shoujo anime/manga making Serena sigh with a slight frown since she was only joking about that when she first met Calem.

She shook her head to the sides before jumping in the bed ready to catch on her sleep, but couldn't since one memory kept on nagging her and that was the weird dream she had when she was knocked out by Red.

Who was she really saying that, and who was that faint voice of a small child speaking back to her when she woke up from the dream. She wanted desperately to know, but even so something deep inside of her was afraid of knowing. She couldn't place her finger why, but for the important thing was to pay more attention to what Touya wants her and Calem to do.

"And yet it seems Calem doesn't trust Touya," Serena muttered while hugging the dog plush tightly to her chest. She knew what happened to them and the conversation they had together since Touya told her about in every detail and with some of his opinions throw here and there.

Yet even so he was the one who told her not to trust Calem quickly if he confessed or tried to help her out since not even Touya himself knows what Calem will do. It seemed Calem closed his book rather tightly for Touya to read easily.

Serena gave a long sigh before nuzzling deep in her pillow knowing sleep was over taking her body in a rather quick way making her sigh in content.

She didn't know why, but her dream was once against pleasant yet confusing since she was know standing in a half lighted room that was empty with no one in it yet she could hear foot steps. She turned around to gasp in surprise seeing her father standing there, but with another man happily chatting amongst each other.

She couldn't see the other man's face clearly since it looked blurry with darkness, but by the tone he was speaking he was quite happy to be around her father. She didn't understand this, but when she saw her younger self walk behind them holding hands with a body practically her younger self age she became more confused.

Since the boy's face was blurry with darkness just like the man speaking to her father. The boy was tugging softly at her younger self's hand making her younger self turn to look at him and give him a cheerful smile.

"Don't forget you are my best friend!" Her younger self proclaim in a happy tone making Serena chuckle since she was the one that forgotten, for she didn't know the boy at all or how he looked at all.

Her father turned to look at them while cooing how adorable the scene was while the other man chuckle softly. Even if the dream was confusing in her eyes she could sense that the dream was rather a pleasant one. Not one with fire surrounding her and Calem, or one of her weird dreams.

This one was just like a pleasant dream for her, but even if she thought that something in her mind screamed it wasn't a dream at all. Yet Serena ignored that fact and just continued to look at the scenery in front of her with a few tears running down her cheek since her father was rustling her hair and the boy's affectionately.

"Is good to see you in my dreams again dad," Serena finally spoke with a choke sob before the dream around turned completely white and a certain loud ring echo making her frown since she wanted to stay there forever just watching the scene while praying silently that she could see does two's faces.

Serena groans angrily before slamming her hand on the poor alarm clock while giving it a hiss. She jumps out of the bed since she didn't dive down underneath the covers when she fallen asleep last night. She felt well rested that she jumped happily to the bathroom with her school uniform in her hands.

While she did her morning routines Calem was already waiting for her outside, but not with his school uniform on instead with a blue long sleeve jacket and a pair of blue skinny jeans and black combat boots with blue laces. He looks at his house mentally praying that his mother doesn't take the chance to water her front garden just yet.

He jumps in surprise when he notices Serena walking out of her house with her school uniform, yet he noticed she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt underneath the school white shirt. She looks at his direction confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? I mean I kind of thought your mom will kept you home today because of the injuries," Serena said while frowning a little when he shrugged before giving her a smile.

"I thought it would be fun to skip class just you and me today. Like a date or something," Calem said before taking one last peek at his house before looking at her. "What do you say?" Calem added making Serena glare at him.

"You do realize I don't trust you, and that I am grounded," Serena hissed at him making Calem once again shrug not really caring.

"I'll take that as a yes," Calem said making Serena look at him shock before giving a loud squeak when he throws her over his not injured shoulder.

"What the hell!? Let me go! I need to go to school you retard!" Serena angrily said while trashing a bit wanting to hit him with her book back, but failing aim sly.

"Do you really want to go to school? I mean that's great since you will be taking away my work that the school principal gave me," Calem pointed making Serena huff loudly and crossing her arms angrily.

"Fine! Just this once, but can you put me down!? I'm wearing a damn skirt," Serena angrily spat making Calem chuckle.

"I noticed, and is quite a view," Calem said making Serena grit her teeth in anger, but sigh when she notices they were walking the opposite way the school is located. She didn't know why, but she felt fear over come her yet she knew deep down he wouldn't do anything. So she hopes that he didn't.

"So what are we going to do?" Serena asked still over Calem's shoulder.

"Let's start by eating breakfast, and getting away from here," Calem said while giving a low grunt when Serena moved to hold onto his head placing her chest near his face.

"I'm okay with that!" Serena happily said making Calem smile seeing her with that positive attitude.

Unbeknownst to them Leslie saw every thing and was grinning from ear to ear. Her plans worked perfectly well this morning in which she walked directly to her phone to call Diantha since it has being quite some time that she spoke to her.

Leslie took a big in take of air ready to speak to Diantha as she placed the phone near her ear waiting for her to pick up in a calm way. Said person Diantha looked at her phone as she heard it buzzing on top of her desk while ignoring Brendan's look of worried directed at her since he didn't know if it was a random grunt calling her to threat her once again.

Diantha gently picked it and smile fondly at the person who was calling her making her answer the call in which Brendan and May were quickly sited next to her with curious stares making her giggle at how adorable they were.

"Leslie dear is good to finally talk once again," Diantha spoke in a cheery tone making Brendan and May look at each other before giving a sigh of relief when they heard the other person speak in a cheerful tone back at Diantha.

"I know right! It has being long! How you being!?" Leslie spoke in a cheerful tone in the other end of the phone making Diantha chuckle at her.

"I have being quite well dear what about you?" Diantha asked while looking at Brendan and May who were now back in the positions they were previously were before.

"I have being great! But that doesn't matter are you alright? Did something happen while every one is gone? I mean Red and Touya were the bodyguards of that place as well," Leslie said in a worried tone making Diantha sigh.

"Well actually nothing happened really," Diantha said before looking at Brendan and May who gave her a confused look since something did happened.

~_**Flashback~**_

"You must be May Mayple and Brendan Birch correct?" Diantha softly asked while the two said people gave her a nod confirming that they were. "Good and your allies' names are Sapphire and Ruby?" Diantha added making Brendan 'tsk' loudly and May look at her with a huge grin on her face exposing a small fang.

"Why yes we are! What can we do for you?" May happily asked since she was a big fan of Diantha and was happy that she knew about them Brendan on the other hand was annoyed that she knew about them.

"Well I was wondering if you two could become my bodyguards, and as well help work this agency since the boss is out of town," Diantha explained in which May stood up making her dress dance a small dance as she walked up to Diantha with glee.

"Of course! I mean I will be happy… No.. Honored to help you out! And be your bodyguard!" May exclaimed happily making Diantha smile warmly at her before looking at Brendan who tensed up.

"And what about you dear?" Diantha asked in a motherly way making Brendan blush and look away making May giggle.

"Wherever May goes I go, so I have no choice," Brendan said with a frown on his face.

"Wonderful! But it seems that," Diantha stop speaking while walking up to her co-workers ushering them to go upstairs and to stay upstairs for a couple of hours. Brendan and May look at each other confused into why the actress will do such a thing.

"Why are you doing that Ms. Diantha?" May asked confused when all the people that were gather in the lobby of the building left to go to the second floor. Diantha gives a small smile before pointing at the glass door three people that were coming to the agency.

"What the hell? Are does people retarded or something!? Does cloths aren't fashionable at all!" Brendan exclaimed in disgust making May roll her eyes at him before turning to Diantha.

"This is your first mission working here. If you can stop does three people from attacking this place head own. Then you can work for me, but as more than a bodyguard and a helper," Diantha said with a sly smirk on her face making Brendan smirk her direction.

"You had this plan didn't you?" Brendan asked while staring at Diantha who shook her head to the sides.

"In between since they were the ones that sent me a threat since they knew the original bodyguards and the demon aren't here anymore," Diantha explained making them look at her confused.

"Demon?" May and Brendan said together making Diantha smile at them.

"Our main weapon for defense in this place," Diantha said before turning around leaving them in the lobby alone. "But enough of that have fun playing with them," Diantha added before taking an elevator to the second floor leaving them alone in the lobby.

"I can't believe she tricked us," Brendan hissed angrily as the people that were going to attack the place head own marched inside the lobby making Brendan look at them in disgust since when was the color red so fashionable?

"Ruby I don't think is time to talk about it. When we are finish playing we can talk about. Okay?" May said in a reassuring smile before turning to look at the people in front of them.

"Whatever Sapphire," Brendan said with a small frown on his face before digging inside his suit pocket to take out a sewing kit.

"Excuse me kind people, but what are you doing here?" May politely asked the people in front of them who were looking at the two teens with confused looks.

"We members of Team Flare! Came here to kill Diantha Sonia! And that's what you shrimps need to know, so move out of our way!" One spoke up from the confused group.

"Ohh that's what…. Ruby are you really going to use that?" May asked in surprise when Brendan pulls out two pair of scissor's out of the sewing kit making May giggle before looking at the Team Flare members who continued to look at them confused.

"Shall I start first?" Brendan asked politely in which May nodded before charging to the one that spoke to them making Brendan attack the one behind the one who spoke tackling him to the ground as he pressed one of the scissor's on the person's throat will the other was ready to make contact with one of the person's eyes that were shielded by red sunglasses.

While on the other hand May have pushed the air of the other member's lungs with one easy kick before grasping him from the back of the collar to throw him to the other grunt that was about to attack Brendan. She happily skips to them before stopping one with her heel making it penetrated the flesh in a painful way.

"Sapphire don't dirty that dress please it took so much time making it," Brendan said while stabbing the person in his left away breaking the red sunglasses. The person screamed blood murder in which it sounded like a melodious tone in both May and Brendan's ears.

"Can't make any promises," May muttered before twisting her leg making the person give a scream as well while the one underneath him was giving May a dazed look since he didn't expect a girl like her have that kind of strength.

May makes a loud 'tsk' before pulling the heel out to have it land in the back of the man's neck making the dazed one quickly push away from the one that has being penetrated by her heel in the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do since he was seeing his comrades getting killed by two teenagers.

"You fucking bastards," he grunted angrily before charging into May who still had her heel in the back of the man's neck looking at him as he squirmed like it was the most interesting thing in the world. As he continued to charge at May he didn't notice Brendan flickering his wrist throwing a pair of scissor's at his direction hitting him spot on the neck.

He coughed up blood before his body crashed into the floor making May look at it with curiosity to back at Brendan who was still playing with his new toy that was trying to push him off him, but to failed greatly when Brendan grasp both his wrist and penetrates the pair of scissor he had in his left hand on both wrist making the man scream in agonizing pain.

"Are they going to be more? I mean only sending three how lame right?" May asked while taking her high heels off, but not before turning them around to stab the man one more time with both heels this time.

"This might be the beginning, but don't worry they will be more," Brendan said while ignoring the fact he had some blood on him. Yet even so he took out the pair of scissor the man had penetrating on both wrists to swipe the blood off of it with a frown on his face.

"Don't tell me Ruby. I can't believe I had to have this unfashionable man's blood on me," May said before pulling a knife that was strap on her left tight. "Now help me with this people I need to cut them to pieces so we could send a message to the one that threaten Diantha," May added while giving Brendan a playful wink.

"But how are we going to send the message since we don't know?" Brendan asked confused, but to jump when he hears a ding from the elevator. He turns around to look at the elevator to sigh in relief when Diantha comes out of it.

"Don't worry about that since I already know who was the person who send does grunts to kill me. Isn't friendship quite interesting?" Diantha softly said with a warm smile on her face making Brendan and May look at each other confused.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"She really is one interesting person," May softly said before looking at Brendan when Diantha ended the call to look at them with a motherly smile.

"The game has finally begun, Diantha, Hilda, Calem and lastly Touya said this at the same time.

Diantha who gave a small smile before picking up her cup of coffee and taking a small sip out of it while Brendan and May look at her with a small smirk on their faces understanding what she meant.

In which Hilda who was grinning from ear to ear when she said it to Yellow and Red who one looked at her confused while the other gave a grin as well having adrenaline pumping on his veins since it has being quite a long time.

While with Calem he was looking at his plate with a frown on his face while Serena stuffed her face with food enjoying the taste of it, but sadly Calem couldn't since he quickly noticed two Team Flare members leaving the small restaurant Calem took Serena for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked while taking a sip from her coffee making Calem look at her with a fake smile on his face.

"Everything is alright," Calem said before picking his fork and stabbing it on a piece of sausage that was in the plate. Serena frowned, but quickly returned back to her food since whatever was bothering him. He will tell her since she noticed how he looked at the two people that were wearing nothing but red.

As for Touya the boy was glaring at the baseball captain Alejandro Victor who was grinning devilishly at Touya and then at Shauna and Trevor who both were hiding behind him with a scared looks while Tierno was nervously looking around since they have gathered unwanted attention.

"So are you game cougar lover?" Alejandro asked in a deep accent while running a hand on his short black hair. His deep brown eyes continued to stare deeply at Touya's charcoal colored eyes.

"I'm game," Touya spat making Shauna, Trevor and lastly Tierno look at Touya in shock before looking at Alejandro who was smirking at Touya's direction before turning around.

"Meet me during lunch time for a little baseball game," Alejandro said while taking one last look at Shauna who clutch tightly Touya's shirt with fear. "And don't forget to bring her with you since she is the main prize," Alejandro added before walking away completely.

As this was happening Grace was kneeling down on her bed while holding a small box in her hands. She softly opens the box and gently picks up the key that was inside the box. Said key was weirdly shape as a 'Y' making Grace hold it tight since she deeply knew who this key belongs to.

And that was her late husband who wanted to give said key to his daughter when she turned 18.

"Only this year and she will be getting this, and the letter that you left behind for her," Grace whisper with a sad smile since she didn't know why her late husband wants to give this to his daughter, or what the letter says as well since she kept her promise.

And that promise was not to read the content the letter has that is directed for Serena.

* * *

_**The game has really begun~ Let's see how the players do~ But still I blame Dangan Ronpa and one of its character Byakuya Togami because he was the one that gave me the good idea to see it as a game well make them see it as a game since that's how he sees it when he gets trap and yadda yadda.**_

Any who on next chapter the Touya part will be explained clearly and the key as well. And other stuff that as well and Lysandre will be showing as well we can't forget the mastermind~

But all in all Serena doesn't trust Calem at all since who could blame her, and Red is suspicious of Touya~ And Calem doesn't trust Touya at all nor Red~ How will this play out~ Who knows~

Also tried my best with Brendan and May, but failed badly and well Diantha needed to come back since like I said before Brendan and May are there for a reason~ A reason I can't say at all~

Any who~

Read, Review , and lastly Enjoy my peeps~

Peace out~  



	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi hi! Sorry for the late updates and the not updating with 2 chapters at once is because the writers block also that I am being extremely lazy... And in the progress the plot bunny I had to writing some couple one-shots disappeared when spring break started... Kind of got me mad since I was about to do one for the Blue Exorcist and Super Dangan Ronpa 2...**_

Also in the progress Red's extra chapter is almost done just having some complications on the not so much gore in it since the extra chapter sounds quite rushed and plain, but it is just how Red begin and it ends when he meets Yellow, but will change some details here and there cause I definitely need to ;w;/

Any who~

Guest: Your wish is my command or something like that XD

Muffinypowers: I know that feeling ;u;/ But quick use the HM01 against it owo/ Cause it will be super effective dun dun dun~ cx

AneresMelac: And indeed bam! It needed to happen sooner or later xD But got it~ Will start as soon as possible~ And sure I don't mind sharing an opinion, but just don't throw does evil tomato's ;u;/ But about that well it is quite true since if a wild Pikachu uses attract on you. You are suppose to fall in love with the Pikachu or the person that's next to you ^w^/ All them synonyms that is quite a lot of them owo And well Serena that's because Xerneas is the being that gave life while Yveltal is that one that takes something like that... Maybe that's the reason they do more Yveltal style fanfics instead of Xerneas, but I think there are some couple of them .w./ Not sure, but it is being long since I search them up xD And see ya guys have fun doing all that ^w^/

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon only the plot~ And the random oc's.

Now shall we start? Not sure if my mojo came back or not, but without further ado chapter 12~

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

"I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation Touya," Shauna said while looking at the floor with a frown on her face. Touya on the other hand was looking at the bat's the baseball team had in their storage.

"Is alright Shauna don't worry about it, but why is this guy treating you like a prize?" Touya asked in a curious tone making Shauna sigh.

"Because Shaunee's is one of the popular girls, and well she is um," Trevor stutters in the last part making Touya smirk realizing something about the boy.

"She is good looking I get it, and wants her to be by his side like a prize," Touya pointed out making Trevor nod his head while Shauna covers her face while muttering a few cursed words.

"If only Sere was here…. She knows how to scare him away," Shauna muttered with a frown on her face.

"Yo Touya my man are you ready?" Tierno asked while looking inside the room. Touya nodded while picking up a random bat, and walking towards Tierno's direction with Shauna and Trevor behind Touya while giving each other scared glances between them.

"Let's just get this started," Touya said with a smirk on his face as Tierno escorts them to the baseball field the school has.

None of them spoke a word to each other since Shauna mind was turned off due to fear and Trevor tried his best to make her feel better. Touya frowned when they reached their destination to see that the place was full of their classmates loudly talking amongst each other.

"You finally came, and here I taught you chickened out," Alejandro sneered at Touya's direction who just rolled his eyes at him while ushering the other three to walk to the benches the baseball field has.

"Huh? I taught you were the one who was going to chicken out," Touya pointed out making Alejandro glare at him.

"Good luck Touya!" Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno shouted together making Touya look at their direction and nod before looking back at Alejandro.

"Shall we get started?" Alejandro asked with a smirk on his face before walking up to the first base with a metal bat on his right hand making Touya look at his and imagining Alejandro's blood smeared on it.

"There is always a time and place for everything, but right now it isn't," Touya muttered to himself while watching Alejandro position himself ready to hit the baseball with a smirk on his face making Touya give a loud sigh.

The crowd was furiously cheering for the baseball captain making said captain's smirk grow wider and so his pride. When the pitcher threw the ball with quite a lot of force making Alejandro swing his metal bat with the equal force making the crowd to suddenly become quiet as the ball flew a great deal in the sky, but to fall at the end of the field making Shauna pale up.

"I don't think Touya can beat him," Shauna muttered in a sad tone making Trevor and Tierno look at her in shock.

"Don't lose hope Shaunee maybe he can!" Tierno exclaimed while Trevor gave her left shoulder a reassuring squeeze making her smile at her two friends while mentally praying that Serena would appear out of nowhere and unleash her rage at everyone.

"Beat that cougar lover," Alejandro spat at Touya's direction before giving a thumb up at the crowd making them cheer wildly and throw insults at Touya who look at the field with no interest in his charcoal eyes.

"If I can knocked out X with one single blow with a normal mop stick imagine what I can do with a bat," Touya muttered to himself while walking to the same spot Alejandro was previously at to look at the pitcher who gave him a friendly smile.

Touya positions himself while Shauna's knuckles turn white due to how much pressure the poor girl was putting into them due to fear. The pitcher suddenly smirks before throwing the ball just like he threw Alejandro's ball towards Touya who swing his bat with so much force like he was about to murder someone.

The ball made a loud sound when it made contact with the bat making it fly into the sky with quite a lot of speed making Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and the crowd look at the ball that suddenly disappeared with the glare of the sun in the sky with shock written in their faces while Alejandro was looking with a mixture of shock and surprise in his face.

Touya throws the bat on the floor before walking away from the post to have the pitcher suddenly wrap one of his arms around his neck making him tense up in the progress, but to relax when he noticed the grin on the pitcher's face.

"And is a home run!" The pitcher exclaimed in a happy tone while making the crowd and Alejandro scream a loud 'what' in the progress. Shauna was grinning from ear to ear with tears of joy in the corner of her eyes as Tierno and Trevor hug her tightly in happiness.

"This is bullshit!" Alejandro screamed angrily making the pitcher give a long sigh before pointing to the ball Alejandro hit first and then wave his hand as in secretly saying if he could find the other ball.

"Is not bullshit at all captain, but you lost fair and square," the pitcher pointed out while letting go of Touya and standing in front of him with an outstretch hand ignoring the angry scream of his captain. "The name is Alec Rodriguez!" The pitcher aka Alec introduce himself making Touya look at him confused, but regardless to shake his hand.

"Touya Shiro," Touya said making Alec chuckle when his captain and a few people from the crowd left with him.

"Such a sore loser he is. Sometimes I wonder why he is the captain of this team," Alec said before letting go of Touya's hand. "I think he needs a time out thought," Alec added making Touya chuckle.

"Maybe he does," Touya says before suddenly getting tackled into a hug by Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna screaming happily at him while Alec watched with amusement.

While this was happing in the school grounds, Serena and Calem where relaxing in the town's park while eating ice cream. Serena was enjoying her gleefully while Calem looked around the park in search of the Team Flare members.

"Now this is the life," Serena gleefully said while looking at her treat while Calem looked at her direction with a slight frown.

"Stuffing your face with food?" Calem asked clearly confused since he always believed girls cared for their weight.

"Hell yeah! Food plus anime and manga are everything!" Serena happily said while looking at Calem to fake smile when she noticed he was looking at her chest.

"So all the food that you eat goes…" Calem stops himself when notices Serena was giving him a glare that could kill before returing back to her treat making him sigh.

They eat their frozen treat in silence while looking at the small kids play with their parents around the park. Serena looks at one particular kid to notice the little kid was playing with her father while their mother watched from a distance. Her free hand subconsciously placed itself on top of Calem's free hand making the boy jump in surprise to look at her and then at the direction she was looking with a warm smile on her face.

"I think we are too young to be thinking about that Serena," Calem pointed making her tighten her grip in a painful way in his free hand when she heard his comment.

"Who said I was thinking about that? Or the facts of us like that?" Serena asked with a hiss making Calem give her a sad smile before intertwining their fingers together making Serena jump and look at his direction.

"You never know," Calem whispered towards her while leaning in close to her face making her blush, but frown before looking away from him making him kiss her cheek instead.

"You do realize that I don't trust you, or that I accepted your confession either," Serena said with venom in her voice before finishing off her ice cream and to look at his direction to see him having a sad smile on his face while his treat was long gone.

Calem looks away from her making Serena hiss at him since she was awaiting a smart remark or something. She gave a tired sigh before looking back at the family to jump in surprise when she notices people in red suits enter the park. She gives a slight squeeze on Calem's hand making him look at her direction to pale up when he notices the Team Flare members.

"What the hell are does bastards doing here," Calem hissed making Serena look at him with a confused look.

"Do you know them?" Serena asked in a curious tone, but to quickly emit a loud 'epp' when Calem roughly pulls her up from her sit with him. "What the hell Calem!?" Serena angrily adds before said person harshly drags her away from the previous bench they were sited at.

"We need to get out of here before does people recognize you," Calem said with a frown on his face as he continued to drag Serena who looked at him in confusion, but to pale up when he started dragging her to the dense part of the park.

"Calem, why are we going this way?" Serena shyly asked trying to hide the fear since in that portion of the park they have being several killings in the past years, and yet here she was being drag by an assassin that was meant to kill her to this part of the park.

"To hide for a while until they leave this place," Calem pointed out while looking behind to notice the grunts where walking around the park looking at each family member making him change his eyesight to the front knowing deeply down that they will do something stupid.

"But why?" Serena asked while yanking hard on his hand making him stumble a bit. Calem turns to look at Serena who was giving a glare at his direction while holding his arm with her other hand ignoring their connected hands. "Answer me now Calem," Serena hissed.

"Does people you just saw work for the man that send me to kill you in which I find it odd that there here," Calem answered while looking behind Serena who let go of his arm and as well of his hand before turning around making him jump in surprise when she started walking the way they previously walked to get to the deepest part of the park. "Where are you going!?" Calem asked in surprise following her.

"What do you think!? To ask them where the hell their boss is!" Serena angrily spat making Calem pale up to growl at her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Calem angrily asked making Serena stop her walking to turn to him with a glare and a hostile aura around her.

"I am already hanging with you, so who gives a damn if they do something to me since clearly you can do it," Serena spat angrily making Calem walk up to her towering over her frame, yet the girl didn't falter instead glare at the boy.

Calem didn't say anything instead wrap his arms around her waist picking her up in the progress before returning back to where he was taking her making her scream shouts in anger and pushing his face wanting to have him drop her off with anger, so she could run to where does people where at.

"Let me go!" Serena angrily spat, but then gasp when he did what she told him to do. She gave a confident smirk since she was ready to run, but as soon as her smirk came it quickly went away when she notices that they where quite far from where they came from, and as well that she didn't notice it at all.

Perhaps it was because she was blinded by anger that she didn't notice at all, or that she was distracted with many thoughts on how was she going to converse with does people before dropping the big question on them.

"You will be safe here until then," Calem muttered before sitting away from her since she was muttering curse words to herself and pulling some of her hair in anger.

"Dammit, dammit," Serena chanted while pulling her legs to her chest making Calem look at her with worry written on his grey/blue eyes.

He gave a long tired sigh before closing his eyes knowing she wouldn't go anywhere since she might get herself lost. She wasn't that of an idiot to just randomly run around in this part getting herself lost in the progress right?

Calem gave another tired sigh before letting sleep over take him for a while. As he did that Leslie and Grace where walking along the street in which Leslie was grinning from ear to ear happily while Grace gave tired sighs not feeling enthusiastic as her friend.

"Leslie where are we going?" Grace asked in a tired tone while clutching the key that she wasn't able to hide when Leslie knock on her door this morning.

"To the park silly, so you could relax a bit," Leslie happily said while looking down at Grace's hand to notice the key. It was weirdly shaped, but that reminded her about the other key her husband had before he died.

Leslie always wandered what happened to said key when her husband got murder in the mist of a mission. She shakes her head to sides trying to push does thoughts away since she knew they will make her feel depress and useless since she couldn't help him back then since she was still in training.

"Mhm?" Grace suddenly hummed when they reached the park to notice two people in red suits walking around in a suspicious manner. Grace eyes widen in shock when one took out a gun and was pointing it at a women with honey colored hair holding a small child on her arms from the distance.

Grace tensed up when the grunt took the safety lock the gun has ready to shoot the women that didn't know someone was about to shoot her at all. Grace opened her mouth ready to screamed, but closed it when she heard a loud 'bang' next to her and the man with the gun failing to the floor letting go of the gun. The people that were in the park tensed up and started screaming while running away from the place while the women with the baby did the same thing making the alive grunt curse out loud in anger.

Another loud 'bang' was heard once again and the second grunt that was about to chase after the women fell in the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Grace stood frozen in place while her head turned slightly to the sound of the loud bangs to gasp in shock seeing Leslie holding a gun with an emotionless expression.

"Fucking bastards," Leslie spat in anger before putting the gun away making Grace take a few steps away from her.

"You just killed two people…. You just," Grace said in shock making Leslie look at her direction with a sad smile.

"If I didn't then that child wouldn't have a mother in his or her life," Leslie pointed out while walking away from Grace who clasps her hands on Leslie right arm making her jump in surprise.

"I know that! But still Leslie you might end in jail you know!?" Grace said with fear in her eyes when Leslie gives her an emotionless expression making her let go of Leslie right arm in fear that she will get shoot by her.

"I won't end in jail since it is my job to kill does people…. After all they are after your daughter," Leslie pointed out since she found out rather quickly when she noticed who they were going to try and kill in the park. She deducted quite easily since they were quite a lot of couples with young children and with different hair color, but they seemed that the honey colored hair women was their target.

Also the fact that Hilda pointed out something about them and gave her some information about them due to Diantha who called her in the beginning she felt quite heart broken that Diantha didn't say anything to her, but quickly shrug it off when Hilda explained why and that Diantha requested Hilda not to tell her. Yet the girl did the opposite and told her all about it.

"What do you mean by that!?" Grace asked in shock while clutching the key tightly.

"Well that the boss from this people are after your daughter…. Not sure why if you ask me," Leslie said with a small frown on her face. "Reason I and others are investigating since it all seems wrong to target her without any reason," Leslie added looking thoughtful making Grace tense up and look at the key.

"Maybe there is a reason," Grace whispered making Leslie look at her with a confused look. Grace takes a huge in take of air before showing the key to Leslie. "This key I am holding is to be giving to my daughter when she turns 18 still not sure why my late husband wants to give it to her since," Grace stops and looks at the key with sadness written in her eyes.

"Since what?" Leslie asked in a curious tone making Grace give her a sad smile since she knew what the key was actually for and what it will do when it is being used since her late husband told her everything about it before passing away.

"Since this is to make the ultimate weapon come back to life…. Well if you have the other key as well," Grace said while looking at the key. Leslie paled up knowing full well that her late husband had the other key, but it weirdly disappear form the existence. As if someone wished it was, or perhaps he did in his final breath.

Leslie bites her lower lip while the unwanted memory of her late husband comes into her mind. How she remembered the key that he used to wear around his neck like a necklace with proudest as he thought her how to use a gun back when she was a novice, and that's were everything comes crashing down on her.

The ultimate weapon the weapon could kill every living being on the earth with ease as if they were mere bugs. She remembered how her fellow scientists work on such weapon with AZ the mysterious inventor who came up with the idea. In which said idea become a nightmare everyone wanted to forget in which they clearly did.

Leslie grunts in anger she was never a bodyguard or an assassin to begin with…. Instead she was one of the scientists that work on inventing the machine and later on the two set of keys, but she found it odd how did Grace late husband and her late husband obtain the keys? Since they person who originally had them all the time was AZ to begin with.

"Grace it seems our jobs aren't done yet," Leslie hissed angrily knowing that deep down she remembered the reason she wasn't taking care of Calem when he was just a mere child since they were training her to become an assassin and keeping her away from him and her late husband.

She grinds her teeth in anger knowing deep down that her late husband knew she was one of the scientists, but she shook her head to sides pushing all does thoughts away since she wanted to know. How was she able to forget such a nightmare so easily? Did something bad happen during the time it became a nightmare? "Ugh this is too much," Leslie added while clutching her head in pain.

Grace gave Leslie a worried expression seeing her friend clutch her head while muttering a few words to herself while ignoring the fact that something deep down told her to run away from her since Leslie still had the gun with her, yet she trusted Leslie reason she brought the women in a sisterly fashion hug.

"Everything is going to be alright…. I hope," Grace muttered while Leslie whimpered softly as more memory attack her brain. Memories of her old colleagues committing suicide one by one, and lastly herself trying to do said action as well, but to fail greatly in her first attempt.

She didn't want to believe these random memories are true, but she was hopeless now since they felt like they were her missing fragments in her mind. As this was happening between the two Calem tensed up while looking around the dense part of the park.

He knew he heard does gunshots a few minutes ago, but he felt worry for Serena since said person broke into a run when he took a small nap and now the idiot is lost in this place. Calem muttered a few curse words before sprinting into a random way of the dense portion of the park already retracing his steps when he started his search for her.

She wasn't in the park's front portion since he checked every single place before running back into the dense portion with worry hinted in his eyes when he heard the gunshots. He knew they didn't come from the deep portion of the park, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling something bad happen to her.

"You really are going to be the death of me," Calem harshly said before stopping in his tracks when he notices Serena checking her nails with a bored look on her face before looking at him.

"Took you long enough to find this place," Serena said before flickering her wrist towards Calem without a care in the world making Calem get madder by the second.

He didn't know the girl knew this place like the back her hand, or the fact she knows where the killings took place as well. But clearly the portion they were trying to use as a hiding place wasn't the place instead where Serena was located at the moment it was the place.

She didn't know why she came to this place that always scared her when she was a small child, but the sound of gunshots echoing around the park made her run to this place since weirdly it felt like a safe place in her mind. Serena looked at his direction and gave a long tired sigh before walking up to him.

"You know I can take," Serena stop herself before giving another long tired sigh and looking at the huge collection of trees in front of her with a slight frown on her face ignoring the glare Calem threw at her.

"Any who let's go home Serena," Calem muttered before turning around to have Serena grasp the back of his blue jacket.

"Not yet…. Let's just stay here for a few minutes until it dies down," Serena mutters before letting go of his jacket making Calem look at her with worry since she wasn't acting like her usual angry self in the moment.

"Are you scared Serena?" Calem asked while turning completely to look at her who was ignoring his stare on her.

"So what if I am? You don't hear gunshots quite a lot in the park… Hell! You don't even hear them in this damn neighborhood!" Serena spat making Calem chuckle to wrap his arms around her waist making her glare at him with quite a lot of hatred.

"Well there's always a first time for everything right?" Calem pointed while pulling her close to him.

"You do realize I can hit you where the sun doesn't shine, and I feel like is a good idea at this point to," Serena pointed with a wicked smile on her face making Calem sigh, but to smirk at her direction.

"Then that would be bad for you I think? Since you only like 2D guys," Calem playfully said making Serena drop her smile into a frown.

"So? They are better looking than you," Serena spat at him with a victorious smirk when she saw a frown on his face.

"But that's not what you body said in the greenhouse," Calem spat back making Serena blush.

"That's! Something entirely different! Since the heat of the place took over me!" Serena sputters out while clutching his shoulder's making him hiss in pain when she clutches hard on the injured one. "Besides why are we talking about that? Can we talk about something else?" Serena added while looking away from him and pushing him trying to break the hold on her, but to fail when he tightens his grip on her waist.

"Can you let go of the shoulder?" Calem asked her making Serena let go of it before giving it a tight squeeze making him hiss in pain. "Thanks? And well because you knew the conversation was going to go there from the start," Calem added making Serena try once again to push him away.

"No I didn't it! And can you let go of me!?" Serena asked with a blush adorning her face when he leans in close to her face.

"No. Not until I get what I want from you," Calem whispered to her making the blush darken on her face.

"And wh-at is that?" Serena stuttered while cursing herself mentally for stuttering since she knew she couldn't let him win that easily.

"Well you see I was wondering why you watch that porn of some guys swimming in pools," Calem said with curiosity hinted in his voice making Serena look at him shock to hiss at him.

"For starters it isn't porn. Secondly is called Free! Iwatobi Swim Club dumbass, and is an anime that has good kind of fanservice in which I would rather see that in the Blue E… Why the hell am I even telling you in the first place?" Serena stops her babbling with a question in the end making Calem chuckle softly.

"I don't know, but for starters I will say it kind of felt refreshing of you to speak to me about the anime you watch," Calem said in a soft tone making Serena look at him confused.

"Why is that?" Serena asked in a curious tone.

"Because it makes me remember when this ordeal was in a secret, and we were acting normal as friends," Calem said in a whisper as he pulls Serena into a hug making her squeak in surprise to give a sigh understanding what he meant by that.

The time that it was just them being friends and neighbor's just normal people hanging out and watching anime to later in the night. How she will explain everything to him when he was confused in some parts and genres. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed that greatly like he did, but it all happened.

It all happened so fast that they couldn't comprehend at all. He was meant to kill her, but in the end he changed his mind to protect her since he didn't expect at all that some secrets would come out about his and her life.

As that went on their minds Trevor who was carrying Touya's book bag in search of said person with a smile on his face. He was happy that he showed that Alejandro guy a piece or two in his own game and that saved Shauna from being lovers with that guy well more of a price as he made it sound.

"I really don't know how to thank him at all," Trevor muttered while carrying the other male's book bag. As he rounded a corner he heard Alejandro's angry shout making him stop in fear, but to relax as he heard Touya's voice. At first he was confused into what was going on, but he stealthily sneak in their direction wanting to hear a little in their conversation.

"Look here Hilbert," Alejandro angrily spat to have Touya raise one hand in a stopping notion in his direction making him growl angrily.

"Is Touya simple as that, or do you want me to spell it for you?" Touya asked with a bored look on his face even when Alejandro roughly grasp the collar of his school short roughly pulling close to Alejandro's face.

"I don't give a fuck about your damn name, but keep talking like that and someone might end up injured or dead," Alejandro hissed at Touya who gave him a fake gasp.

"Oh dear me anything but that!" Touya sarcastically spoke making Alejandro shove him against the wall making Touya give a low grunt.

"I'm dead serious! You know what why don't I kill you!" Alejandro spat with a cynical smile making Trevor shiver in fear as he heard Alejandro's threat. He clutched Touya's bag ready to jump in the conversation to stop when he notices Touya's face.

"You kill me? With what? Strangling me? Punching me to death? Or perhaps getting your buddies to corner me and then kill me? I can keep on and on you do realize that?" Touya calmly pointed making Alejandro growl menacingly at him.

"Strangling seems good at the moment," Alejandro spat while his hands loosen their grip from the school's shirt, but to jump a little towards Touya's neck. Touya on the other hand looked bored out of his mind with the decision Alejandro's decision.

"N is ten times better than you in giving threats," Touya said calmly while ignoring the grip on the neck tighten making Trevor pale up, but to sigh in relief when Touya's knee connects with Alejandro's stomach in a painful way making Alejandro loosen his hold on Touya's neck in which said boy placed his own hands on Alejandro's neck before shoving him hard against the floor in which made Alejandro loosen completely his hold on Touya's neck.

Alejandro's head connected with the floor with a loud 'thud' making Touya give a tired sigh since he knew that the boy will be unconscious plus the small amount of blood that was coming from a portion of his head made the boy kneel down to check his pulse since it wasn't his job to kill classmates even if some deserved to die.

"He's still alive you know that Trevor," Touya pointed out making Trevor jump in surprise to come out from the hiding place nervously and with fear making Touya smile sadly at his direction. "Is alright I am not going to do anything at all," Touya added while raising both hands trying to ease the new atmosphere around them.

"Just wha…" Trevor couldn't formulate any words or even speak any words since his body froze when Touya suddenly stood up away from Alejandro's body.

"Is called self defense Trevor. I wasn't going to let him over power me," Touya pointed out before walking away to being stop by Trevor who has a determinate look on his face.

"Please teach me that self defense!" Trevor suddenly blurted while grasping Touya's book bag tightly knowing that he could use this as his advantage to make him say yes to such a simple request. Touya gave him a weak smile before noticing Trevor was holding his book bag.

"Fine I'll teach you some moves," Touya said knowing that said moves he was going to teach him wasn't that kind of move he did on Alejandro. He was going to teach him the simple ones he can use to escape people.

Since he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno might get caught up in the problem he is with Serena and the others. 

* * *

**_And that's how chapter 12 ends~ In which I have no regrets in mentioning does two anime at all xD_ ****_But that's not the main point here!_**

The main point is that Leslie was actually a scientist that got turned into an assassin/bodyguard. It has a reason since she doesn't remember anything at all during the time of that experimentation until it came crashing down on her well small fragments in future chapters she will remember more clearly with the help of Grace and Calem since Diantha doesn't know at all.

I blame Super Dangan Ronpa 2 of that idea, but I needed Leslie to become more than a side character or a normal mother same with Grace. We can't let out a mother that didn't come to the parade when you become champion...

Still leaves me shock that she didn't come at all since hello is your only child and almost everyone was there why weren't you there? And no you can't use the excuse of your soap oprah or novelas..

Any who really drifting off there with something unrelated to the story xD Any who it has begun! If a Team Flare member was going to kill one women that they thought looked like Serena who would think that they will continue such thing?

Any who~

Read, Review, and enjoy~

Peace out buds~ Time for me to enjoy some Blue Exorcist~


	13. Extra Chapter

_**And I welcome you guys to one of the extra chapters in this story~ Providing you with a little background of some characters~ The chapter of some will end on how they met the person while others will be the continuation of others~**_

I hope this one is a good start for the extra chapters since it took some time xD Well almost half my spring break xD I start my classes on Monday once again... Dammit all I didn't accomplish anything except finding 2 shinies in a row on my Pokémon Y... Still it means nothing to me...

Any who~ I hope this chapter is good if not I might edit it once again and put some new parts here and there, but yeah...

First protagonist background story is dun dun dun Red~ Not sure who will be next perhaps Touya? Hilda? or Yellow? owo

Who knows~

Any who Green is the guy and Blue is the girl~

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon only the shitty plot~

Also~

Sara: Chu is welcome here is an extra chapter even if it isn't the main story I do apologize ;u;/ But hope you like it ;u;/

Any who enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Red's P.O.V.**_

It was always the same in my books my parents were nothing to me. They only cared for what the society thought about them since they have made it where they wanted to be. Yet it was quite sad when I ended their lives since it was partially their fault in the beginning.

They always wanted me to do something I didn't want to do, but was forced to. I did quite enjoyed when they will take me to this weird doctor wanting to know what was wrong with me for not speaking at all. Said man marked me as 'mute' to my parents in which it was a lie.

I could talk clearly well really well you can even ask Green since he was the only person I spoke to besides his big sister Daisy. Yet I let them believe I couldn't speak at all since only Daisy and Green were the only ones that knew what was really wrong with me.

Yet it hurt me more the fact that I had to run away from them when I murder my parents in cold blood since they deserved it after all for being blinded by greed that they never notice that their child was fucked up in the head.

It felt wonderful. Oh so wonderful when the kitchen knife penetrated my mother's neck as she lay on the couch taking a small nap ignoring my existence. How she gasped in pain when the knife did its job on her neck. I enjoyed how her tears started running down her pale face when she notice who stab her.

I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all for killing you.

Her life ended pretty quickly when I pulled the knife out of her neck, but I wasn't done…. Oh no I wasn't. It was just the beginning after all.

I grab the end of the knife tightly before stabbing her eyes with so much force that I didn't know my 5 year old body had. Only thing I know that my fun ended when father entered the house.

To this day I remember how his shock expression looked, and how pale he was when he saw me on top of mother's body with her blood on my small figure. He quickly dashed my direction in which I know what he was going to do.

He was going to end my fun, but I wouldn't let him.

Instead I waited just simply waited until the knife was perfectly attached to his neck since the couch helped me get to his neck. All I knew it felt great seeing the person I looked up fall down in the ground holding his neck trying to put pressure on the wound. I looked down at him before raising my short arms and stabbing him in the head killing him in the progress.

I continued to stab him repeatedly with a twisted smile on my face since I finally obtained freedom from this cursed world they raised me in. Yet I didn't grow tired from cutting stabbing my parents until they were just mush in the floor.

I held the knife to my chest and pouted since my fun has ended, but I knew that I needed to run as fast from here since it felt right to do since…

I just committed murder, and I am a 5 year old child. I didn't know what they will do to me, but I had to run and that's what I did. I ran out of the house away from the little town I used to live at saying good bye to the people who truly cared for me in a small whisper of my voice as I continued running.

That's what I continued doing for the rest of my life, yet if you add killing people for the pleasure to have that moment restored as a child I had with my parents. It felt great to end a person's life to open them or just turned them into nothing. It felt wonderful and it looked as I was doing art as well.

Yet even so one escaped my little killing act and that was when I was 10 years old. I didn't know how did he escaped, but when he did. I was granted a title that I held it proudly since I am the demon of the shadows.

With my unique red eyes I could be clearly mistaken by a demon, and lastly I attacked from the shadows at random people. It was really fun in my opinion, but even the fun needs to turn drastic and challenging.

I have no regrets when I ended the life of a gang member of the notorious Team Rocket making me their number one prey. It was really fun being chased by does idiots who couldn't even killed me when they had me cornered.

Even as they continued to chase after me they eventually got tired of sending the low lives of the group. I was so happy when I met someone of the same caliber as me. She stood there in front of me when I called the last of the low lives of Team Rocket with ease, yet I chuckle darkly since she didn't do anything to help them at all.

Just stood watching what was in front of her with a devious smirk on her face. Her blue eyes shown with happiness when I turned towards with the knife that I took with me when I ran away from home was dangerously pointed at her direction.

"My name is Blue, and sweetie I think this is where it ends for you~" Blue said in a sing song voiced while taking out a blade making me grin from ear to ear since this was the first time seeing a weapon like that used against me.

Yet I won't regret how our ten year old bodies danced across the dark ally's floor with much speed in our movements while our objects of killing continued to make a wonderful sound as they crash with one another making my grin turned into a sadistic one, but I wasn't the only one with that grin since she mirrored mines.

It felt so good when her blade stabs me in the stomach and my knife penetrated her left shoulder. We both gasp in shock since our little danced took a small stop, but to continue when we harshly took our weapon's away from our bodies making our bloods splash into the ally's floor.

"You're good," Blue commented while licking her lips hungrily while I just stared at her with a predatory look wanting to cut her open and see what makes her this fun. She let's one giggle escape her lips before dashing at my direction reading to commence another dance.

To have it interrupted when we hear sirens from the police cars making us freeze in the spot. We both gave loud 'tsk' since it angered us that something as trivial as the cops come and mess with our fun, but yet we couldn't be caught.

Oh hell no. We can't be caught at all.

We looked at each other to smirk knowing that we taught the same thing. Blue looks at her fallen teammates with a disgust look before tilting her head to the deepest part of the ally making me nod.

That day we both ran. Ran so fast while leaving a fresh trail of our blood in the ally's many routes.

To this day I always taught does policeman were idiots since I left a bloody trail while she did as well, but it seemed that the most important thing in the moment were does Team Rocket low lives bodies.

I laughed like a small child in a happy tone before stopping and frowning since I won't be ever to see her again. It really made me quite sad that the police stop our fight since I wanted badly to pry her skin open and see what was inside her.

That was the last time I saw her, but not the last time seeing Team Rocket low lives that in the end some of them lost a few article of clothing since I needed some. I have zero regrets admitting that I eaten human organs the ones of my preys to fill my empty stomach.

Since the food that I found in the garbage wasn't that satisfying at all it didn't full my empty stomach. Perhaps it was that I was growing into my teen years, or my stomach grew a few sizes with the organs I ate.

That was my every day living. Simple and normal right?

I will admit it made me miss my old living style, but perhaps it was because I missed my friend Green and his older sister Daisy. Yet every time I taught like that I always shook my head to the sides since…

Back then they knew I was fucked up in the head, yet they believed that they could change me…. Help me out with my problem.

Maybe that's why I do the killing? I mean I really feel guilty that they tried so hard with me when my parents couldn't, and yet they even accepted who I was and wanted to help me out… Yet even I knew as I child that I wouldn't ever change, or even know that this is my way of living.

I mean I haven't spoken a word ever since I murdered my parents in cold blood, and that is quite a long time maybe that crazy doctor was right about labeling me 'mute'.

I shook my head to the sides before grinning and looking at the starry sky. In which reminded me that one of this days I might end up dead or in a nut house. I chuckle at my thoughts to burst into laughter since I found that incredibly stupid.

I haven't being caught yet, so why worry about such trivial things?

Since I act like a normal ten year old in the eyes of the people when I come out of the ally's, and I look decent not someone that lives at the ally's or random abandoned bus stops. And in the clean part I look cleaner than any of the kids my age since it is fun to use the small lake the park on this place has as a bath.

But oh they don't need to know anything about me, since I only appear once and then disappear since it's a no no to stay in the same place.

A huge no no.

I chuckle darkly as I walked the streets of the new town I arrived and look around at the new prey or food for that matter with a smirk on my face.

By the time I reached this small town I was turning fifteen of age, and was quite happy since the weary glances I obtained was because of my age since we all know all about how some teenagers are. Yet I could care less since I was going to kill each one of them just for my pleasure.

My sick pleasure that is, yet I didn't know how sicker was fate.

Reason I said that is because when I took a turned on a random corner of the street I was walking at. I suddenly bump into someone. I give a small grunt, but to pale up when I come to realize who it was. Even after ten years or 9 years I still remember his green eyes that were looking directly at me with shock written in his eyes. His retarded hairstyle he had as a small child was still there, but it made me think did he had that personality of his still?

Yet that question didn't matter what matter at the moment was that I Red must run away from Green Oak as soon as possible, and that's what I did ignoring his shouts.

I ran far away from him.

Hah, I must laugh at myself since isn't that what I was doing all this years? Just running escaping the sad truth about myself? Or perhaps was that I didn't want to end in jail? Or perhaps was that…

I don't want them seeing me like this. After all I am a monster a serial killer, and nothing more. I knew that if I stayed there in front of him. He would've taken me to Daisy and his grandpa, and try to change me into a normal person, but…

Is there any choice for me to live a normal teen life now? When I committed all does murders, eaten their organs, and lastly get a sick joy of pleasure while doing all that?

I. Think. Not.

I suddenly stop running to notice the green scenario in front of me. I must've run towards the forest the town has. I frown deeply and start walking around it wanting to find a good hiding place for the night, or for the rest of my life here.

I continued walking around the forest to have goose bumps run down my exposed skin making me chuckle darkly since it must mean something right? It must mean the spirits of the dead people I killed are trying to hunt me now, but as the chuckle once again it turned into full of laughter since I knew my mind was already lost, so why think like that now?

I stop laughing to grin maniacally since I was being foolish perhaps it was the huge amount of trees? I mean I have always lived at dark ally's my entire life, and only came out of them once in a while just for small snacks, baths, and lastly preys.

I gave a low whistle when I came across a house just neatly placed in a field surrounded by trees. This made me tilt my head in confusion since who would be smart enough to make a house in such a dense forest? But shove that question deep inside my head and walked slowly towards with the knife in hand since I could use a good roof to sleep for now on.

As I reached the front door I look at it confused to notice the door knob was broken in which made entry to the inside of the house easily. I slowly close the door behind me while looking at my surrounding to the house with a slight frown since it felt wrong for some odd reason.

That's when I hear a person shouting profanities and death threads echo around the empty house making me tense up, but to quickly relax when I noticed it was coming from the kitchen. I slowly reached the place to notice a girl leaning down and unconscious man that was in the floor with blood coming from his head.

"That fucking bastard is going to get it," the girl muttered making me look at her in shock since her voice sounded so familiar. She hisses before turning my way in which made her blue eyes look at me shock.

Now I knew who she was. She was that old Team Rocket member Blue, but the question that was in my mind why was she here and why wasn't she wearing the Team Rocket uniform instead a red skirt with a blue blouse and leg warmers with the final touch a pair of blue and red sneakers. I grin wickedly knowing fate was being good with me right at the moment since ever since I met her I always wanted to open her up to see her insides.

"Wa-it!" She screamed while placing her hands in a stopping motion making me hiss at her. "We can have our fight until you find Yellow for me! Please just find Yellow, and you can do anything to me," she added while looking at the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

I made a loud 'tsk' not caring who this Yellow was at the moment. I just wanted to kill the girl in front of me, but the way she showed true sadness for this Yellow made me think otherwise. It made me think something sickening in my mind. Maybe if I help her find this Yellow person. I could kill her and that Yellow.

It was a win win for me.

"So will you help me?" She asked me while stretching her hand towards me.

I didn't know what made me to shake her hand without killing her there at the moment, but all I knew that I was racing through the deepest portion of the forest as she instructed me to go where she thinks this Yellow person is hiding from a certain guy that she knew.

At first she confused me when she told me about this guy and that he worked with Team Rocket, but then came into a conclusion that Team Rocket was after this Yellow person.

Who was this Yellow person really? And why was a Team Rocket after this person?

I growl in frustration not knowing why this person was that important, or why did I care this much all I knew when I reached a certain place there he was looking around nervously his surroundings until he saw me.

At first I was waiting for him to start backing away from me since I was still holding the knife in my hand, but instead he started walking forward my direction making me tense up. His expression held no fear as he continued walking my direction the annoying straw hat that neatly placed on top of his head will sometimes shadow his eyes that held an emotion I haven't seeing in years.

"Did Blue send you?" His voice sounded soft making me look at him with a confused expression since it sounded soft, but as well like a melodious tone not something a boy voice should sound like.

I gave him a nod in confirmation making him grin happily. I out stretched my right hand the one that wasn't holding the knife his direction in which he gladly took it making me jump a little on how soft his skin was against mines.

"Well well what do we have here? Your uncle thought he could let you escape? Or that perhaps your friend will protect the old man?" A man hissed from behind me making me turn my head slightly at his direction as Yellow's grip on my right hand tightens up. "And what is this? Another friend of yours coming to protect you?" The man added while eying me up and down.

"N-o! I mean… I can protect myself!" Yellow said in a confident tone while letting go of my hand to walk in front of me. Even if he spoke with a confident tone I could clearly see that he was shaking in fear.

The man chuckle before fixing up his red tie that has a big R on the end of it he casually walked our direction making Yellow back away from the man to make contact with my body he looked up at me in shock seeing that I turned around when the man was getting near him. I gave him unconsciously a warm smile confusing me in the progress.

"Of course," the man said in a sarcastic tone before harshly grabbing Yellow by his arm making me tense up, but too look at Yellow in shock when the annoying straw hat that placed neatly on top of his head falls to the ground when the man roughly pushes him towards his direction. The long ponytail danced across due to the rough action.

"You're…. a ….. girl?" I ask in a raspy voice since I haven't used it in years. Yellow looks at my direction with unshed tears in the corner of her eyes making me look away from her to the man that was holding her.

"Oh? You didn't know that she was a girl? What kind of friend are you?" The man asked in a taunting voice before pulling out a gun. "Now time to say bye bye," the man added cackling to himself.

Yellow stood still while her tears were running down her cheeks making me feel an emotion I only felt when I was with my parents and that was anger and hatred. I was angry that she was crying and hated that she was, but even so she wasn't showing fear instead determination?

I 'tsk' loudly before raising my left arm to stab the arm that was connected to the hand that was holding a gun. He shrieked in pain when I take the knife out making me roll my eyes at him, but sigh in relief when he let's go of Yellow who quickly runs behind me. I turned to look at her making her jump and grasp the back of my black shirt tightly.

"Find… a.. place.. to.. hide… now," I forced out making her nod her head, and run a random direction making me sigh once in relief to jump when the man's hand connects to my neck while the hand that was holding the gun laid limply on his side and the gun on the floor making me smile menacingly at his direction.

"My precious good luck of mines to find the one and only famous demon of the shadows and to kill it in the progress! Such a joy! Way better than killing that annoying brat!" The man said with a triumphant smile just because he was gripping my neck.

"Bye…bye," I muttered before raising my arm with the knife and making said knife penetrate the center of his forehead making me hum in a gleeful tone since I only came here to kill this Yellow person and give it to Blue before opening her up.

Yet here was this man being grasped tightly as I let my arm that was connected with the hand holding the knife gently lower down cutting open the bridge of his nose until his face was cut into two size making me see the muscle.

I roughly shoved his body to the ground while twisting the knife a little to have its sharp part pointing to the man's body. I gave a tired sigh before kneeling down ready to cut this man open and steal a few article of his clothing like I do to my male preys.

When I finish doing my job looking at the internal organs, but quickly push the cloths away since they seemed to not suit my style. I wipe the blood out of my knife with the man's red tie before turning around in search of Yellow who must have being hidden still.

I take one finally look at my prey who laid there in the forest floor with his intestines and guts sprawl around him while his heart was placed next to his head in a form of a joke. I smile proudly at my art work before leaving the place completely to notice Yellow was hiding inside a tree trunk that has a huge hole for her to fit in.

I mentally face palmed on the choice of hiding since it would've being easy to just catch her and kill her there in the spot. I grip my knife tightly while walking her direction while stepping on purpose on a dry leaf making her jump in fear and to look at my direction to give a sigh of relief when she notices it was only me.

I look at her confused since wouldn't she be scared of me? Since I was still holding a knife on my hand…. Perhaps is that I don't have blood on my cloths since my prey's cloth kept my cloths quite clean from their filthy blood.

"A-re you alright?" Yellow asks in a whisper while getting out of her hiding spot. She slowly walks up to me making me tense up when she grasp the hand that was holding the knife. "If you want to stab me you can," Yellow added in a whisper making me look at her shock.

"W-hat?" I stuttered for the first time in my raspy voice making her guide my hand that was holding the knife to her neck. She gave me a warm smile on her face making me blush for the first time.

"Do it. Since I could tell that's what you wanted to do right?" Yellow softly said making me tremble since this the first time my prey's did such actions since they always ran away screaming, or trying to fight back.

But this one just… Why? Why would you do such a thing?

"Because you are like a guardian angel to me, and if this satisfies you then do it," Yellow answered the question I ask myself mentally as if she read my mind. "Uhh about that… I can read minds," Yellow adds with a blush on her face.

I look at her shock making me drop the knife making her jump in surprise. No wonder Team Rocket was after if she could read minds then there is a huge guarantee that whatever they want will come easily if they use her, but that's not really the main part here at this moment…

She just called me a guardian angel… But I am a demon not an angel.

"You're wrong," Yellow says in a whisper before pulling me into a hug as if she knew what was wrong with me as she whisper comforting words. Words I never thought will be whisper to me. Words that were only meant for the good children not someone like me.

I let my arms wrap around her small frame accepting the hug while my face dives to her neck while for the first time in years I feel wetness run down my cheeks. For the first time tears run down my cheeks tears of happiness and sadness.

She really is something isn't she? Maybe this is the reason why Blue sees her as an important person. I feel her rub my back gently letting me shed the tears I thought I didn't have at all.

"Thank… you," I forced out of my mouth while ignoring the sob that wanted to come out making Yellow hug me tightly as if I was the one who needed protection.

"I should be the one thanking you Red since you saved my life. You really aren't a bad guy you know that don't you? You aren't a monster or messed up in the head either you know? You are you Red" Yellow whispered softly making me tense up and break the hug to have her look at me shock.

I give her a gentle smile the smile that was only meant for her. Since I haven't said anything at all, but she clearly hit the right spots…. Used the right words I always wanted to hear as a small child, but no one outer them for me to hear. To feel at peace. Only her…

Could see the little boy waiting for someone to grasp his hands and take him out of the darkness. And that was a small girl with the name Yellow who became the boys light as he was taken out from the darkness.

* * *

_**I feel like I should added more in the end, but I couldn't since then Yellow's extra chapter couldn't be created then~ Since she explains everything about herself and as well in this end of Red's chapter it will be the continuation on her extra chapter. Well that's how my mind is playing at while in Touya's extra chapter be prepare to meet his twin sister and as well our lovable N xD And Ghetsis of course plus Nate as well cx**_

*Coughs* Can't talk about Hilda's since that is a secret~ Since her's will be the continuation of Touya's extra chapter~

Any who the extra chapters will occur once in a while not all the time~ But of you want to know more of them I am willingly to do an extra chapter since the story is almost into its climax~ I think? xD

Any who Read, Review, and lastly Enjoy to your hearts content~

Peace out~ ^w^/  



	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello and welcome to another chapter~ This chapter was supposed to be short, but it felt some parts where mission you know? I don't know it felt if I left it short it would've being better, but you guys tell me.**_

Any who sad story short my old English teacher the one that help me get this amazing plot in my head when I did my first essay in which it was narrative and descriptive quitted her job, and now I have a new one that seems nice, but already gave us homework. *Sigh* Well at least I gotten a B on that last essay, but I know that the new teacher will be shock and stuff since she doesn't like curse words or anything sexual in it...

Something my old English teacher was alright with since hey... We are college students and in the progress we aren't kids also freedom of speech xD or writing... Meh xD

But any who~

Pokesupe: I know right :DDD Blueeeee all the way mang 3

Red De Pallet: Red sniff thank you mang you are the first to say that since my English classmate who sits next to me doesn't believe it or in the progress stop me from writing a fanfic, but meh ;u;/ Yet I take your suggesting since I will admit I was having some difficulties on planning their order they will come ;u;/ And oh my ;w;/ I am like ra just sniff I didn't think this fanfic was that good ;u;/ I am lost of words Red you really make me loose my words xD And thank you so much sniff I am almost done with my school days thought in which means... More stories owo/ Yisshhh owo/

guywithglasses: Well my kind sir you're wait is no more \owo/ But thank you mang I mean just /

Serena-Calem: And Hello~ Thank you mang ;u;/ And well my kind ma'am is because people were curious about our favorite bi-polar character~ So I gave them a special gift~ And dear... How did you know I am an asshole :0 Damn my true nature has being found ;u;

Sara: Oh Sara-chan is nothing to worry about is alright and I am not angry at you at all ^w^/ There are times when a person gets does kind of reviews and well she was the first one in which weirdly brought a smile to my face xD And for your question~ Oh it really does~ Is like you wait and then sometimes forget about it, but when you come back bam! Dear ra so many chapters and as well dear ra yes the are long :D That's how I think thought xD And Sara-chan why would I laugh? I should be laughing at myself since you got a better grammar than me when I was your age ^w^ Since I only could do sentences, and to this age I confuse some words and miss-spell some words~ This is why being Bilingual is a curse xD Or learning how to write Spanish all your life when it comes to English only sentences ;u;/

But any who shall we start chapter 13~ ;D

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related to Pokémon and some anime that are mention. xD

Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

Chapter 13

Touya lazily walked to the campsite with a tired look on his face since quite a lot of stuff has happened today in his high school life. He thought he wasn't going to have that sort of attention, or matter of fact contact with other people but it seems people are attracted to his personality.

"Fake personality is best to put," Touya muttered angrily while kicking a rock with his shoe angrily since the y flock to him as if he was an understanding guy, but when in reality he could make them commit suicide if he plays with their minds and emotions rather easily.

Touya shook his head to the sides remembering himself that was his old self. For now he would kill people instead of having the people kill themselves even thought it goes against his training. He gave a long tired sigh since today he was almost about to kill Alejandro.

Even as Touya had a sudden urge to kill the poor guy after school if wasn't for Trevor overhearing their conversation and as well watching them in the progress. He could've killed Alejandro easily since he did smash his head against the floor, yet he couldn't and as well had to drag the bastard's body to the infirmary and leave it there.

He gave another sigh while remembering his main objective was to persuade or trick Calem into joining them and in the progress protect Serena since she was the main key of this operation. Simple as that, yet his old self couldn't ignore the pest known as Alejandro. A human being that didn't deserved to live in this world with that kind of personality.

A smirk appears on his face when an idea comes into his head. It wouldn't hurt if he used his old methods that were thought by the guy, who adopted him, and as well no one will suspect nor will the main objective be damage or change as well.

"This will be fun," Touya said with a twisted smile to have it drop when he notices Red lying on the floor drawing invisible circles with his right hand. "What are you doing?" Touya asked confused to the other male that stop his movement to look at him.

"Waiting," Red simply said as he started to get up making Touya more confused by the second.

"Waiting for what?" Touya asked while tilting his head to the sides to suddenly step back when Red started approaching him with twisted smile on his face plus blood lust written in his red eyes.

"Waiting for you Black," Red hissed his at his direction making Touya look behind in search of Yellow or even Hilda, but none of them were in the campsite.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Touya asked curious while ignoring the blood lust in Red eyes since the smile has being drop from his face. Red stared at him for a couple of minutes before blinking several times to give him a warm smile making Touya look at him if he was crazy.

"To say~ Welcome back my lovely Touya!" Red said in a happy yet childish voice making Touya looked at him as if someone had abducted the real Red, and left a crappy fake in his place since Red never says his name in that matter, or the other matter he wasn't nice to him at all.

"Who are you and what you did to the real Red?" Touya hissed at Red while grasping the collar of his shirt tightly making Red blink his eyes innocently.

"What? Why are you asking me these questions? I am the real Red you dipshit," Red said with a glare that could kill making Touya sigh in relief and let him go in a quick motion when Red gave him a loud hiss.

"Well the way you were acting a few seconds ago made me ask does questions!" Touya angrily barked while Red continued his glare at him. "Yet why did you act like that?" Touya quickly added making Red stop his glaring to look at him with a blank look.

"Because… Boredom kills people, and I don't want to be kill by boredom," Red pointed out while walking away from Touya who looked at him confused to that answer, but gave a sigh of giving up since right at the moment he just wanted to sleep and find out about the girls.

"Where are Hilda and Yellow?" Touya asked out loud while looking around the campsite to notice Hilda has taken her laptop with her.

"Doing girl stuff?" Red says while getting into the previous position on the floor making Touya look at him with a frown on his face.

"Gee thanks for the answer," Touya sarcastically says before heading to his tent ignoring Red's cold 'you're welcome' thrown at his back. Touya throws his book bag next to the stuff inside the tent before lying down on his sleeping bag.

He gave a loud yawn before closing his eyes ready to take a nap, or perhaps sleep until the suns appear once again while this was happening with Touya. Calem stood in front of his house door not knowing what to do since when Serena and Calem returned back from their previous doings. Serena's mother was walking out Calem's house with a look of worry in her face until she saw the both of them.

She ushered Serena into their house before turning to him and giving him a sad smile confusing him in the progress reason he was now standing in front of the door to his house. He took a huge in take of air, and softly opened the door looking to the sides noticing his mother was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Calem asked as he closed the door behind him, and slowly made his way to his mother who jumps in surprise when she heard his voice. Leslie looked at his direction with a sad expression on her face making Calem worry more since he has never seeing that expression on his mother.

"I'm fine Cal… No need to worry," Leslie spoke in a whisper making Calem sit next to her making Leslie smile at his direction since he reminded her about his father, yet there was a difference between them and that was their eyes. She chuckled mentally when a pleasant memory comes into her mind how she thought his father was twin to Serena's father because of their eye color.

"Are you sure?" Calem ask in worry tone when she answered his question like that making Leslie snap away from the pleasant memory to look at her son with a warm smile since Calem really does have his personality and hers as well. She places the cup of coffee on the living room table and takes a deep breath knowing that he will be persistent like her.

"Just remember some stuff that I kind of forgot in my young years that's all," Leslie answer his question while opening her arms in an invitation to hug her making Calem look at her confused, but to comply since it seemed that would've appropriate in the moment.

"You don't mind me asking what kind of stuff, don't you?" Calem ask in a hesitate manner when she pulls him closer into the motherly hug making him relax when she nuzzles him like she used to do when he was small child.

"You aren't ready to know just yet, so for now let's just stay like this! It has being years right?" Leslie asked him while Calem gave a long sigh knowing she wasn't going to tell him just yet.

"I guess," Calem muttered while cuddling to her making her laugh in a motherly tone since it made her remember when he was just a small child how he cuddle to her while looking at her with curious blue/grey eyes when she gave him a warm smile.

Back on those days they really weren't this close since she was a stranger for him while he was a stranger for her, yet they knew that they were related to each other and they knew their titles. She was his mother while he was her son, but that's all they knew about each other thanks to Xavier. Calem's late father and late husband for Leslie who told them their titles since they haven't met each other in which it was weird, but since she didn't remember the boy while Calem was confused into why his father hid her from him.

Yet at the moment that didn't matter what matter at the moment is that their relationship did blossom from a son and mother as Xavier wanted it to be. Leslie gives a soft sigh while rustling Calem's hair making him glare at her direction to have her laugh at him.

Yet as that was happening at the Rhodes household. Serena stood in her room with a confused expression when her mother told her to go to her room since there was something there for her. That confused her quite well since she thought she was going to be in trouble with her because she had a feeling that the principal called her to ask for her.

Serena looked directly at her bed where that something was placed neatly on top of it. Serena tilted her head to the side in confusion and walked up to it gently picking up a weirdly shape key plus a letter that was underneath it. She looked at the key with a curious look since it was shaped like 'Y' making her wonder what does the key open, or perhaps wonders if said key opens any door.

She grips the key tightly on her left hand before turning around and placing it in the key hole of her room door to notice it was quite a big size on the end of it. Was this really a key or just a keychain? She shrug casually and walked back to the bed while placing the key back were it was, but not before picking up the letter.

She slowly opens it with a small frown on her face thinking this was a prank her mother was giving her to open her eyes wide as saucers when she notice the hand writing wasn't her mother's, but instead her father's. She quickly scanned the letter in which in the progress she notices it wasn't just one paper inside the letter.

She places her fore finger in between the first page to notice there was another one, and as well to notice the first page has its back written as well. Serena looks at it in confusing before sitting down next to the key reading the contents the letter has. Her eyes open wide as saucers before changing her eyesight to the key that was next to her.

She couldn't believe the key that was next to her. She just couldn't believe it was for that. She shivers afraid of continuing reading the second page that seemed to have another page behind it, but yet she knew she couldn't back down. She placed the first page next to the key before reading the second one to tense up and tears start willing up in the corners of her eyes. The second was her father saying so many things and as well what he couldn't say to her making her clutch it tightly to her chest and sob uncontrollably ignoring the third page completely.

As this was happening in unknown location Lysandre stood in shock seeing the grunts he send to attack the agency placed in a neatly basket cut in pieces with a few ribbons tied around some pieces of the flesh that made it visible that they were the grunts that worked for him.

He picks the small card it had attached to one of the grunts hands reading it in the progress ignoring the blood that covered half of it. As he reads he growls menacingly while tearing it to pieces knowing the hand writing quite well. Augustine might be the naïve one out of the three of them, but Diantha wasn't.

Diantha knew from the beginning who really killed their old mentor and as well his childhood best friend, yet she wanted to get revenge on him for doing something so cruel since they had families. That was one of Diantha's main weakness when she was their age and to this day, but Lysandre could only smirk since he knew that he was destroying their families yet he could care less.

Maybe the reason he hasn't killed Diantha himself was that she was clearly a good challenge for what he really wants to do. Maybe she is that piece of chess piece that doesn't belong in the board that came out of nowhere wanting to prevent his plans with an army behind her, but yet he knew that she wasn't going to give up easily if he does succeed on doing what he wants she will attack full force with the army she is slowly making.

Was it perhaps a game for her? Since she has in her hands a scientist that worked with the machine he secretly obtained in her hands, yet she might have one of the scientists on her hands. He has the person who created the machine the one that gave the idea the one that game bloom to the machine AZ.

Lysandre chuckled darkly before commanding some of his grunts to clean the mess. As the grunts did what they have being commanded to do he left quickly wanting to make an important phone call to a certain scientist that was creating an expansion suit that would be quite useful for him.

As Lysandre made it to his office he slowly walked to the phone while letting his gloved hand dance across the numbers knowing the phone number by heart since the man still worked for him.

"Hello?" A confused man at the end of the phone line answered making Lysandre mentally chuckled darkly to himself since he has being in hiding.

"It has being quite a long time Dr. Xerosic. How you being?" Lysandre asked in a dark tone making the person in the other line chuckle darkly.

"Quite good, but let's keep this short what have you call me now? After all does years that has passed by," Dr. Xerosic said in a serious tone on the other end of the phone line making Lysandre smirk.

"Quick as ever aren't you Dr. Xerosic after all these years, but I gave you a call since I am quite curious of that expansion suit you spoke about before disappearing. Have you finished it?" Lysandre asked Dr. Xerosic making the man in the other line stay absolutely silence not knowing how to answer such a simple question.

"Why are you asking such a question sir?" Dr. Xerosic asked with a frown on his face.

"Well I might need the assistance of said suit to finish my plans since some people are not trustworthy in my books anymore," Lysandre said coldly.

"I see then yes it is finish sir. Do you want me to head over there and deliver it for you?" Dr. Xerosic asked Lysandre making Lysandre smile in triumph.

"Yes, but I don't mind if you took your time since I want it to be perfect in every aspect," Lysandre said in a serious tone.

"Understood sir," Dr. Xerosic said before hanging up.

Lysandre smirked to himself finally obtaining an upper hand on his opponent Diantha. In which now none of the assassin she hires will protect her at all, but as a matter of fact why would he worry about her? Why not attack firs the girl he desperately wants to kill and her new companions that are in Diantha's side. It is actually a win situation for him since it the progress he can kill her ace as well, and her ace is Red himself the murderer that she simply title as assassin with the help of Green Oak.

As Lysandre continued to smirk in victory in another unknown place Dr. Xerosic looked at the phone with a smirk on his face since after the years that he has disappeared and spend creating the expansion suit in the progress. He enjoyed how his old co-workers and the boss thought he was in hiding when actually he wasn't.

Through his red sunglasses he looks at the person he used as a test subject for the expansion suit take the helmet off giving him a sad smile since it meant that this was going to be the end of her job. Of being Essentia and helping him out and as well his other partner Looker as well.

"So this means I need to start packing up?" Essentia quietly asked since she heard the conversation through the phone thanks to the expansion suit. Dr. Xerosic shook his head to the sides in a no manner making her grin.

"Quite the opposite dear. I need you to infiltrate my old job place if you don't mind as Essentia," Dr. Xerosic pointed making the girl frown in confusion since she clearly heard Lysandre correctly.

"But didn't he just ask for the suit?" Essentia asked in confusion making Dr. Xerosic burst into laughter confusion her more.

"You do realize there is more than one suit correct?" Dr. Xerosic said making her look at him in embarrassment since she has forgotten that there was another one.

"Oops! But how will I infiltrate the place? I mean I know the suit can change my looks, but how will I be able to just poof get in there?" Essentia asked in a curious tone.

"That dear leave it to me, but in the progress don't tell Looker I don't want the bastard chewing me off," Dr. Xerosic said with a frown on his face before turning back to work on his previous work since he knew what Lysandre was thinking about.

He knew how the machine looked clearly well, but he didn't know where Lysandre hid such a majestic looking machine. Yet he knew that said machine requires quite a lot of energy he just hopes there will be someone to stop him from getting the energy since if he does then it will means that he will finally make the world beautiful.

Dr. Xerosic 'tch' loudly before typing the report Looker gave him before ditching them to buy some food for himself. As he continued his work Touya was twisting and turning in his sleep since a memory of the past of his past attacked him.

He didn't want to remember the day he was taken away from the orphanage during the night as his sister slept next him. It felt weird how the man suddenly came out of nowhere as if he was a shadow himself. He remembers clearly how the man looked and as well how the other one grasp his now awaken sister trying to muffle her screams.

He trash and kick from the first ones hold on him trying to break free, so he could go attack the other and take his sister away to search for the nun that was like a mother to them, but failed greatly when another one appeared. His open wide in fear, but he couldn't just give up that easily he needed to protect Yuuki yet said girl was closing her eyes softly in which made him panic.

His panic quickly subsided when the man place the little girl on the bed gently and tug her in making him look at the man in confusion, but to quickly change into fear when the other two group on him and the one that held him made his hold on him rather painful making him gasp in pain.

"The master seemed to have taken a liking to you," one said before leaning in close to inspect him making Touya shiver in fear.

"Quite a liking indeed it seems that you posses something he desires," the other one spoke while giving him a menacingly smile.

"And that's that you speak so freely the truth," the one holding him finished while grasping him tightly making him cringed as their faces grew closer and change from human looking into monster's.

Touya jolted awake making Hilda jump in surprise when he did that. Hilda looked at his direction with worry hinted in her eyes as she saw Touya hug himself tightly and muttered to himself that does people where gone of his life, and that he was free.

Hilda gently places one hand on his cheek making him tense up to look at her direction with fear written for the first time in his life in his charcoal eyes making Hilda open her eyes in shock. Since she always thought he was the strong one here. Stronger than Red himself, but it seemed that she was wrong.

"Touya… Are you alright?" Hilda asked in a whisper speaking his name instead of the nickname she gave him. Touya stops hugging himself to give her a sad smile before nuzzling into her hand adoringly.

"I'm fine…" Touya says in a whisper making Hilda puff her cheeks before taking her hand away from his cheek making him pout.

"No you aren't. You were having a nightmare," Hilda says with a frown on her face making Touya chuckle nervously since he was hoping that she would've said that he was moving to much in his sleep.

"Hil, I wasn't having a uh nightmare," Touya's voice croaked a little since he wasn't used to lying to her. Hilda gave a tired sigh before opening her arms wide making him look at her with a confused look making her sigh and shake her head to the sides.

"You do remember when I used to have nightmares you always open your arms wide and we cuddle each other until we both fall asleep right? So Yaya I want you to cuddle me like I was your teddy bear!" Hilda happily said with a proud grin on her face ignoring the poor boy's flushed face.

"But the last time I used you as a teddy bear was the first time we…. Uhh maybe you should use me as a teddy bear," Touya shyly said making Hilda glare at him with a grin on her face. Touya looked away from her to gasp in surprise when she tackles him to the ground cuddling up to him.

"And? I like to cuddle this way better since my heart beats can sing you a lullaby like your heart beats sings to me back in the days when I had nightmares," Hilda childishly said making Touya blush more, but to nuzzle her neck affectionately making her giggle.

"Thanks Hil. You really are something," Touya said in a whisper making Hilda grin proudly while running her fingers through his hair.

"Just don't wake up with morning wood that's all I ask of you," Hilda happily said if it was a normal thing. Touya tensed up and growl at her making her look place her chin on top of his head. "No growling either! Because then you are going to make me buy you dog ears!" Hilda added with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"You are still going to do it," Touya muttered before closing his eyes listening to her heart beats lullaby him to sleep while Hilda has a thoughtful look since she didn't know if the dog ears were a good idea, or that she should get him cat ears.

Hilda complimented such a hard thing in her life while thinking in the progress that she might as well buy Red a pair as well. Serena was sitting in Calem's bed with the letter in her hands while the key hung loosely around her neck. She grasp the letter tightly knowing that the third page was meant not for her to only read it, but for Calem as well since his name was mention was there plus a guy called Xavier as well.

Her head snap in the direction of the door to his room opening making her see Calem who was looking at her with a confused look. She gave him a small smile since even he could notice she was crying when he quickly closed the door and walked up to her.

"Serena?" Calem said in confusion while taking a sit next to her in the bed making Serena look at his direction with a serious look on her face.

"We need to talk," Serena said in a serious tone while handing him the letter confusion him in the progress since he didn't know what was going on at the moment. Calem looked at the letter that was handed to him with a curious look before opening it without knowing what the contents of the letter might do to him, or what will happen between them.

* * *

_**This feels like meh to me like the chapter didn't flow the way I wanted it to flow, but the ending did since next chapter everything is revealed! Every single thing owo And as well if you have played Pokémon X and Y remember the power plant part? Well I think I might be able to re-create that part in the story of Team Flare attacking the place, and well... Not sure how I will be able, but I will!**_

Also just be prepare for Red and him using big words due to boredom and to irk Touya since he likes to do irk him~

Any who might as well keep this short so I can start with the next chapter and *sigh* finally write about my damn otp Chiaki and Hajime... I mean how hard it is to write about a gamer girl and a guy who isn't ;u;

I mean how... I just... Ugh!

Any who Read, Review, and enjoy~

Peace out my peeps~  



End file.
